To Be Loved
by ahalya
Summary: Sakura berpikir lari dari masa lalu adalah solusi yang tepat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ingin mengubur masa lalunya. Namun mereka harus bertemu di persimpangan yang membuat pelarian mereka sia-sia./AU/For my beloved sister, Rie/enjoy it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**To Be Loved**

Terinspirasi dari Beautiful Disaster karya Jamie McGuire

Spesial untuk adikku, Rie. :)

* * *

**Bab I**

**Meet**

* * *

Dari dulu Sakura tidak pernah menyukai suasana baru. Baginya suasana baru tak lebih dari keluar dari zona aman dan nyaman yang selama ini dihuninya. Sama seperti saat ini, dengan cardigan berwarna krem yang mampu menyembunyikan baik semua lekuk tubuhnya maupun eksistensinya di antara gadis-gadis dengan warna-warna cerah pakaian yang mereka kenakan, dia duduk di barisan depan, dekat dengan segerombolan gadis yang bersorak-sorak meneriakkan nama-nama pemuda yang sedang menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dalam pertandingan persahabatan melawan Universitas Kiri.

"Astaga, Naruto! Kau akan kubunuh kalau sampai gagal mengalahkan anak-anak Kiri!"

Sakura mendengus kecil, menyamarkan tawanya, ketika mendengar seruan Ino pada kekasihnya. Ino adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia mau dengan repot-repot meninggalkan dunianya dan datang menonton pertandingan basket di gelanggang olahraga kampusnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia terkikik pelan. "Di antara teriakan penyemangat dari gadis-gadis yang ada di sini, kupikir teriakanmu yang paling menyedihkan. Kasihan Naruto."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya, sambil berdecak. "Ah, Naruto akan berterima kasih padaku nanti." Ino tertawa, mengedipkan mata pada Sakura, sebelum kembali melihat jalannya pertandingan dan berteriak penuh semangat ketika Naruto mencetak angka dari jarak _three point_.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, memutar bola matanya ke arah Ino, tapi tetap tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Ino ketika Naruto mencetak angka penting. Ino adalah sahabat karibnya sejak masih di bangku sekolah. Meski Ino termasuk siswi yang populer sejak masih sekolah, persahabatan mereka tak pernah putus. Memang ada kalanya hubungan mereka tak selalu mulus, tapi tetap saja bagi Sakura Ino adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Bahkan ketika Sakura memutuskan melanjutkan hidupnya di sini, di Konoha, Ino rela meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-temannya agar bisa kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Sakura. Gadis itu tahu bahwa tujuan Sakura melanjutkan pendidikannya di Konoha bukan sekadar karena misi akademiknya, melainkan karena dia ingin melarikan diri dari masa lalu yang akan terus melekat pada dirinya jika dia masih tinggal di tempat asalnya.

Sakura hanya mengingat kedua bola mata Ino menatapnya ngeri diiringi teriakan sebelum dirinya tertarik dalam pusaran kegelapan.

.

.

"Brengsek! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya, kau akan berurusan denganku!" Ino menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Tenang, Sayang. Sakura-_chan_ pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kepalanya hanya terkena bola basket, sebentar lagi dia pasti sadar." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Ino yang masih duduk di ruangan kesehatan, menunggui Sakura yang pingsan.

"Hanya terkena bola basket? Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Dia pingsan, Naruto!"

"Terkena lemparan bola basket tidak akan membuatnya mati."

Ino melotot marah ke arah Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Sakura. Sakura pingsan ketika bola basket yang dilempar Sasuke di menit-menit akhir pertandingan meluncur keras ke arah bangku penonton dan tepat mengenai belakang kepala Sakura.

"Kau!" Ino hampir-hampir tak bisa menahan amarahnya pada Sasuke. Melihat gelagat Ino yang siap meledakkan amarahnya, Naruto segera mengambil inisiatif.

"Sayang, tenang!" Naruto beralih ke arah Sasuke. "Dan kau _Teme_, berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak salah!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh tak acuh; Ino membuang muka ketika melihatnya. Naruto menghela napas lega. Setidaknya untuk sementara situasi ini bisa dikendalikannya. Dia tidak butuh situasi panas tambahan. Pengalamannya bersahabat karib dengan Sasuke sudah membuahkan banyak situasi-situasi tak mengenakkan yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan romansanya.

Sasuke si Uchiha dingin, brengsek, dan sialnya tampan, jenius, dan berbakat dalam olahraga. Lebih sialnya lagi dialah sahabat karib Namikaze Naruto yang hubungan persahabatan mereka sudah bisa dijadikan sejarah dalam pengantar masa orientasi mahasiswa baru di kampus mereka. Semua anak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah sahabat karib Naruto. Dan Naruto kadang sama sekali tidak bersyukur dengan kenyataan itu.

Sudah berulang kali hubungan Naruto dengan gadis-gadis pujaannya kandas akibat persahabatannya dengan Sasuke. Entah itu karena si gadis mengira Naruto sama seperti Sasuke, pria sialan yang bisa meninggalkanmu kapan saja, atau karena sahabat si gadis dicampakkan oleh Sasuke yang berefek pada dua kubu berlawanan yang jika dalam dunia magnet saling tarik menarik, tapi dalam kehidupan nyata Naruto berani bertaruh itu berarti selesai. _No happy ending!_

Kali ini Naruto tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi. Ino adalah kekasihnya saat ini. Bohong besar jika dia tidak mencintai gadis itu setengah mati. Ino berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang pernah berkencan dengannya. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak pernah menjalani hubungan-hubungan sebelumnya dengan serius. Tapi kali ini dia tidak main-main, dia tidak akan melepaskan Ino. Pikiran Naruto teralih pada raut wajah Ino yang seperti menahan sakit.

"Ada apa?" Naruto tampak khawatir. Ino adalah gadis yang kuat, dia tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahannya jika keadaan itu tidak benar-benar terpaksa. Salah satu hal dari dirinya yang membuat Naruto menyukainya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Lain di mulut, lain di hati. Ungkapan itu mungkin cocok untuk keadaan Ino saat ini. Naruto yakin ada yang disembunyikan Ino.

"Tidak, kau tidak tidak apa-apa." Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Ino.

"Tidak, aku, ah..." Ino meringis, memegangi perutnya.

Naruto terkesiap. "Ino, jangan katakan bahwa kau belum mengisi perutmu dari pagi!"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih menatap Sakura dengan khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ino memang mempunyai penyakit maag yang cukup parah. Kebiasaan gadis itu makan tidak tepat waktulah yang membuat penyakitnya semakin parah. Naruto berani bertaruh kalau hari ini Ino belum mengisi perutnya sama sekali. Ino tidak terbiasa sarapan dan sekarang sudah sangat lewat untuk jam makan siang.

"Ya, Tuhan! Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak melupakan waktu makanmu!" Naruto menatap Ino tajam. Ino adalah satu dari sekian gadis yang Naruto kenal sangat menghargai ketepatan waktu, kecuali waktu makannya. "Ke kantin sekarang, kita makan!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa dan akan baik-baik saja."

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Satu-satunya sifat Ino yang sulit diatasinya adalah sifat keras kepala gadis itu. "Ino, jangan uji kesabaranku. Kita makan sekarang!"

"Kau boleh ke kantin sesukamu, jangan paksa aku. Aku ingin menunggui Sakura di sini." Ino tetap bersikukuh pada keputusannya.

"Sasuke bisa menunggui Sakura di sini selagi kau makan."

"Dia?" Ino melirik Sasuke, lalu memberikan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah Naruto. "Kau gila! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura sekamar dalam kondisi pingsan bersama dengan Sasuke!" _Image_ buruk Sasuke mengenai hubungannya dengan gadis-gadis sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Sasuke mendecih, sambil memasang wajah tak pedulinya mendengar sindiran tajam Ino. Sedangkan Naruto mendesah frustrasi.

"Dengar, Ino, aku akan menjamin Sasuke tidak akan macam-macam dengan Sakura. Dia hanya akan menunggui Sakura selagi kau dan aku pergi ke kantin."

"Kau pikir aku mau menunggui gadis itu?"

Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke. "Jangan menambah sulit situasi ini, _Teme_!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunuya dengan acuh tak acuh.

Ino masih berdebat dengan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai Sasuke dengan segala tempelan _image_ pria itu. Sedangkan Naruto tetap pada keputusannya bahwa Ino harus makan dan dia menjamin bahwa Sasuke tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura. Hingga akhirnya Ino menyerah.

"Baiklah, kita ke kantin. Dan kau," Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "jangan coba-coba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Jika Sakura sudah sadar, beri tahu dia untuk menunggu di sini, aku akan kembali secepat mungkin. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke asrama tanpaku."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dengan tidak peduli.

Ino masih kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, tapi dia tahu lambungnya juga sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dengan berat hati Ino meninggalkan Sakura di ruang kesehatan bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan ia sendiri keluar menuju kantin bersama Naruto.

Keadaan ruang kesehatan cukup sepi. Hanya Sakura satu-satunya yang sedang berada di sana, jika mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan jendela, menatap ke arah luar. Sasuke berbalik, duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur, yang tadi ditempati Ino. Matanya menatap sosok yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Rambut merah muda gadis itu tersebar di bantal yang digunakan sebagai alas kepalanya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Hidung gadis itu tidak terlalu mancung, tapi proporsional dengan struktur wajahnya. Bibir kemerahannya sedikit terbuka, meski masih dalam batas keanggunan seorang gadis.

Sebuah cardigan krem yang tadi dilepaskan Ino dari tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu teronggok di atas kepala tempat tidur, membuat Sakura kini hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah menyala. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Bagaimana mungkin selera gadis itu begitu bertabrakan, antara cardigan berwarna krem pucat yang tidak menarik, menutupi kaus berwarna merah menyala yang menempel ketat di tubuh gadis itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan untuk berpikir jernih.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Wanita."

Entah karena suara Sasuke yang cukup keras atau memang waktunya telah tiba, Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya di sekelilingnya. Sakura terkejut ketika mendapati sosok yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Refleks, gadis itu duduk di atas tempat tidur, bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya.

"Siapa kau?" Sakura bersikap defensif, apalagi ketika menyadari cardigannya telah dibuka tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kedua tangannya secara spontan disilangkan di depan dadanya, menutupi kaus tanpa lengannya yang berpotongan leher cukup rendah.

"Namamu?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung, tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadaannya dia menatap sosok yang sekarang berdiri menghadapnya. Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda sangat tampan dengan garis wajah tegas yang terpahat sempurna. Bohong jika Sakura berkata tidak mengenalnya. Siapa mahasiswa di kampusnya yang tidak mengenal sosok di hadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke, si _bad boy_ Konoha.

Masalahnya adalah kenapa Sasuke, yang sama sekali bukan termasuk orang-orang yang mengenalnya, bisa hanya berdua berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya. Sakura tidak peduli dengan ketampanan ataupun segala aspek yang Sakura akui bisa membuat gadis normal mana pun akan berhenti bernapas sejenak jika mengetahui dirinya terjebak di dalam satu ruangan yang sama hanya berdua dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak, Sakura tidak ingin peduli itu semua. Orang-orang seperti Sasuke-lah yang perlu dia hindari. Masa lalunya mengajarkan bahwa dia tidak cocok untuk berbaur dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Untuk apa dia pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat asalnya jika di sini dia hanya akan mengulang cerita yang sama? Tidak!

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama dia terjebak dalam renungannya sendiri sampai ketukan pelan di atas dahinya menyadarkannya.

"Apa?!" hardiknya.

"Namamu?"

"Hah?"

"Ck! Siapa namamu?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu siapa namaku?"

"Untuk memastikan kau tidak mengalami amnesia setelah bangun dari tidur panjangmu."

"Apa?!" Apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke? Pertanyaan itu mengambang di benaknya karena suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka disusul suara Ino menginterupsinya.

"Sakura! Kau sudah bangun?!" Ino langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. "Aku khawatir. Kau ... kau pingsan hampir dua jam. Sialan, kau!" Ino mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Ssttt, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Bodoh!" Sakura berusaha menenangkan Ino. Dia memeluk erat Ino, memperlihatkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Sakura tahu Ino memiliki kenangan yang buruk. Keadaan Sakura saat ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan itu. Saat itu usia Ino masih delapan tahun. Ino memiliki seorang kakak perempuan bernama Shion. Fisik Shion lemah, dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Suatu hari Ino merajuk, dia ingin ditemani main lempar bola salju di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Kebetulan kedua orang tua mereka sedang ada urusan di luar. Shion yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menolak keinginan Ino, akhirnya mengabulkan keinginan sang adik, meski fisiknya tidak memungkinkan walau hanya sekadar bermain bola salju.

Setelah beberapa jam bermain perang bola salju di luar, Shion sudah tidak sanggup. Tubuhnya benar-benar merasa lelah. Dia mengajak Ino masuk, dia ingin beristirahat. Ino menolak, dia belum puas bermain. Tapi Shion sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia berkata bahwa dia ingin tidur sebentar, dan akan menemani Ino main lagi jika dia bangun. Ino setuju. Dia menemani Shion tidur dan menunggu sang kakak bangun dari tidurnya tapi sayangnya Shion tidak pernah bangun lagi.

"Hei, sudah! Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Lagi pula, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, hidungnya memerah akibat menangis. "Kau pingsan setelah terkena lemparan bola." Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ino mengeras, dia melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Lemparan itu dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke."

"Salahnya sendiri tidak menghindar saat datangnya bola."

"Kau!"

"Sayang, tenang!" Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada Sasuke setelah menenangkan Ino.

"Baiklah, aku salah," Sasuke menatap langsung ke dalam kedua mata Sakura, "aku minta maaf," ucapnya acuh tak acuh, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang mengunci matanya sebelum mengucapkan kata maaf, menghasilkan sesuatu yang menggeliat di dasar tubuhnya.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang kesehatan bersama dengan Naruto. Naruto ingin mereka mengantar Ino dan Sakura dulu pulang ke asrama, tapi Ino menolak. Dia bilang dia bisa pulang ke asrama berdua dengan Sakura saja, Naruto tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

Naruto sendiri tidak menolak. Dia perlu bicara dengan Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sahabatnya itu. Sasuke bukan idiot bodoh yang tidak bisa bermain basket dengan benar. Mustahil dia tidak sengaja melempar bola ke luar arena seperti tadi karena salah perkiraan. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke membuang rokok yang baru saja dipakainya, mematikan bara yang masih menyala di puntung rokok itu dengan sekali injakan. Dia menatap Naruto. "Dia kembali." Sasuke menarik sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya, menyalakan, dan mengisapnya dengan kuat. Asap yang diembuskan lewat mulutnya membumbung tinggi di udara. "Aku melihatnya ada di bangku penonton."

Naruto terkejut, tapi segera dipulihkan keterkejutannya. "Hadapi dia, Sasuke," nasehatnya.

Mungkin bagi Naruto hal itu mudah, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa menghadapi orang itu. Tidak, dia tidak bisa. Sasuke benci jika harus berhadapan dengan orang itu.

.

.

Sakura tertawa melihat tampang Ino yang kusut masai sehabis kelas Kalkulus yang mereka lalui. Kalkulus adalah satu-satunya mata kuliah yang tidak sanggup diatasi oleh Yamanaka Ino. Mata kuliah kesukaannya adalah neraka bagi Ino.

"Berisik, kau! Aku akan membalasmu di kelas hafalan."

Tawa Sakura semakin lebar. Pelajaran menghafal memang sudah menjadi kelemahannya sejak dulu. Dia lebih suka pelajaran bersifat hitungan ketimbang hafalan. "Aku bercanda, _Pig_!"

Mereka sedang melewati taman belakang menuju kantin ketika sebuah pemandangan menjadi tontonan beberapa anak yang melintasi taman itu. Uchiha Sasuke kembali harus berurusan dengan seorang gadis yang menangis, yang memaki-makinya dengan teriakan pilu.

"Menyedihkan. Aku heran kenapa masih saja gadis-gadis itu memuja dan berharap salah satu dari mereka dipilih menjadi teman kencan singkat si Uchiha itu padahal mereka tahu kalau mereka akan berakhir seperti itu." Ino memberikan komentarnya atas pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya.

Sakura sudah sering melihat hal ini terjadi. Seorang gadis yang patah hati karena Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu dia selalu mengabaikan hal-hal seperti ini. Itu bukan urusannya, bukan dunianya, dia tidak mau ikut campur, meski hanya dalam menyuarakan pendapatnya dalam pikirannya sendiri. Namun sekarang hal itu terasa lain. Ada rasa kepedulian melihat itu semua. Meski dia tidak tahu, apakah peduli di sini benar-benar berartian positif atau sebaliknya? Karena ada rasa lega menyusup di hatinya melihat adegan drama itu.

_Sial, apa yang kupikirkan?!_

"Sakura, awas!" Teriakan Ino hanya seperti angin lewat, karena perhatian Sakura kini terpusat pada bola basket yang meluncur cukup deras ke arahnya.

Sudah tidak ada waktu menghindar, aku pasti pingsan lagi, begitu pikir Sakura. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan kali ini. Tidak seperti dua hari yang lalu. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya.

Satu detik, dua detik, Sakura merasa dia masih memiliki kesadarannya dengan penuh. Lalu dia sadar, dia tidak pingsan, tidak ada bola yang membentur kepalanya. Dia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dada bidang seorang pemuda yang dilapisi kaus berwarna hitam yang tidak sanggup menyamarkan otot-otot kekar yang berlindung di baliknya. Lalu Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya.

Sepasang mata kelam menatapnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak punya hubungan baik dengan bola basket," katanya.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

An: judul atas sumbangan pemikiran dari Rie. :D

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. Semoga fic tidak mengecewakan kalian. :)

untuk Rie, sorry hasilnya abal gini. Hehehe... Makasih buat semua dukungan dan semangat darimu, Sist! *peluk rie* :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**To Be Loved**

Terinspirasi dari Beautiful Disaster karya Jamie McGuire

Spesial untuk adikku, Rie. :)

* * *

_Sepasang mata kelam menatapnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak punya hubungan baik dengan bola basket," katanya._

_._

_._

* * *

**Bab II**

**Friend**

* * *

Sakura yakin dalam keadaan normal dia akan bertingkah seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan, memainkan rambutnya, mengubah suaranya menjadi nyaring dan dibuat-buat, atau apa pun untuk menarik perhatiaan pemuda di hadapannya. Namun sayangnya Sakura tidak untuk berada dalam keadaan normal itu.

"Trims," katanya, lalu dia melengos pergi.

Sasuke merasa tidak puas. Ada sedikit egonya yang terusik. Namun mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia baru saja tidak diacuhkan oleh salah satu gadis di kampusnya, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura lewat.

Ino mengejar Sakura, melewati Sasuke, dan menghadiahinya tatapan 'jangan-macam-macam!'

Setibanya di kantin baik Sakura maupun Ino tidak membuka percakapan lebih dulu. Ino melirik Sakura yang dengan tenang menyantap makan siangnya. Ino menyayangi Sakura seperti kakaknya sendiri. Karena itulah dia rela ikut melanjutkan kuliahnya di kota ini, meninggalkan kota asalnya, demi menemani Sakura. Ino tahu Sakura butuh seseorang di sampingnya. Masa lalu Sakura membuat gadis itu menutup rapat-rapat hatinya. Ino menyayangi Sakura. Meski tidak sepenuhnya mendukung keputusan Sakura, tapi dia menghargainya dan bersumpah akan terus berada di samping gadis itu.

"Hei, Saki!"

"Hm."

"Ck! Jangan diam seperti ini. Ceritalah padaku!" Ino tahu Sakura memendam sesuatu. Ino tidak bodoh. Meski Sakura bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa, Ino tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Tanpa mengabaikan suapan-suapan dari makan siangnya, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang harus diceritakan, Ino."

Memangnya apa yang harus diceritakannya? Kenyataan bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia memikirkan Sasuke? Tidak! Ino tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dan semestinya Sakura pun tahu bahwa hal satu-satunya yang harus dilakukannya adalah tetap berada di zona amannya. Memikirkan seorang pemuda seperti Sasuke hanya akan menariknya pada masa lalu.

"Hai! Boleh bergabung?" Seorang gadis manis berambut kuning emas duduk di samping Ino.

"Naruko! Kau sudah pulang dari liburanmu?! Sial, kau tidak meneleponku!" Ino begitu antusias menyambut kedatangan Naruko. Dengan keras dia menarik Naruko ke pelukannya. Naruko terkikik, balas memeluk erat Ino.

Kalau di kisah-kisah persahabatan ada peran seseorang yang akan menjadi penguji kuatnya sebuah persahabatan, maka peran itu mungkin cocok untuk Naruko. Dia adalah sahabat baru Ino sejak menimba ilmu di sini. Meski kadang merasa cemburu dengan keberadaan Naruko, Sakura tidak pernah membenci gadis itu. Naruko juga adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa diterima Sakura berada dalam lingkaran kehidupannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu." Naruko melirik Sakura. "Kau tidak menyambutku?"

Sakura mendengus pelan, tapi kemudian tertawa, sambil memukul kecil lengan Naruko. "Ada oleh-oleh? Kalau ada, aku akan memelukmu."

"Sial!" Naruko tertawa, lalu berpelukan dengan Sakura.

"Omong-omong ini untuk kalian." Naruko melempar gantungan kunci lucu berbentuk bebek ke arah Sakura, yang ditangkap dengan tepat oleh Sakura, lalu mengangsurkan gantungan kunci rubah ke arah Ino.

"Trims," kata Sakura.

"Hei, kenapa gantunganku mirip Naruto?" Ino mengamati tiga kumis yang menghiasi wajah rubah gantungan miliknya.

"Hahahaha, sengaja. Supaya kau terus mengingat kakakku tersayang." Naruko dan Naruto memang bersaudara.

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruko. Hubungan Ino dengan Naruto memang belum genap setahun, tapi Sakura cukup setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Naruto tampaknya tidak terkontaminasi perilaku buruk sahabatnya, Sasuke, dan Ino tampaknya bahagia dengan hubungan yang mereka jalani.

"Menyebalkan!" desis Ino.

"_By the way_, please ikut aku ke kamar sebentar, Ino! Aku butuh saranmu."

"Saran apa? Katakan saja di sini." Ino menghabiskan suapan terakhir dari makan siangnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku butuh saranmu untuk memilih gaun. Malam ini Gaara mengajakku kencan!"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Pakai saja gaun yang bisa membuat Gaara sesak napas melihatnya. Kujamin dia tidak akan mengalihkan perhatiaannya darimu sepanjang malam ini."

"Sial! Aku serius, Ino!" Naruko masih merajuk. "Ayolah, sebentar saja temani aku ke kamar."

Naruko dan Ino memang teman satu kamar. Awalnya Ino ingin sekamar dengan Sakura, tapi Sakura mengatakan bahwa Ino tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, sampai-sampai harus sekamar dengannya. Sakura mengerti, Ino melakukan itu karena dia tahu Sakura kurang pandai bergaul. Dia tidak ingin menempatkan Sakura dalam situasi penuh kecanggungan dengan teman sekamarnya. Tapi sudah saatnya Ino memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura tidak ingin Ino membatasi pergaulannya hanya karena merasa harus terus menemaninya.

"Aku ada kelas satu jam lagi." Ino menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Nanti saja setelah kelas terakhirku hari ini selesai."

"Tidak bisa, Ino. Aku harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang. Ayolah!"

"Kau tidak ada kelas?" Sakura yang dari tadi diam menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Tidak. Aku baru mulai ada kelas besok."

"Oh."

"Ino, _please_!"

"Hah, baiklah! Ingat aku ada kelas satu jam lagi. Aku tidak ingin terlambat. Orochimaru-_sensei_ bisa membunuhku kalau aku terlambat. Kau harus mengembalikanku tepat waktu."

"Sip, Bos!"

"Aku ke kamar, pilihkan tempat yang nyaman untukku di kelas nanti," pesan Ino pada Sakura.

"_Ok_!" Sakura menautkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, membentuk huruf O.

Ino dan Naruko sudah pergi menuju kamar mereka; Sakura memainkan batu es di dalam gelasnya. Isinya sudah tandas. Dia masih memiliki waktu kosong selama satu jam. Kelas berikutnya adalah kelas Orochimaru-_sensei_. Kelas hafalan yang paling dibencinya. Bukan hanya karena Sakura memang tidak menyukai segala pelajaran yang bersifat hafalan, tapi juga karena Orochimaru-_sensei_ mampu membuat setiap anak di kelasnya bergidik ngeri dengan status dosen _killer_ yang disandangnya. Mungkin hanya Yamanaka Ino yang bisa mengikuti pelajarannya dengan wajah tak tertekan. _Hah, seandainya saja otakku mampu menghafal sedahsyat Ino!_

"Sakura-_chan_, kau lihat Ino?"

Sakura kembali dari bawah sadarnya, dia melihat Naruto berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Diculik adikmu," katanya singkat.

"Sial! Tidak ibuku, tidak Naruko, kenapa mereka hobi sekali menculik pacarku!"

Sakura tertawa, teringat cerita Ino bulan lalu saat Naruto mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Naruto di akhir pekan. Ino merasa senang karena Kushina-_san_, ibu Naruto, begitu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi kunjungan itu meninggalkan cerita lucu di mana hampir selama kunjungan itu Naruto tidak bisa berduaan dengan Ino karena Kushina-_san_ dan Naruko memonopoli Ino dengan urusan dan perbincangan antar wanita yang tidak memberikan tempat untuk Naruto di dalamnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Ino akan baik-baik saja jika yang menculiknya adalah adikmu." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan cardigannya yang agak kusut saat duduk tadi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Sakura terkejut, dia tidak menyadari bahwa kursi yang tadi diduduki Ino telah diisi oleh orang lain. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Aku masih punya satu jam lagi sebelum kelasku dimulai." Sakura agak canggung menjawabnya. Dia cukup dekat dengan Naruto, karena Naruto adalah kekasih Ino. Meskipun Sasuke sering berada di antara mereka, tapi baik Sakura maupun pemuda itu cukup sadar bahwa tidak perlu ada komunikasi apa pun di antara mereka. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke kini menyapanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak duduk di sini menemani kami makan?" Sasuke menatap langsung ke arah mata Sakura.

Sakura gugup. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang tidak gugup ketika ditatap sedemikian intens oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Namun Sakura masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya dengan tidak bertingkah konyol mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke benar, kau bisa duduk di sini menemani kami makan, sambil menunggu kelas berikutnya." Naruto sudah duduk di bekas tempat Naruko. Kemudian memesan makan siangnya.

Sakura menatap balik Sasuke, sedikit memainkan peran aku tidak peduli padamu. "Aku ada ujian di kelas itu. Kurasa aku butuh ketenangan untuk belajar."

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, _bad boy_ Konoha menawarinya bantuan untuk ujian di kelas Orochimaru-_sensei_? Sepertinya bukan hanya Sakura yang terkejut, karena Naruto pun langsung tersedak minumannya.

"Oi, _Teme_, jangan macam-macam, kita ada juga ada kelas satu jam lagi!"

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiaannya kembali ke arah Sakura. "Bagaimana?"

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sepanjang eksistensinya di Universitas Konoha, yang Sakura tahu Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang tidak pernah menawarkan sesuatu, bahkan untuk kedekatan fisik yang berakhir pada hubungan satu malam pun dia tidak menjadi pihak yang menawarkan, tetapi sebagai pihak yang ditawari. Tapi kini di hadapannya, pria itu menawarkannya bantuan untuk belajar bersama. Yang benar saja!

"_Teme_, jangan macam-macam! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai ... sampai," ucapan Naruto terhenti, dia terlihat kesulitan untuk melanjutkannya, sedikit khawatir jika ucapannya menyinggung Sakura, "terjadi apa-apa," katanya pada akhirnya. Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Terjadi apa? Aku tidur dengannya?" Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya, Sasuke langsung menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"_Teme_!"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang dikatakan dengan sangat mudah tanpa memikirkan dia sebagai objek pembicaraan mereka masih berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan tidur dengannya. Aku hanya ingin membantunya belajar," kata Sasuke. "Kecuali jika dia menginginkan hal lain." Cara Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu mengandung sesuatu yang membuat isi perut Sakura jungkir balik.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa baru saja seorang Uchiha Sasuke menggodanya, Sakura memasang wajah datarnya. "Kurasa kau bukan tipeku, begitupun sebaliknya," katanya pada Sasuke. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto. Karena aku tidak akan pernah mengundangnya ke dalam kamarku selain untuk membantuku dalam pelajaran."

Kalau Sasuke bisa mengerjainya dengan ucapan tak senonohnya, maka Sakura bisa membuktikan pada Sasuke kalau dia tidak takut dan tidak akan menghindar dari permainan yang dilemparkan oleh pemuda itu. Ini hanya sebuah permainan. Sakura sadar tidak seharusnya dia terjebak dalam permainan yang dibawa Sasuke, maka dia menambahkan, "Aku serius. Aku tidak tertarik pada hubungan apa pun yang mungkin akan kau tawarkan padaku kecuali pertemanan. Itu pun kalau di pikiranmu ada tempat untuk menjalin hubungan seperti itu. Satu lagi, apa kau yakin kau mampu membantuku belajar? Maaf jika aku kurang sopan, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh butuh waktu untuk belajar. Jadi jika sekiranya keberadaanmu tidak membantuku dalam belajar, sebaiknya lupakan tawaranmu barusan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa bertanya pada Naruto tentang nilai akademikku."

Sakura menatap Naruto; Naruto mengumpat.

"Brengsek! Aku harus bilang kalau meskipun dia tidak pantas mendapat julukan ini, aku harus mengatakan bahwa dia memang jenius."

Satu informasi baru yang diketahui Sakura tentang Sasuke membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Mungkin Sasuke memang jenius, meski berita kejeniusannya tertutup oleh skandal-skandalnya yang lebih heboh ketimbang prestasi akademiknya.

"_Well_, kurasa kau hanya punya waktu kurang dari 45 menit."

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan gestur tidak peduli, yang ditangkap Sasuke sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"_Teme_, aku serius! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai ... sampai, ah! Kau tau maksudku!"

Sakura iba melihat Naruto. Dia tahu Naruto mengkhawatirkannya karena dia adalah sahabat Ino. Jika sesuatu telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke, lalu berujung pada dirinyalah yang terluka (Sakura meringis memikirkan kemungkinan itu), Ino pasti tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke. Hal itu tentu saja akan berimbas langsung pada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Maka Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan ini masuk ke kamarku dengan tujuan lain." Sakura tertawa kecil, berusaha memberikan keyakinan pada Naruto kalau dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan ini.

Sasuke berjengit mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Jadi sekarang aku punya julukan baru?"

"Itu kalau kau berani macam-macam padaku."

Naruto tampak khawatir tapi dia tahu dia tidak berdaya. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura berhak melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan tanpa intervensi darinya. "Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_. Hanya saja tolong jangan bawa hubunganku dengan Ino jika terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Sakura berdecak sebal. "Aku sudah kehilangan banyak waktu jika kau masih terus menceramahiku."

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Ya, kau bisa pergi."

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura pergi menuju kamar asramanya. Asrama putri tempat Sakura dan Ino tinggal terletak di area kampus, lokasinya persis di belakang kantin. Asrama putri hanya bisa didatangi oleh pria sampai batas jam tujuh malam. Hinata teman sekamar Sakura yang pemalu kaget bukan main saat melihat Sakura masuk ke kamar mereka bersama Sasuke. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke kini berada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau, kau," ucapan Hinata terhenti, dia bingung memilih kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya tanpa membuat Sakura ataupun Sasuke merasa tersinggung.

Sakura yang memahami maksud Hinata langsung menyela. "Tenang, Hinata, kalau kau berpikir aku dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan romansa, kau salah. Aku hanya akan belajar bersama dengannya."

"Belajar?!" Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dari suaranya.

Sakura meringis, antara geli dan frustrasi. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang terkejut saat mengetahui seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan belajar bersama dengan seorang gadis. Belajar dengan arti yang sebenar-benarnya. Bukan kiasan dari kata lain.

"Ya, belajar."

"Umm, baiklah. Aku, lebih baik aku pergi. Lagi pula aku sudah selesai. Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi."

Sakura yakin kelas yang dimulai sebentar lagi bukan satu-satunya alasan Hinata untuk menyingkir dari kamar secepatnya. Sakura melirik Sasuke. Sudah pasti Sasuke-lah alasan utama Hinata menyingkir dari kamar. Entah karena tidak kuat menahan pesona seorang Sasuke atau memang karena takut berada satu ruangan dengan tukang berkelahi yang namanya sudah dikenal oleh setiap mahasiswa di kampus mereka.

"_Ok_!"

Setelah Hinata pergi, praktis di kamar hanya tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat isi kamar Sakura. Tidak ada perabot berlebihan khas perempuan yang bisa membuat Sasuke sakit mata. Hanya ada dua tempat tidur dengan dua lemari kecil di samping mereka, ditambah satu meja rias beserta kacanya di ujung ruangan. Perabot-perabot kecil yang ada di kamar itu pun tak ada yang berlebihan, semuanya wajar. Tampaknya Sakura dan teman sekamarnya bukan tipikal gadis yang sering Sasuke kunjungi untuk kencan kilatnya.

"Sudah puas melihat isi kamarku?"

Sasuke mendengus. Dia merasa seperti tukang intip yang ketahuan.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa kamar seorang wanita."

"Seperti kau tidak pernah masuk kamar wanita saja," cibir Sakura.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Sakura, sambil menyeringai. "Jadi kau memantau segala pergerakanku? Aku merasa tersanjung."

Wajah Sakura memerah. _Sialan!_

_"_Dengar, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi sebaiknya kita mulai saja atau kau bisa keluar dari sini dan membiarkanku menghapal dengan tenang." Kedua tangan Sakura bersidekap.

"Hn, kita mulai!"

Sakura tercengang, benar-benar tercengang. Perkataan Naruto bukan bualan semata. Sasuke memang jenius. Dari cara pemuda itu mengajarkan cara-cara menghafal yang mudah serta dari cara pemuda itu menanyainya soal-soal membuat Sakura bisa menangkap kalau otak Sasuke ternyata bukan hanya berisi tentang perkelahian, keributan, dan wanita.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau siap-siap. Sebentar lagi kelasmu dimulai."

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Benar, sebentar lagi kelasnya dimulai. Dia segera merapikan modulnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Kali ini benar-benar senyum manis. Bukan senyuman sinis atau jenis 'aku-tidak-peduli'. "_Trims_, kau benar-benar membantuku."

Sakura tidak berbohong. Sasuke benar-benar membantunya. Setelah membantunya cara menghafal yang mudah, dia menguji hafalan Sakura dengan bertanya mengenai materi-materi yang akan diujikan.

"Hn, bukan masalah."

"Ternyata saat _mode_ berteman, kau tidak begitu menyebalkan, ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil setelah menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Berteman?"

"Ya, memangnya apa lagi? Aku serius saat mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tertarik menjadi salah satu teman kencan kilatmu. Dan aku yakin kau pun tidak tertarik menjadikanku temanmu untuk jenis yang itu."

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. "Siapa bilang aku tidak tertarik padamu?"

Sakura tahu Sasuke hanya menggodanya. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya. "_Please_, jangan buat aku menendangmu dari kamarku setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya ditendang oleh seorang gadis dari dalam kamarnya."

Sakura melotot. "Jangan kau pikir aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu. Karena aku serius ketika mengatakan hubungan yang bisa kutawarkan dan kuterima hanyalah pertemanan biasa."

"Aku bisa terus mencoba," kata Sasuke.

"Teruslah mencoba dan aku tidak akan bosan untuk menolaknya."

"Ya, kita lihat saja." Sasuke tersenyum, mengeluarkan rokok dari saku celananya.

"Kau merokok?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku alergi dengan asap rokok." Sakura meringis. "Menjauhlah dariku jika kau ingin merokok."

Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk merokok. Dia kembali memasukkan rokoknya ke dalam saku celananya. Sasuke sendiri bingung, kenapa dia langsung kehilangan keinginannya untuk merokok setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura bahwa gadis itu tidak menyukai asap rokok. Satu hal yang dia tahu, ada rasa asing yang mulai menyusup ke dalam dirinya saat bersama dengan gadis itu. Perasaan yang sama sekali tidak dia inginkan sejak dulu.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Maaf aku taruh fic ini di rate-M, karena setelah kupikir-pikir konflik di dalamnya nanti cukup rumit.

Salam hangat,

ahayla


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**To Be Loved**

Terinspirasi dari Beautiful Disaster karya Jamie McGuire

Spesial untuk adikku, Rie. :)

.

.

Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk merokok. Dia kembali memasukkan rokoknya ke dalam saku celananya. Sasuke sendiri bingung, kenapa dia langsung kehilangan keinginannya untuk merokok setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura bahwa gadis itu tidak menyukai asap rokok. Satu hal yang dia tahu, ada rasa asing yang mulai menyusup ke dalam dirinya saat bersama dengan gadis itu. Perasaan yang sama sekali tidak dia inginkan sejak dulu.

* * *

**Bab III**

**Our Side**

* * *

Sakura mengunci kamarnya. Dia bergegas menuju kelas berikutnya. Sakura sudah mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa pemuda itu tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya ke kelas, tapi Sasuke pun bersikeras akan mengantarnya sampai kelas. Sakura enggan berdebat lebih lama. Dia tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas Orochimaru-_sensei_ hanya karena perdebatannya yang tak penting dengan Sasuke. Setelah mengangkat kedua bahunya, dia membiarkan Sasuke mengantarnya sampai depan kelasnya.

Kelas Orochimaru-_sensei_ sudah hampir penuh, meski Orochimaru-_sensei_ sendiri belum hadir. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa lebih baik menunggu selama satu jam daripada telat hanya satu detik di kelas Orochimaru-_sensei_. Sakura sudah memprediksi bahwa seisi kelasnya pasti akan memperhatikannya jika mereka sampai menyadari bahwa saat ini Sasuke, _bad boy_ Konoha, mengantarnya masuk sampai kelas. Tapi dia tidak menduga bahwa kata 'memperhatikan' diaplikasikan dalam tindakan mata yang hampir meloncat keluar.

"Aku sudah sampai, kau bisa ke kelasmu sekarang."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. Tidak beranjak dari posisinya di dekat pintu kelas, dia berkata, "Masuklah."

"Aku bukan bayi, aku bisa masuk kelas sendiri, dan kau tidak perlu menontonku masuk dan duduk di tempatku." Sakura mulai risih, apalagi dia bisa merasakan bahwa puluhan mata di dalam kelasnya pasti mengarah kepada mereka saat ini. Bisik-bisik mengenai mereka pun mulai terdengar mendengung di telinganya.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau selamat sampai bangkumu." Sasuke menjawab dengan santai.

"Tapi-" perkataan Sakura terhenti saat dia melihat Orochimaru-_sensei_ sudah terlihat di ujung lorong kelasnya.

Dia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mendebat Sasuke. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih di posisi semulanya, Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di samping Ino yang memberinya tatapan 'kau-harus-cerita-titik'. Sakura melirik ke arah pintu masuk kelas. Sasuke masih berada di sana. Sakura mungkin salah lihat ketika dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya sesaat sebelum pergi.

Baru kali ini Sakura bisa bernapas lega setelah menghadapi ujian di kelas Orochimaru-_sensei_. Bukan hal baru jika Ino tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan ujian di kelas hafalan, tapi bagi Sakura ini momen langka. Ingatkan dia untuk terus menerapkan metode yang diajarkan Sasuke dalam menghafal.

Sakura tahu Ino sudah menunggunya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang berujung pada 'bagaimana kamu bisa seakrab itu dengan Sasuke?' Sakura tertawa memikirkan kata akrab yang terpikir di otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin kata itu muncul kembali ke permukaan, padahal sudah lama dia mengubur jauh-jauh kata itu dari kosakata yang mungkin akan dia gunakan, terutama yang berkaitan dengan laki-laki.

"Kalau kau sudah kembali ke bumi, kau masih punya hutang padaku. Aku pun masih akan menagihnya padamu!" Ino mendelikkan matanya. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di bawah dadanya.

Sakura mendengus. Dia tahu Ino dengan keuletannya, akan terus merongrongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengerikan jika jawaban yang dikeluarkannya tidak memenuhi standar jawaban bagi Ino. "Kau ingin mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya atau jawaban yang membuatmu puas?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Ino melotot, lalu tertawa. Kontradiksi yang membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja dua-duanya, Bodoh!"

Sakura hanya menatap Ino dengan malas. "Jawaban sejujurnya adalah aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke jika yang berputar-putar di kepalamu adalah mengapa dia mengantarku sampai ke kelas. Lalu alasan kenapa aku sampai bisa menempatkan diriku bersama dengannya adalah alasan konyol yang mungkin akan kau tertawakan jika kau mendengarnya."

"Nah, katakanlah alasan konyol itu!"

"Belajar."

Ino hampir menyemburkan jus jeruk yang diminumnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Kedua matanya membelalak, menatap ke arah Sakura, seolah apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura adalah jawaban paling tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa dipercaya abad ini.

"Sudah kubilang alasan yang konyol tapi memang begitu adanya."

Ino menjaga sikapnya. "Oke, asumsikan jawabanmu adalah jawaban jujur."

"Jawabanku memang jujur, _Pig_!" Sakura memrotes.

Ino tertawa. "Oke, oke, aku percaya. Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Ino memosisikan dirinya sebagai pendengar yang baik dengan kedua tangan di atas meja, menopang dagunya. "Kau harus bercerita padaku." Ino membuat kalimat sederhana itu menjadi begitu dramatis dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sakura sebenarnya malas menceritakan hal itu pada Ino. Malas karena menurutnya, apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke hanyalah hal biasa yang sama sekali tidak penting dan tidak patut ditempatkan pada sudut memori otaknya yang terbatas. Tapi sedikit pemikiran menggelitiknya, bagaimana jika ternyata keengganannya berbagi cerita pada Ino karena dia ingin menyimpan sendiri kenangannya dengan Sasuke di sudut memorinya, tak perlu dibongkar pasang, cukup ditempatkan di sudut dan dia akan mengingatnya selamanya. Mengabaikan pemikiran konyol itu, Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabannya.

"Sa-ku-ra." Ino menggunakan jurus andalannya: menatap Sakura penuh dengan intimidasi disertai penekanan di setiap suku kata nama yang diucapkannya. Sakura tahu dengan keuletan dan ketekunan Ino, cepat atau lambat dia harus menceritakannya. Mereka sudah berjanji tidak ada rahasia selamanya.

"Dia hanya mengajariku belajar."

"Belajar?" Ino tampak sangsi dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Ya, belajar. Belajar dengan arti sebenarnya tanpa konotasi apa pun jika hal itu sempat terbayang di otakmu."

Ino meringis. "Uhm, baik. Belajar. Nah, di mana?"

"Di kamar."

Kali ini Ino tersedak minumannya saat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, memulihkan kondisinya, sebelum menghadiahi Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mengundangnya ke kamarmu? Atau kau pergi ke apartemennya?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. "Apa yang membentur kepalamu, Sakura?!"

Sakura melotot. "Buang segala gambaran aneh di otakmu. Aku tidak mengundangnya. Dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengajariku. Ya, kupikir tidak ada salahnya. Lagi pula, dia memang mengajariku belajar dengan baik. Kuakui metode ajarnya efektif."

"Dia yang menawarimu?" Ino tampak berpikir.

Sakura mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Ino. Karena awalnya dia pun memikirkan hal yang sama. Sasuke bukanlah sosok _gentleman_ yang menawarkan sesuatu pada seorang wanita. Dia hanya mengambil apa yang ditawarkan wanita. Sakura meringis memikirkan kembali hal itu. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Sakura menatap Ino malas-malasan.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, kemudian kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku sudah mulai gila."

"Kau mengira aku yang mengundang Sasuke ke kamarku?" Mata Sakura menyipit, rasa tak percaya menguar dari tatapannya. "Hanya karena hampir semua wanita di kampus kita rela mengundang Sasuke ke tempat tidurnya, bukan berarti aku rela melemparkan tubuhku ke kakinya!" Emosi Sakura sedikit terpancing.

Kedua mata Ino mengerjap. Dia tahu sikapnya mungkin sudah keterlaluan. "Hey, _please_, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku," kata Ino. "Aku, aku, aku hanya ... maaf, aku hanya sulit untuk berpikir bahwa Sasuke menawarkan hal itu padamu. Maksudku, aku memang tidak akrab dengannya, aku mengenalnya hanya sebatas dia adalah sahabat karib Naruto. Tapi kau tahu 'kan reputasinya seperti apa."

Sakura mengaduk-aduk teh manisnya. Dia mengerti dengan jelas maksud dari perkataan Ino.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau..." Perkataan Ino mengambang. Dia tidak tahu apa dia harus melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sakura menunduk, memandang pusaran air di dalam gelasnya, akibat adukannya tadi. "Ya, aku tahu."

Sakura tahu maksud Ino baik. Sahabatnya itu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa hampir kehilangan kendali seperti tadi. Padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu sampai berbicara dengan nada lebih tinggi dari biasanya jika niatnya hanya ingin menjelaskan, juga bukan dengan kalimat tuduhan seperti itu. Jika laki-laki itu bukanlah Sasuke, apakah dia pun akan bereaksi sama seperti tadi ketika Ino meragukan bahwa laki-laki itu sendiri yang menawarkan sesuatu kepadanya?

Tidak. Sakura tahu jawabannya adalah tidak. Meski tidak sepenuhnya yakin, Sakura tahu jika subjeknya bukanlah Sasuke, dia tidak akan bereaksi seperti tadi. Dia mungkin hanya akan melemparkan lelucon mengenai bagaimana kehebatan dia merayu laki-laki itu sampai laki-laki itu mampir ke kamarnya. Yang sebenarnya mengusiknya adalah bahwa apa yang dipikirkan Ino menguatkan fakta bahwa tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke tertarik padanya. Satu fakta yang secara tidak sadar menimbulkan kegelisahan dalam hatinya.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan ragu. Harusnya dia lebih menjaga mulut dan pikirannya. Ino paham bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tadi secara tidak langsung membuka kembali luka lama Sakura. Luka yang berusaha disembuhkannya selama ini. Luka yang meski telah dibawa pergi ribuan kilo meter tetap saja ada, membentuk lubang kasat mata yang menyiksa Sakura.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Maafkan mulut tololku ini. Aku..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu seperti tadi." Meski masih canggung, tapi Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum menenangkan Ino. Dia tahu ini semua bukan kesalahan Ino sepenuhnya.

Ino tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Dia berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Uhm... Oke. _By the way_, kau kenal Hyuuga Neji?"

Sakura menatap Ino. "Hyuuga Neji?" Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat nama itu. Gambaran seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat mengambang di benaknya. "Tidak juga. Hanya kurasa dia pernah menjadi asisten dosen di kelas Kalkulus sekali."

"Tepat sekali!"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Ino mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya dengan semangat. Dia tekekeh kecil, sebelum memajukan tubuhnya, berbisik pada Sakura. "Panjang umur. Dia sedang melihat kita di arah jam enam," bisik Ino. "Lebih tepatnya sih memperhatikanmu." Ino menambahkan, sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, kedua matanya bersirobok dengan kedua mata Neji yang sedang memandangnya. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis ketika tahu bahwa aktivitas rahasianya diketahui oleh Sakura. Sakura tampak canggung. Tak ingin membuat Neji serbasalah, dia balas tersenyum tipis ke arah Neji.

"Wow, beginikah rasanya menonton opera langsung di depan mata?" Ino tertawa, yang disambut lemparan _tissue_ oleh Sakura.

"Jangan membuatku menamparmu di tempat umum, _Pig_!" Sakura mengancam Ino.

"Ouch, aku takut!" Ino tertawa. Dia tahu ancaman Sakura hanyalah ancaman main-main.

"Berisik!"

Ino tambah tertawa melihat reaksi Sakura. "Serius. Aku sudah memperhatikan. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Neji memperhatikan secara diam-diam di setiap kesempatan. Kurasa kau memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuat pemuda dingin itu takluk di bawah kakimu." Ino nyengir, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sempurna. Menggoda Sakura adalah salah satu hal yang paling disukainya.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Neji memang terkenal dingin, dalam artian, dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka mengumbar baik itu kata-kata maupun emosi pada orang lain. Setahu Sakura, Neji juga lebih mementingkan karir akademiknya dibandingkan kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang tidak ada manfaatnya. Seperti jabatan ketua klub Sains yang didudukinya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau 'kan tahu Neji itu hampir mendekati tipe pria sempurna idamanmu. Baik, jujur, pintar, bertanggung jawab, dan yang tak kalah penting, dia bukan tipe pria culun dengan kemeja yang dikancingkan sampai kerah. _He is hot, baby!"_

Sakura mendengus. Dia meneguk teh manisnya langsung dari gelasnya. Dia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memandanginya sejak tadi. Yang saat ini memperhatikan gerakan lehernya yang naik turun, akibat kegiatan minumnya.

Sakura baru saja meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, isinya masih ada seperempat gelas. Namun sebuah tangah mengambil alih gelas di atas meja itu dan menandaskan isinya. Sakura melirik ke arah si pemilik tangan dan kedua iris berwarna hitam kelam menatapnya.

"_Sorry_, aku haus." Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sakura mendengus pelan. Tidak bisakah satu hari dilaluinya tanpa harus berurusan dengan makhluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke?

Ino diam. Dia tidak berani menyuarakan pikirannya, takut jika Sakura merasa tersinggung. Apalagi topik mengenai Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya masih menjadi topik sensitif bagi Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang. Dengan senyum riangnya dia menghampiri Ino dan merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Ino. "_Hey, Ladies_. Boleh aku bergabung?"

Ino tersenyum manis. Rona kemerahan menjalar di pipinya ketika Naruto mengecup punggung tangannya. Udara di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi udara khas perayaan Hari Kasih Sayang yang beraroma cinta.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan membuatku muntah, _please_!"

Ino cemberut, melempar _tissue_ balasan pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa. Dia tidak benar-benar serius mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin balik menggoda Ino.

"Sudahlah! Dia hanya iri pada kita, Sayang," kata Naruto.

Sakura melotot ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena belaan Naruto.

"Omong-omong, kau jadi 'kan nanti malam?" Naruto bertanya pada Ino. Mereka berencana untuk makan malam di apartemen Naruto nanti malam.

Ino menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia ingat malam ini dia berjanji pada Sakura akan mengajak gadis itu pergi ke restoran _sea food_ baru di kota. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari asrama mereka. Padahal dia sudah lebih dulu berjanji pada Naruto akan makan malam di apartemen Naruto malam ini.

"Sayang, maaf. Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Aku berjanji pada Sakura akan pergi makan di restoran _sea food_ yang baru buka di kota malam ini."

Naruto tampak kecewa, tapi Sakura segera berkata, "Jangan bodoh, Ino. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa pergi sendiri? Kau pergi saja dengan Naruto. Aku bisa mengajak Hinata." Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, aku bisa pergi sendiri. _Ok_?"

"Aku bisa menemaninya malam ini."

Semua kepala di meja itu langsung menatap sumber suara. Seolah baru disadarkan bahwa di meja itu juga masih ada Sasuke. Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke lewat tatapan matanya. Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan wajah Sakura seperti habis dipaksa menelan sendok bulat-bulat.

"Hn. Ada yang salah? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

Sakura yang lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Aku juga akan pergi ke sana nanti malam. Kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama saja?" Pertanyaan Sasuke lebih mirip tantangan ketimbang ajakan.

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri dan aku bisa pergi sendiri juga."

"Apakah seorang teman akan membiarkan temannya pergi sendiri jika dia juga akan pergi ke tempat yang sama?"

"Memangnya siapa temanmu?"

"Kau bilang kau hanya akan mau menerimaku sebagai teman," kata Sasuke. "Kecuali kau berubah pikiran dan menginginkan hal lain." Dia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan seringai kecil.

Habis sudah. Sakura termakan omongannya sendiri. Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau saja. Kita bertemu di depan sana jam tujuh malam. Aku tidak menolerir ketidaktepatan waktu."

"Aku akan menjemputmu di asrama."

"Kita bisa-"

"Jam tujuh. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan seseorang yang kepalanya terbuat dari batu. Mungkin.

"Nah, masalah sudah terpecahkan," kata Naruto berusaha mencairkan tensi di sekitar mereka.

Ino meringis, memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian sebelum menutup matanya, dan bergumam memutar inti perkataan Naruto. "Ya, sudah terpecahkan."

.

.

Sakura sudah memutuskan. Meski Sasuke kini mengatasnamakan pertemanan atas ajakannya untuk makan malam ini, dia tahu laki-laki itu masih berusaha dan mengganggap dia sebagai tantangan. Sakura benci kalau di dalam hatinya dia sendiri menyadari bahwa ada satu titik yang tersentuh atas perlakuan itu. Namun dia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya pada realita yang terpampang. Semua laki-laki sama. Setidaknya jenis laki-laki seperti Uchiha Sasuke tidak boleh masuk ke dalam lingkaran hidupnya. Jika dia memaksa, maka Sakura sendiri yang akan membuat laki-laki itu mundur secara teratur atau bahkan langsung mundur dalam hitungan detik. Hal yang akan dilakukannya malam ini.

Ino mampir ke kamar Sakura. Dia meminta Naruto menjemputnya di kamar Sakura. Ino hampir menjerit saat melihat penampilan Sakura yang ada di depan matanya saat membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ini bukan pesta _Halloween_, Sakura!"

Sakura menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Kakinya dibalut sandal jepit lusuh yang bahkan untuk dipakai di kamar tidur pun terasa begitu menyeramkan. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus longgar berwarna putih kusam, dilapisi cardigan berwarna coklat muda yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke lututnya. Untuk bawahannya, Sakura memakai rok ala bohemian yang hanya menyisakan jari-jari kakinya untuk dilihat. Seakan apa yang dipakainya belum cukup parah, sebuah kacamata berbentuk kotak besar yang ketinggalan zaman bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. "Kupikir ini bukan kostum untuk perayaan _Halloween_."

"Bahkan _Jack-o'-lantern_ lebih terlihat baik dibandingkan penampilanmu saat ini," keluh Ino. "Kau tampak seperti nenek sihir, Sakura. Kau hanya perlu menambahkan sapu dan topi runcing ke dalam penampilanmu."

"Akan kucatat," jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, _please..._. Jangan membuatku menyeretmu ke dalam lemari pakaianku sekarang juga."

"Ino, _please_...," balas Sakura.

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Sakura, apa kau masih di luar?" Suara Hinata terdengar memanggil dari dalam kamar.

"Ya, aku masih di luar, Hinata."

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan tutup dan kunci saja pintunya jika kau pergi. Aku ingin langsung tidur."

"Baik."

"Hinata sudah tidur jam segini?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia sedang tidak enak badan."

"Oh," respons Ino.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan gerbang asrama. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Sakura disusul Ino pergi menuju gerbang asrama. Tak lama kemudian Naruto sampai dengan mobil sedannya yang berwarna kuning terang.

Naruto bersiul saat melihat penampilan Ino. Sakura bahkan berani bertaruh siulan itu hanya untuk menutupi air liurnya yang mungkin jatuh saat melihat penampilan Ino. Sakura tidak menyalahkan Naruto. Ino memang tampak menakjubkan. Dengan gaun model _one shoulder_ yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan pas, Ino terlihat sangat memesona.

Saat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino, Naruto menatap Sakura. Dia tampak kesulitan berkata-kata. Sakura memakluminya. Pasti dalam hati Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat penampilannya. "Hai, Sakura-_chan_. Tunggulan sebentar lagi, Sasuke akan sampai."

Sakura tersenyum sekadarnya, membalas sapaan Naruto. Awalnya Ino bersikeras ingin menunggu bersama Sakura terlebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke datang menjemput Sakura. Tapi Sakura meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak perlu menungguinya seperti ibu yang menunggui anak perempuannya. Akhirnya Ino mengalah dan pergi bersama Naruto.

Sakura menyingsingkan lengan cardigannya, melirik jam tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam kurang lima menit. Belum ada semenit, suara raungan mesin motor terdengar, disusul penampakkan sebuah motor _sport _yang berhenti di depannya.

Sasuke membuka helmnya. Dia menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip. Sakura menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Ada rasa malu terselip di hatinya saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke pasti menyesal telah mengajaknya malam ini setelah melihat penampilannya. Tapi Sakura menguatkan hatinya. Dia sendiri yang sudah memutuskan akan membuat Sasuke mundur.

Sasuke tampak geli melihat penampilan Sakura. Dia tahu bahwa Sakura pasti sengaja berpenampilan seperti ini agar dia berhenti menggodanya. Sasuke menghargai usaha Sakura. Penampilannya malam ini patut diapresiasi. Namun meskipun begitu, itu semua tidak akan membuat Sasuke mundur. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tertarik. Sasuke tidak berani mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ketertarikan antara laki-laki dan wanita. Dia hanya bisa mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia menyukai saat-saat di mana dia bisa berada di dekat Sakura.

"Kau cantik malam ini." Seolah melupakan penampilan Sakura yang parah, Sasuke tidak bohong ketika mengatakan bahwa Sakura tampak cantik. Kecantikan yang bukan hanya diukur dari apa yang kaukenakan.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan memulai malam ini dengan pertengkaran setelah kau terlambat."

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya. "Aku masih punya waktu satu menit."

"Lupakanlah. Aku sudah lapar."

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, apa kau yakin akan tetap pergi ke restoran itu dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Mata Sasuke dengan tidak senonoh memandang Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai dengan ujung kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti menyesal telah mengajaknya. "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya diikuti dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau yang memulai, Sakura. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan di kota nanti," kata Sasuke.

Seketika pemahaman menyentak Sakura. Dengan berpakaian seperti ini memang dia akan membuat Sasuke malu sekaligus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum. Dia akan jadi pusat perhatiaan dalam artian negatif dan Sakura benci jika harus menjadi seperti itu. Namun dia sudah kepalang basah. Tak mungkin menjilat ludahnya sendiri untuk berbalik ke dalam kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja. Selama kau bersamaku, aku menjamin tidak akan ada yang berani melakukan itu padamu." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura membeku beberapa detik. "Nah, ayo cepat naik." Dia memberikan sebuah helm wanita untuk dipakai oleh Sakura.

Sakura menerima helm itu dan memakainya. Dia kesulitan mengaitkan tali helm di bawah dagunya. Seolah menyadari kesulitan Sakura, Sasuke membantunya. Setelah berhasil mengaitkan tali pengaman helm, tangan Sasuke tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Tangan itu malah naik menyusuri dagu Sakura sampai ke sudut bibir gadis itu.

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Sentuhan lembut dari jari tangan Sasuke di sudut bibirnya langsung mengirimkan getaran ke pusat dirinya. Perlahan wajah Sasuke merunduk, mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Sakura hampir berpikir Sasuke akan mencium bibirnya, tapi pikiran itu sirna setelah Sasuke mengalihkan bibirnya ke telinganya. Ujung bibir Sasuke menyentuh daun telinganya ketika dia berkata, "Lipstikmu sedikit berantakan."

Perkataan Sasuke membawa angan Sakura kembali ke bumi. Sakura membenci pertahanan dirinya yang lemah. "Mungkin," suaranya terdengar serak.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berusaha mati-matian mengendalikan dirinya. Bohong besar jika dia tidak terbawa suasana saat tadi hampir saja mengecap rasa bibir Sakura yang penuh dan menggoda. Dia hampir frustrasi menahan gairahnya yang ingin mengulum bibir merah muda yang begitu menyiksa pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Kalau saja tadi dia kehilangan kendali, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura. Persetan dengan lipstik Sakura yang berantakan. Itu hanya alasan konyol yang dibuatnya sendiri. Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah dia takut dengan reaksi Sakura jika itu semua terjadi. Jika Sakura menginginkan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman, dia harus menerima dan menghargainya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Apalagi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa bentuk perasaan yang menghinggapinya saat ini.

Sakura naik ke atas motor Sasuke. Sasuke bersiap-siap menyalakan mesin motornya. Deru mesin motornya membelah malam. Sakura memekik, mengumpat, dan menyumpah serapahi Sasuke saat pria itu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan gila. Sasuke hanya tertawa lepas mendengar caci maki Sakura. Dia malah menarik lengan Sakura yang memegang ujung pinggangnya agar melingkari tubuhnya.

"Berpeganganlah, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh."

Belum sempat Sakura memrotes, Sasuke sudah menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Hal ini membuat Sakura mau tidak mau melingkarkan lengannya, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Mereka sampai tidak lama kemudian di tempat yang mereka tuju. Tungkai kaki Sakura seperti meleleh. Adrenalinnya terpacu dengan cepat akibat kecepatan motor yang dikendarai Sasuke. Dia bisa saja ambruk jika Sasuke tidak menopangnya.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa mencium tanah jika tidak ada aku."

Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke. Memangnya dia pikir siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. Membuat Sakura yang biasanya membalas kata-katanya menjadi tidak berdaya bahkan hanya sekadar untuk berdiri sendiri, memberi kepuasan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Ayo masuk. Kaubilang, kau sudah lapar."

Sakura mengatur napasnya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakkan akibat memakai helm. Tapi Sakura bersyukur dia memakai helm. Jika tidak, dengan kecepatan Sasuke dalam mengendarai motor, bisa dipastikan rambutnya akan menjadi kusut luar biasa. Hal itu akan membuat Sakura persis menyerupai nenek sihir yang sering muncul di buku dongeng anak-anak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang merapikan rambutnya. Rambut Sakura memang sedikit terlihat berantakan, tapi Sasuke menyukai kesan alami yang tergambar. Dia membayangkan bahwa jari-jari lentik Sakura yang sedang merapikan rambutnya digantikan dengan jari-jarinya yang menyusup, membelai rambut itu.

"Ayo kita masuk!"

Perkataan Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dia hanya bisa berharap celananya akan tetap longgar karena dia masih harus menghabiskan beberapa jam ke depan bersama dengan Sakura.

Mereka masuk ke dalam restoran _sea food_ baru itu. Seperti perkiraan Sakura sebelumnya, kini segelintir pengunjung restoran itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura sedikit menyesal mempermalukan dirinya seperti ini. Sasuke yang mengerti kegelisahan Sakura dengan cepat melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura.

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membisikkan kata singkat di telinga Sakura. "_Just friend, ok_?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus membalas apa perkataan Sasuke. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malas.

Mereka mengambil tempat di sudut ruangan, dekat kaca tembus pandang yang bisa menatap parkiran dan jalan raya. Sakura memesan nasi, cumi asam manis, dan segelas teh hangat. Sedangkan Sasuke memesan nasi, udang goreng tepung, dan segelas kopi.

"Kopi?"

"Hn, ada yang salah dengan kopi?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Nah, ada yang ingin Anda pesan lagi?"

Sakura meringis mendengar nada yang terlalu bersemangat, manja bahkan lebih ke arah mendesah yang dikeluarkan oleh _waitress_ itu. Mata sang _waitress_ bahkan tidak berkedip memandang Sasuke.

"Kau ingin pesan apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura, tanpa memedulikan perhatian berlebih dari si _waitress_.

"Tidak, itu saja cukup."

Sasuke bahkan tidak repot-repot memandang si _waitress_ meski hanya demi kesopanan.

"Baiklah, adik Anda tidak ingin memesan lagi. Kalau, Anda?" _Waitress_ itu masih berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke. Satu tangannya memegang nota pesanan, tangan satunya lagi memegang pensil yang kini berubah fungsi menjadi alat linting ujung rambutnya.

"Adik?" Perhatian Sasuke kini terpusat pada si _waitress_. Wajah _waitress_ itu berbinar-binar saat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Ya."

"Dia pacarku," kata Sasuke. "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ingin memesan lagi."

Wajah _waitress_ itu bagai dihantam meteor saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura, sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Uhm... Baik, pesanan akan segera saya antar."

"Jangan mulai mencari masalah denganku, Sasuke," kata Sakura setelah _waitress_ itu pergi dari meja mereka.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap sebagai kakak yang mengasuh adiknya."

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"_So do I_," balas Sasuke.

Pesanan mereka datang beberapa menit kemudian. _Waitress_ yang mengantar makanan mereka kali ini terlihat lebih profesional dibanding yang mencatat pesanan mereka. Makanan mereka hampir habis saat Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau suka memakai warna-warna suram di balik warna-warna cerah?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Dia melanjutkan makannya.

Suapan terakhir Sasuke sudah selesai. Dia mengelap tangannya dengan serbet yang disediakan di atas meja. "Kau memakai kaus berwarna merah terang di balik cardigan kremmu saat kau pingsan."

"Hanya suatu kebetulan. Tak ada kriteria khusus dari pakaian apa yang ingin kukenakan."

Sasuke tahu Sakura berbohong. Tapi dia tidak ingin memaksa gadis itu berkata jujur jika dirinya sendiri pun tahu ada batas-batas di mana kebohongan mungkin digunakan sebagai perlindungan diri.

Sakura tahu dia berbohong. Dia selama ini memang menghindari warna-warna cerah meskipun dia suka mengenakan pakaian dengan warna itu. Sakura tidak suka jadi pusat perhatiaan. Maka dari itu dia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik semua warna-warna netral yang membuatnya tak menonjol.

"Kenapa kau pindah dari kotamu?"

Sakura kembali menghentikan kegiatannya. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Tidak. Aku pindah karena aku melanjutkan pendidikanku di sini."

"Kenapa kau ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu di sini? Kudengar Universitas di kota asalmu juga tidak kalah bagus dengan Universitas Konoha." Sasuke tidak menyerah. Dia merasakan ada rahasia besar di balik ini semua.

"Aku mungkin lulus dua tahun lagi, lalu kenapa aku harus merasakan wawancara kerja malam ini?"

Jawaban cerdas Sakura membuatnya tertawa meski tidak memberikan kepuasan atas pertanyaan barusan. "Kau bisa balik mewawancaraiku."

"Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Oto."

"Kenapa kau memilih melanjutkan pendidikanmu di sini ketimbang di kota asalmu?"

"Mungkin sama sepertimu."

"Itu bukan jawaban," protes Sakura.

"Maka aku pun bisa mengatakan jawabanmu tadi tidak bisa didefinisikan sebagai jawaban."

Sakura menyerah. Bersilat lidah dengan Sasuke lebih menyebalkan dibanding dengan meladeni pertanyaan Ino.

Sasuke menatap ke sekelilingnya. Restoran ini cukup ramai, meski tidak sampai membuat sakit matanya. Lalu sepasang mata tertangkap retinanya. Iris mata hitam yang sedang menatapnya balik. Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia gelisah. Kenapa wanita itu muncul lagi?

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Sakura merasakan keanehan sikap Sasuke. Bahunya tegang, seperti bersiaga akan suatu bahaya. Raut wajahnya juga tampak cemas. Padahal biasanya selain memasang wajah datar, wajah itu akan memasang ekspresi meremehkan orang lain.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Bahkan nada suara Sasuke memperkuat dugaan Sakura bahwa pria itu tidak tidak-apa-apa.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?"

"Bisakah kau diam barang sebentar saja!"

Sakura terkejut. Sebelumnya semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi mengapa Sasuke sekarang membentaknya? Sebuah pemikiran terbentuk di benak Sakura. Sikap Sasuke ini diawali dengan pendangannya yang menyapu sekeliling mereka. Sebentuk rasa mual menyerangnya saat menyadari apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau malu pergi denganku," bisik Sakura pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" Sasuke tampak terkejut. "Tidak," katanya. "Sialan! Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Dia menatap Sakura langsung. "Tatap mataku, Sakura!"

Sakura menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana penampilanmu atau apa yang kau pakai. Sekalipun kau memakai karung sebagai pakaianmu, aku tidak akan pernah malu pergi denganmu."

Kalimat-kalimat yang diutarakan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentuh. Tapi dia berusaha memblokir semua afeksi yang mulai terjalin di antara mereka. Apalagi setelah mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau temanku. Dan sebagai teman, aku akan berada di sisi yang sama denganmu meski seisi dunia berada di sisi lawanku."

Perkataan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura. Teman. Hanya teman. Ingat itu!

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura.

"Kumohon kau percaya padaku. Apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini bukan karena aku malu pergi denganmu," kata Sasuke. "Tapi bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Sepertinya kau benar, aku tidak enak badan."

"Uhm... Tentu."

Sasuke ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Bayangan wanita itu seakan mengejarnya tanpa ampun. Umpatan, cacian, dan makian berusaha ditahannya. Dia tidak ingin lepas kendali di depan Sakura. Dia hanya ingin menyingkir. Kenapa wanita itu harus kembali dalam kehidupannya jika dulu dialah yang memilih sebagai pihak yang meninggalkan?

.

.

_Bersambung..._

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Semoga chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya.

Salam hangat,

ahayla


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**To Be Loved**

Terinspirasi dari Beautiful Disaster karya Jamie McGuire

Spesial untuk adikku, Rie. :)

* * *

"Kau malu pergi denganku," bisik Sakura pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" Sasuke tampak terkejut. "Tidak," katanya. "Sialan! Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Dia menatap Sakura langsung. "Tatap mataku, Sakura!"

Sakura menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana penampilanmu atau apa yang kau pakai. Sekalipun kau memakai karung sebagai pakaianmu, aku tidak akan pernah malu pergi denganmu."

Kalimat-kalimat yang diutarakan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentuh. Tapi dia berusaha memblokir semua afeksi yang mulai terjalin di antara mereka. Apalagi setelah mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau temanku. Dan sebagai teman, aku akan berada di sisi yang sama denganmu meski seisi dunia berada di sisi lawanku."

Perkataan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura. Teman. Hanya teman. Ingat itu!

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura.

"Kumohon kau percaya padaku. Apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini bukan karena aku malu pergi denganmu," kata Sasuke. "Tapi bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Sepertinya kau benar, aku tidak enak badan."

"Uhm... Tentu."

Sasuke ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Bayangan wanita itu seakan mengejarnya tanpa ampun. Umpatan, cacian, dan makian berusaha ditahannya. Dia tidak ingin lepas kendali di depan Sakura. Dia hanya ingin menyingkir. Kenapa wanita itu harus kembali dalam kehidupannya jika dulu dialah yang memilih sebagai pihak yang meninggalkan?

* * *

**Bab IV**

**The Mob**

* * *

Sasuke mengumpat keras-keras saat dia sampai di apartemennya. Dia baru saja mengantar Sakura pulang ke asramanya. Makan malam mereka hampir sempurna jika wanita itu tidak muncul begitu saja.

Sasuke mengambil sebotol bir dari dalam lemari es. Bayangan wanita itu selalu mengejarnya. Bagaimana wanita itu selalu tampak sempurna dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan berkilauan, tampak terawat, sebagaimana perawatan yang memang selalu difasilitasi untuknya. Bagaimana wajah teduh wanita itu selalu tersenyum menenangkannya dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang saat ayahnya mengamuk melihat hasil ulangannya yang tidak sesempurna milik sang kakak. Namun semua bayangan akan keindahan itu seakan sirna saat teriakan dan makian berputar-putar dalam kepala Sasuke. Teriakan wanita dan pria yang nyaris membuat kepalanya pecah. Sasuke melempar botol birnya ke arah dinding, menyebabkan botol itu menjadi pecah berkeping-keping. "Brengsek!"

"Aw! Hey! Sial!" Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke saat botol yang dilempar Sasuke mengenai dinding di sampingnya. Dia baru saja masuk. "Apa-apaan kau, Teme?"

Naruto tahu sahabatnya mungkin hobi berkelahi dan mengencani gadis-gadis secara kilat. Tapi dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan mabuk-mabukan dan dengan sengaja menghancurkan apartemen hasil patungan mereka selama ini. Kecuali karena satu hal.

"Dia benar-benar kembali," desis Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah sahabatnya itu. "Dengar, dia kembali atau tidak, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Brengsek!" Sasuke bangkit, mengambil sebotol bir lagi dari lemari es.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke menyambar jaket kulitnya, keluar dari apartemennya sambil membawa sebotol bir, kemudian membanting pintu keras-keras saat menutupnya.

Sasuke menegak birnya sampai habis, dilemparnya dengan murka botol bir yang sudah kosong itu. "Brengsek!" umpatnya lagi.

Sasuke tahu Naruto benar. Dia tidak boleh terus-menerus bersikap seperti ini. Peduli apa jika wanita itu kembali? Baginya wanita itu sudah mati. Sasuke menganggap wanita itu sudah mati sejak wanita itu memilih meninggalkannya sendiri.

Yang saat ini ingin dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah melupakan bayangan wanita itu. Dia menaiki motornya, menggeber mesinnya dengan raungan yang sangat keras, sebelum membelah kesunyian jalan di depannya.

.

.

Sakura merana. Dia tidak menyangka kalau beginilah akhir hidupnya hari ini: tidur di bangku taman. Kunci kamarnya hilang. Dia sudah mengeluarkan segala isi tas tangannya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sakura juga sudah mencoba menyusuri jalan yang dilewatinya sejak keluar dari kamarnya, hasilnya pun tetap nihil. Sakura sendiri lupa apakah tadi dia menyimpan kunci kamarnya di dalam tasnya atau hanya menyimpannya di saku roknya. Namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa menemukan kunci kamarnya di kedua tempat itu.

Hal yang paling bodoh yang tak pernah dia perkirakan adalah bahwa jam malam sudah lewat. Asramanya sudah dikunci dan dia tidak mungkin menelepon petugas asrama agar bisa masuk. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apa dia harus dengan bodoh mengatakan, "Umm... Maaf, kunci kamarku hilang saat aku pergi makan malam. Aku tidak bisa masuk kamarku. Lalu aku mencarinya di sepanjang jalan dan hasilnya nihil. Lalu ternyata pintu asrama sudah dikunci. Bisakah kau membuka pintu?"

Sakura meringis dalam hati. Alasan bodoh meski itu memang kenyataannya. Pihak asrama pasti tidak memercayainya. Kalau memang kuncinya hilang, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan langsung kepada mereka? Pihak asrama pasti mengira itu hanyalah alibi Sakura untuk pelanggaran jam malamnya. Sakura mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak terpikir untuk langsung menghubungi pihak asrama saat sadar kunci kamarnya hilang.

Lalu sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Dia sudah ingin mencoba menghubungi Ino. Tapi diurungkannya. Karena Ino pasti akan menerobos kamar pengelola asrama dan memaksa mereka membukakan pintu asrama untuk Sakura yang berarti buku catatan pelanggaran Sakura yang bersih akan ternoda. Bukan hanya itu. Selama ini uang kuliahnya ditanggung oleh beasiswa yang berhasil didapatnya saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru dengan catatan nilai akademiknya tinggi dan stabil ditambah tidak adanya pelanggaran berarti yang dilakukannya. Kalau sampai catatan pelanggaran jam malamnya membuat dia kehilangan beasiswanya, dia akan merana bukan hanya malam ini, tapi juga seumur hidupnya. Apalagi jika orang tuanya sampai tahu. Sudah tidak ada lagi tempat bagi Sakura di dalam keluarganya.

Tiba-tiba saja rasanya Sakura ingin menangis. Dia rindu pada keluarganya. Dia rindu pada ibunya, dia rindu pada ayahnya, lalu meski sulit untuk mengakuinya, Sakura juga rindu pada adik semata wayangnya. Dia ingin lagi merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Kalau saja dulu dia tidak terlalu egois dan termakan oleh iri hati yang menyerangnya, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia mungkin masih tinggal serumah dengan keluarganya. Meski bukan menjadi yang paling dibanggakan orang tuanya, setidaknya masih ada kebanggan yang bisa diberikannya untuk kedua orang tuanya. Bukan seperti sekarang.

Sakura tahu sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibanggakan orang tuanya dari dirinya. Anak yang dibuang. Bukan. Tepatnya anak yang tidak tahu malu. Dia telah mencoreng nama baik keluarganya, membuat adiknya malu, membuat dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk tinggal sekota dengan keluarganya. Mungkin mereka akan lebih bahagia jika Sakura menghilang selama-lamanya.

Malam ini, di bangku taman kota, Sakura menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak dia meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya. Kadang dia berusaha tegar, tapi setegar apa pun yang diusahakannya, dia tetap tidak bisa menahan laju air matanya yang selama ini ditahannya.

Sakura tidak tahu sampai kapan dia menangis. Dia hanya ingat samar-samar melihat sosok yang menyerupai Sasuke menghampirinya, duduk di sampingnya, dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

.

.

Awalnya Sasuke mengira dirinya mulai mabuk saat melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang menangis di bangku taman. Dia duduk tak jauh dari bangku taman yang diduduki Sakura. Susana di sekitar taman sudah sepi. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu duduk sendirian di bangku taman sambil menangis.

Sasuke hendak menghampirinya, tapi diurungkannya. Kelihatannya Sakura tidak ingin diganggu. Meski mendengar tangisan Sakura yang ditahan dan hanya menimbulkan isakan pilu benar-benar menghantam hatinya. Sasuke merasa hatinya bagai diris sembilu saat mendengarnya.

Sasuke baru mengenal Sakura beberapa hari, tapi gadis itu mampu menjungkir balikkan hatinya dengan sangat mudah. Apa yang dilakukan dan dirasakan gadis itu menular padanya. Saat gadis itu tersenyum senang, meski hanya karena bersenda gurau dengan Ino, Sasuke ikut senang. Dan saat melihat Sakura menangis sedih seperti sekarang ini, sanggup membuat hati Sasuke ikut teriris. Sasuke bahkan melupakan kegusaran hatinya sendiri. Niatnya untuk menenangkan diri dari masalahnya malah membawanya pada satu hal baru.

Sasuke baru berani menghampiri Sakura saat isakan gadis itu mulai tak terdengar. Gadis itu mulai tertidur dengan posisi duduk yang pasti sangat tidak nyaman jika dia terbangun nanti.

Sasuke merasa iba. Sudah lama dia tidak pernah merasa iba terhadap seseorang, apalagi seorang wanita. Baginya semua wanita sama, hanya makhluk egois yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Prinsip Sasuke adalah jangan pernah sekali pun memberikan hati pada seorang wanita. Karena ketika wanita itu membuang hatimu itu sama dengan mati.

Namun melihat sosok Sakura yang duduk dengan kaki yang diangkat ke atas bangku taman, dengan posisi meringkuk, menekuk lututnya, seolah-oleh mencari keamanan dan perlindungan dari sekitarnya membuat hati Sasuke tergerak. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemikiran bahwa Sakura sedang mengalami suatu masalah yang berat.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura, dia membuka jaket kulitnya, membungkuskannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura. Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura. Ada jejak tangis di pipinya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengusap jejak itu dari pipi Sakura. Anak-anak rambut yang menjuntai menutupi dahi Sakura, diselipkannya ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sasuke mengecup kening gadis itu dengan lama dan tenang.

Sakura bisa sakit jika tidur di bangku taman seperti ini. Angin malam akan membuat tubuhnya menggigil sepanjang malam. Tak tega dengan hal tu, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kecil Sakura. Dia akan membawa Sakura pulang ke apartemennya. Tak peduli jika besok pagi mungkin Sakura akan berteriak memakinya, memukulnya, atau malah mungkin ingin mengajaknya bercinta. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir yang sangat mustahil terjadi.

Sasuke membiarkan motornya terparkir di pinggir taman. Tidak akan ada yang berani mencuri motornya. Semua orang di daerah sini tahu dengan siapa dia akan berurusan jika mencoba mencuri motor itu. Lagi pula, dia bisa mengambilnya setelah Sakura sudah berada di kamarnya.

Jarak apartemennya dan taman ini tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya dua belokan sekitar lima ratus meter. Meski tubuh Sakura ringan, tapi membawa tubuh itu dengan jarak lima ratus meter mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke cukup kelelahan. Tapi dia tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Sakura sendiri sepertinya cukup nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia merapatkan diri, bergelung di dada Sasuke.

Suasana di apartemen Sasuke sudah sepi. Naruto telah merapikan pecahan botol bir yang tadi berserakan akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Tanpa ada halangan yang berarti Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan Sakura dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia menyelimuti gadis itu sampai sebatas dagunya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kedamaian di wajah polos Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Dia meninggalkan kamarnya untuk mengambill motornya yang masih terparkir di taman.

.

.

Sekembali Sasuke dari taman, dia langsung menuju kamarnya. Sakura masih tertidur dengan pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Sasuke tidak pernah sebersyukur ini saat mengingat bahwa dia memiliki tempat tidur king size, yang mampu menampung dua orang dewasa sekaligus. Godaan untuk tidur berdua di atas tempat tidur yang sama dengan Sakura benar-benar menyenangkan dan sulit untuk ditolak. Bahkan rasanya dia tidak akan menolak jika Sakura menginginkan hal lebih.

Fantasi bercinta dengan Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya membuat celana Sasuke menjadi lebih sempit. "Shit!" Sasuke mengumpat pelan.

Dia tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di satu ruangan yang sama hanya berdua dengan Sakura. Karena hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika hal itu dibiarkan begitu saja.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi air dingin untuk mematikan gairahnya yang sudah terlanjur naik ke ubun-ubun.

Sasuke mengerang frustrasi. Kenapa Sakura mampu melakukan hal ini kepadanya? Sasuke bukan seorang lelaki _gentle_ yang selalu mengagungkan dan memuja wanita. Dia juga bukan pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menyelamatkan sang putri dari marabahaya yang mengincar. Dia membenci wanita. Dia tidak ingin mengikatkan hatinya pada wanita. Dia pecundang, brengsek, perusak wanita. Apalah yang pantas dihinakan padanya oleh seorang wanita, dia setuju.

Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Sakura, semuanya menjadi kabur dan buram. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura seperti dia menyakiti wanita-wanita lain. Dia tidak ingin Sakura menganggapnya sama seperti wanita-wanita lain menganggapnya. Dia ingin Sakura memandangnya dengan penuh penghargaan. Lalu dia sadar bahwa Sakura terlalu baik untuk sekadar menerima perasaan asing yang mulai menyusup di hatinya.

Sehabis mandi, Sasuke kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk berpakaian. Sakura sedang tidur, maka pikir Sasuke tidak akan ada yang protes jika dia memakai bajunya di kamarnya. Anggap saja Sakura tidak ada. Meski begitu Sasuke tersenyum geli jika Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan hal yang dilihat gadis itu pertama kali adalah Sasuke yang sedang berpakaian.

Setelah berpakaian Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, mengamati wajah Sakura yang masih terlelap. Perlahan diusapnya wajah gadis itu dengan lembut. "_Oyasumi_," bisiknya lembut.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa di ruang tengah. Dia menutup matanya. Bayangan wajah damai Sakura saat terlelap menemaninya sampai ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Tampaknya Naruto belum bangun, Sasuke maklum. Naruto bisa tidur sampai 24 jam sehari kalau dia mau. Sasuke melirik pintu kamarnya. Sakura pun tampaknya belum bangun. Kalau gadis itu sudah bangun, sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan bisa aman pagi ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. Kalau hanya dengan terbangun tanpa mengetahui di mana dia berada saja bisa membuat Sakura terkejut. Apalagi jika dia menemukan seseorang di sampingnya, yang berbagi tempat tidur dengannya. Penasaran dengan reaksi Sakura, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perlahan-lahan, tanpa menimbulkan keributan yang berarti.

Sasuke menyusup masuk ke balik selimut, berbaring di sebelah Sakura. Dia mengamati wajah Sakura yang masih terlelap. Ketika merasakan sedikit gerakan dari Sakura, Sasuke berpura-pura tertidur dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak lupa dia memosisikan tangannya melingkari pinggang Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Seingatnya dia semalam berada di bangku taman, menangis mengingat masa lalunya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berada di atas tempat tidur di kamar yang tidak dikenalnya. Lalu Sakura menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang melingkari tangannya. Dia bangkit, nyaris meloncat dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Sasuke masih tidur dengan lelap di atas tempat tidur yang sama dengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura berbisik ngeri pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, berpura-pura bahwa dirinya baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya. "Pagi!" Sapaannya pada Sakura dibalas oleh tatapan tajam Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Dia tidak tahu di mana ini. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Kau?" Sasuke terkekeh. "Kita maksudmu?"

"Diam! Jangan bercanda, Sasuke! Aku serius, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku berhak melakukan apa pun di sini. Ini kamarku, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tampak berpikir. Kalau ini benar kamar Sasuke. Kenapa dia bisa berada di kamar Sasuke? Yang lebih penting, apa yang mereka lakukan semalam sampai-sampai mereka bangun di tempat tidur yang sama?!

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau melupakan apa yang semalam kita lakukan, Sakura." Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu dengan pelan, seolah-olah kecewa karena Sakura melupakan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Reaksi Sakura benar-benar melebihi ekspetasinya. Di saat semua gadis mungkin ingin berebut tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya, Sakura malah sebaliknya.

"Kau lupa kalau semalam kita melakukan hal yang fantastis? Aku kecewa, padahal semalam kau begitu agresif, Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan penampilannya. Dia masih memakai rok panjangnya dan cardigannya masih menutupi tubuhnya secara sempurna. Pasti tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya semalam. Namun itu semua tidak menyurutkan kemarahannya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, pasti tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kita semalam!" Sakura lalu pergi keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke sadar sudah waktunya membongkar kebohongannya. Dia bangkit, mengejar Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. "Sakura, tunggu! _Ok_, aku bercanda! Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita." Tangan Sasuke sempat menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura, sebelum gadis itu pergi lebih jauh.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya bertepatan dengan dengan Naruto yang baru bangun, dan keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Mata Naruto membelalak melihat adegan di depannya. Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan tangan Sasuke yang memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. Melihat wajah Sakura yang kesal dan marah seketika sebuah pemahaman terbentuk di benak Naruto.

"Sialan!" Naruto mengumpat. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Sasuke!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau sampai Ino mengetahui semua ini, aku pasti mati, begitu pikir Naruto.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Naruto pasti mengira bahwa dia telah meniduri Sakura dan mencampakan Sakura pagi ini.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Perkataan itu diucapkan dengan serempak oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai; Sakura mendengus. Naruto menatap mereka bergantian.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian berada di dalam kamar yang sama. Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman di kamar yang sama?" Naruto mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada tuduhan.

"Naruto, kau harus membantuku. Sakura tidak ada..." Pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Ino yang kalimatnya tergantung di tengah-tengah.

"Sakura!" Dia memekik dan menerjang Sakura. Ino memeluk Sakura dengan erat, tidak sadar bahwa pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura masih dikuasai oleh Sasuke.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Hinata menghubungiku. Dia merasa kau belum pulang dari semalam. Aku ke sini ingin meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menemaniku mencarimu." Ino memutar-mutar tubuh Sakura, memeriksa takut-takut ada luka atau sesuatu yang mengerikan di tubuh Sakura. Lalu dia sadar bahwa Sasuke masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Uchiha?! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Sakura!"

Sasuke tidak menuruti perkataan Ino. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Sakura saja tidak keberatan." Dia menatap penuh arti pada Sakura.

Ino memandang Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian; Naruto berdoa dalam hati agar kekacauan yang dibuat Sasuke akan berakhir dengan baik tanpa merusak hubungannya dengan Ino.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Haruskah dia mengatakan, "Ino, aku tidur semalaman bersama dengan Sasuke dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama itu dan kenapa aku bisa tidur dengannya."

Tidak! Sakura tidak mungkin mengatakannya dengan segamblang itu. Naruto bisa mati di tempat jika Ino mengira bahwa Sasuke menidurinya. Sasuke tampaknya menyadari kebimbangan Sakura. Maka dia berkata, "Semalam aku menemukannya tertidur di bangku taman, lalu aku membawanya ke sini."

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino dan Naruto menatap mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur di bangku taman, Sakura!?"

"Kunci kamarku hilang, aku tidak tahu menghilangkannya di mana. Aku berusaha mencarinya sepanjang jalan, tapi tak ada hasilnya. Lalu aku sadar bahwa aku sudah melewati jam malam. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke asrama."

"Tapi kau 'kan bisa menghubungiku!" pekik Ino.

"Lalu apa? Kau menghubungi pihak asrama dan membuatku mendapatkan hukuman atas pelanggaran jam malam?"

"Tapi kau bisa kenapa-kenapa kalau kau tidur di taman! Bagaimana kalau ada bajingan yang memanfaatkanmu."

"Dan untungnya aku yang menemukannya, bukan bajingan yang kautakutkan," sela Sasuke.

Sakura melotot; Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ino mengabaikan interaksi mereka dan langsung memeluk Sakura lagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku tidak mengulangi hal seperti ini lagi, _Forehead_! Aku hampir mati saat Hinata meneleponku."

"Ya, sudahlah. Lagi pula aku tidak apa-apa."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau brengsek, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke."

"Aku anggap itu pujian yang tulus," katanya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dalam diam. Dia tidak ingin salah bicara atau mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke bersamaan. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi sepanjang malam tadi. Dan Naruto tidak ingin menggali liang kuburnya sendiri dengan menyuarakan kecurigaannya pada Ino.

"Oh iya, Sakura, ayo lekas ke asrama. Kita harus siap-siap. Kelas Kakashi-_sensei_ dua jam lagi dimulai."

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya semalam. Tapi rasanya dia belum puas jika bukan lelaki itu sendiri yang mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Dia hanya ingat tertidur di bangku taman. Namun sekarang Sakura tidak mungkin menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Tidak di saat masih ada Ino. Sakura tidak setega itu pada Naruto.

"Kau benar. Kita harus bersiap-siap," kata Sakura.

"Perlu kuantar?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, Sayang. Aku membawa mobil," kata Ino. "Ayo, Sakura."

"Ya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, sebelum mengikuti Ino keluar dari apartemen, menuju asrama mereka.

Sepeninggal Ino dan Sakura, Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli pada siapa pun wanita yang kaukencani, tapi jangan Sakura, Sasuke!" Naruto kelihatan frustrasi. "Ino bisa membunuhku!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, aku hanya berteman dengan Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki minat dengan gadis itu."

"Pembohong," potong Naruto. "Aku bisa merasakan ketertarikanmu pada Sakura. Aku tidak mengenalmu sehari dua hari, aku tahu kau tertarik pada Sakura."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tertarik pada Sakura?" Emosi Sasuke terpancing. "Kalaupun begitu, aku sadar dia terlalu baik untukku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Naruto terhenyak. Dia sadar dia cukup keterlaluan pada Sasuke. Mengintervensi urusan pribadi sahabatnya benar-benar kelewatan. Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke nanti.

.

.

Sasuke bersiul saat melihat Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dia sedang duduk di atas motornya, di parkiran kampus mereka.

"Ada angin apa kau datang mencariku, Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus. Kalau saja dia tidak ambil pusing atas apa yang terjadi semalam, dia tidak akan mau mencari-cari Sasuke. Apalagi setiap orang yang ditanyainya mengenai keberadaan Sasuke langsung memasang sikap terkejut, pasti mereka berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah korban selanjutnya Sasuke. Menyedihkan.

"Jelaskan, apa yang terjadi semalam."

Awalnya Sasuke ingin menggodanya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku bersumpah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita. Meski sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika terjadi sesuatu semalam."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku serius, Sasuke."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura," kata Sasuke. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita semalam. Aku menemukanmu di bangku taman semalam. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku membawamu ke kamarku."

Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. "Lalu apakah, apakah kita, ah, lupakan!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak tidur bersamamu semalam. Aku tidur di sofa. Pagi tadi aku hanya ingin menggodamu."

Harusnya Sakura merasa tenang setelah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Namun seperti ada sebentuk kekecewaan saat menyadari tidak ada yang lebih dari hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Sakura beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau cara bercandaku tidak lucu. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kita adalah teman. Aku tidak akan mengacaukan pertemanan kita dengan tabiat burukku."

"Akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa tindakanmu mengencani wanita dan mencampakan mereka begitu saja adalah sebuah tabiat yang sangat buruk." Sakura menambah penekanan saat mengatakan frasa sangat buruk.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Bukan salahku. Mereka yang melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Brengsek!"

"Kau sudah bisa memakiku, itu berarti kau sudah memaafkanku."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Sejujurnya dia enggan mengakui bahwa dia merasa nyaman mengobrol lepas dengan Sasuke seperti sekarang ini.

"Omong-omong bagaimana dengan ujianmu di kelas Orochimaru kemarin?"

"Baik dan terima kasih banyak. Kau benar-benar membantuku."

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sakura mendecih, tapi kemudian dia tertawa. Sasuke terlalu percaya diri.

"Oh ya, maafkan aku tidak mengatakan lebih dulu mengenai semalam. Aku berusaha menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi Ino selalu saja berada di dekatmu, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya di depan Ino." Sasuke merasa dia perlu mengatakan semua ini. Dia tidak ingin Sakura menganggapnya pecundang dengan tidak menjelaskan secara langsung kejadiaan semalam kepadanya.

Sakura meringis. Dia tahu Sasuke berusaha melindungi Naruto. Emosi Ino yang kadang meledak-ledak bisa membahayakan hubungannya dengan Naruto. "Ya, aku mengerti."

"_Trims_," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Embusan napas Sasuke yang menggelitik telinganya membuat isi perutnya jungkir balik. Sensasi ini hampir membuatnya kehilangan orientasi jika saja tidak ada suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Ehm..., Sakura-_san_, boleh aku berbicara denganmu sebentar."

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Hyuuga Neji sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya, menunggu jawabannya.

"Eh, baik. Sebentar, aku akan ke tempatmu." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke menahannya. "Kutunggu di sini. Aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Jarak asrama hanya sejengkal dari sini, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sakura malas berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Sasuke. "Baiklah, terserah maumu."

"Nah, itu lebih baik."

Neji tampak gusar melihat interaksi Sakura dan Sasuke yang tampak dekat dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Neji dengan penuh penilaian. Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu akhir-akhir ini Neji sering terlihat mengamati Sakura dari jauh. Bahkan dari kabar burung yang beredar di kalangan para mahasiswa, Sakura adalah incaran Neji.

Hyuuga Neji, mahasiswa seangkatan Sasuke yang menjadi pujaan banyak mahasiswi di kampus mereka. Meski mereka berbeda jurusan, tapi Sasuke tahu nilai akademik Neji tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Tampan, kaya, dan punya otak. Kombinasi yang bisa membuat para gadis rela mengantri untuknya. Neji boleh menjadi kebanggaan semua orang, tapi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Neji menjadi kebanggaan Sakura.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Semoga tidak bosan membaca fic ini. Hehehe...

Salam hangat,

ahayla


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**To Be Loved**

Terinspirasi dari Beautiful Disaster karya Jamie McGuire

Spesial untuk adikku, Rie. :)

* * *

_Hyuuga Neji, mahasiswa seangkatan Sasuke yang menjadi pujaan banyak mahasiswi di kampus mereka. Meski mereka berbeda jurusan, tapi Sasuke tahu nilai akademik Neji tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Tampan, kaya, dan punya otak. Kombinasi yang bisa membuat para gadis rela mengantri untuknya. Neji boleh menjadi kebanggaan semua orang, tapi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Neji menjadi kebanggaan Sakura._

_._

**.**

* * *

**Bab V**

**Jealous**

* * *

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Neji. Ada perasaan tidak suka melihat gadis itu tampak akrab berbincang dengan Neji. Apalagi tampaknya pembicaraan mereka membuat wajah Sakura merona. Sasuke mendengus. Saat Sakura mendekatinya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk memberi tatapan tajam ke arah Neji yang tampaknya menyadari sedikit nada ancaman dari tatapan itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Ck! Sudahlah. Ayo pulang. Aku ingin segera istirahat di kamarku."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke berusaha menilai air muka Sakura saat gadis itu mendengar pertanyaannya dan hasilnya mengecewakan.

Sakura tampak merona, tapi kemudian berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Bukan hal penting."

"Katakan saja apa yang termasuk bukan hal penting itu."

"Sudahlah, itu bukan hal penting." Sakura tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan bertingkah seperti remaja yang jatuh cinta jika pembicaraan yang kalian lakukan bukan hal penting," ucap Sasuke sinis.

Emosi Sakura terpancing. "Kau ini kenapa?!" Wajah Sakura tampak memerah, kali ini bukan karena merona, melainkan karena menahan amarahnya. "Neji hanya ingin memintaku untuk menemaninya ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata."

"Lalu kau menerimanya?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura ingin mengatakan bahwa dia menolak permintaan Neji. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah mengatakan, "Ya dan apa masalahnya untukmu?!"

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu semua memberiku alasan mengapa kau memasang wajah konyol seperti tadi," sahut Sasuke dengan nada tajam. "Wanita," desis Sasuke.

"Brengsek!"

Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di atas motornya. Sakura tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke harus menyakitinya dengan kata-kata tajam seperti itu. Apa menurutnya dia tidak pantas jika mendapat ajakan seperti itu dari seorang lelaki? Entah kenapa kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya membuatnya merasakan kepedihan atas masa lalunya. Apa semua lelaki memandangnya seperti itu?

"Tunggu!"

Sakura tidak menoleh, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya kini sudah berada di sebelahnya. Dia membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya.

Sakura merasakan matanya panas, menahan air mata. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis lagi demi lelaki. Kenapa mendengar perkataan tajam Sasuke membuatnya tidak mampu menahan perasaan sentimentil yang kembali mempengaruhinya.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa, Neji-_san_."

Neji bukan orang bodoh. Dia melihat semuanya. Tak lama setelah Sakura kembali menuju tempat Sasuke, gadis itu tampak terlibat sedikit pembicaraan dengan Sasuke. Neji memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Neji tahu itulah yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti ini. Lelaki itu bisa melihat genangan air mata yang siap tumpah di balik pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Baiklah," kata Neji. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menatap kedua mata Neji ketika lelaki itu mengatakan kalimat itu. Memang hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana, tapi entah kenapa membuat perasaan Sakura hangat seketika. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Neji mengangguk pelan. "Satu lagi. Panggil saja aku Neji. Jangan memanggilku terlalu formal," ucapnya diiringi senyum kecil.

Sakura tersenyum membalasnya. Ternyata kabar yang beredar memanglah benar. Neji adalah seorang lelaki yang baik dan lembut. Mungkin dia juga dikenal dingin, tapi Sakura yakin itu hanya karena lelaki itu tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke. Lalu perasaan yang membuat perutnya serasa dipilin datang lagi. Sasuke. Mengingat nama lelaki itu membuat hatinya kembali sesak. Tanpa sadar dia bergerak menjauhi Neji.

"Ada apa?" Neji mengomentari sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau mempertimbangkan undanganku, ya. Hinata pasti senang kalau kau bisa datang."

Sakura tampak kikuk. Di satu sisi dia ingin menyenangkan hati Hinata. Hinata adalah salah satu orang di kampusnya ini yang bisa memahaminya selain Ino. Sebagai teman sekamar sejak mereka masuk kuliah, membuat Sakura tahu Hinata pasti mengerti alasan jika dia tidak bisa datang menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya. Sakura membenci pesta. Pesta adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Tapi di sisi lain dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Hinata. Meski gadis manis itu pasti tidak mengetahui bahwa Neji, sepupunya, sudah menyiapkan pesta kejutan bagi gadis itu.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan, tapi maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa datang."

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura mengangguk sekilas sebelum meninggalkan Neji dan berjalan menuju asramanya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih memerhatikannya dari atas motornya.

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke tidak lagi merokok. Memang berat awalnya, tapi entah kenapa keinganannya merokok tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja jika bayangan wajah Sakura yang terbatuk-batuk akibat asap rokok terlintas di benaknya. Namun kali ini Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia menghabiskan satu batang rokok, mengembuskan asapnya keras-keras, sebelum mematikan rokok itu dengan sekali injak. "Hyuuga Neji benar-benar mencari masalah denganku."

.

.

"Sakuraaa~!" Ino menghampiri Sakura di kamarnya dengan mata berbinar. Kamar Sakura tampak kosong, tak ada Hinata. "Hinata ke mana?"

"Sedang pergi bersama Shiho," jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari novel yang dibacanya.

"Oh," respons Ino. "Oh iya, kau harus menemaniku sore ini. Ya, ya, ya?" Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ke mana?" Sakura menatap Ino sekilas, sebelum kembali menekuri novel yang sedang dibacanya.

Ino mengambil novel Sakura, menutupnya. "Berhenti dulu, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Hey!" Sakura menatap kesal pada Ino. Dia merebut kembali novelnya dari tangan Ino. "Mau ke mana memangnya?"

"Ke Konoha Mall, belanja, Saku." Ino menatap penuh harap.

"Aku tidak ikut." Sakura berniat untuk kembali membaca novelnya, tapi suara Ino mencegah niatnya.

"Ayolah, Saku. Sudah lama kita tidak memanjakan diri kita bersama?"

Sakura menutup novelnya. Ino benar, sudah lama dia tidak pergi berbelanja. Biasanya, meski Sakura jarang membeli sesuatu, dia menyukai sesi belanja bersama Ino. Dia akan bertugas sebagai konsultan _fashion_ bagi Ino, begitupun sebaliknya. Kadang dengan uang saku anak sekolah yang pas-pasan, mereka hanya melihat-lihat baju, sepatu, dan berbagai aksesoris yang ada. Lalu mencoba satu per satu yang menarik perhatian mereka, meski tidak membelinya. Sakura memang tidak suka membeli baju atau sepatu yang berlebihan, tapi dia menyukai masa-masa dimana dia dan Ino menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Semenjak kejadian yang menyebabkannya pindah ke Konoha, Sakura benar-benar menutup pergaulannya. Hanya Ino, Naruko, dan Hinata-lah orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengan skala besar dengannya.

"Kau benar," kata Sakura. "Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Ada apa?" Ino memerhatikan air muka Sakura. Wajah Sakura tampak kosong sekaligus letih. Meski kini dia terlihat seperti sedang membaca novelnya, Ino tahu pikiran Sakura tidak berada di sana.

Sadar diperhatikan oleh Ino, Sakura menutup novelnya. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sa-ku-ra..." Ino kembali menggunakan jurus andalannya. Sakura tahu meskipun berniat menyimpan apa yang dirasakannya pada Ino, dengan keuletan yang dimiliki Ino dalam menginterogasinya, dia yakin tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk mengetahui alasan di balik raut wajahnya yang tampak kosong saat ini.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan. "Neji mengajakku ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata."

"Oh." Terjadi jeda sebentar. "Apa?!" Ino membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Sudah kubilang, dia pasti punya perasaan khusus padamu, Sakura!" Ino begitu bersemangat menyuarakan pendapatnya mengenai Neji pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap Ino dengan pandangan datar. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Neji mengajakku hanya karena aku sahabat Hinata. Dia ingin membuat pesta kejutan bagi Hinata." Sakura yakin Neji hanya mengajaknya karena alasan itu. Meski dia sedikit merasakan bahwa Neji memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, hal itu coba ditepisnya.

"Tidak-tidak." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Aku bisa melihatnya, Sakura. Hyuuga Neji tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada wanita lain. Dia hanya melakukan itu padamu."

"Dia melakukan itu hanya karena aku sahabat Hinata."

Ino mencibir. "Bah, kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak mengajak Shiho saja? Shiho 'kan juga sahabat Hinata. Sejak kecil malah."

Sakura mengingat sosok Shiho, teman satu klub Hinata di klub jurnalis. Setahu Sakura, Hinata memang sangat dekat dengan Shiho. Apalagi menurut Hinata, dia sudah menganggap Shiho seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Bisa jadi," kata Sakura. "Aku 'kan tidak tahu siapa saja daftar sahabat Hinata yang diajak oleh Neji."

"Kau ini!" Ino sedikit kesal pada sikap Sakura yang selalu seperti ini: menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari seorang lelaki. "Tapu tunggu, kau jawab apa ajakannya? Jangan bilang kau menolaknya."

"Aku memang menolaknya," jawab Sakura kalem.

"Haaahhh~!" Ino menatap tajam Sakura. "Dan sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini karena menyesal telah menolaknya?"

Sakura ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Ino. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan itu."

"Lalu kau kenapa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Oh ayolah, aku mengenalmu bukan setahun dua tahun, Saku."

Sakura tampak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Kenapa perkataan Sasuke begitu mengusiknya? Kenapa jua dia mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya pada Sasuke perihal ajakan Neji?

"Sasuke ada ketika Neji mengajakku."

"Apa? Ya, Tuhan! Lalu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Neji?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke pada Neji?"

"Sakura, kukira kau tidak buta dan tuli, 'kan? Kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud."

Sakura tertawa miris. Dia tahu maksud Ino, tapi dia sendiri tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Ayolah, semua penghuni kampus tahu apa yang mereka lihat, Sakura. Sasuke, si Brengsek Uchiha itu sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang tergila-gila pada Haruno Sakura. Setelah mengenalmu, tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke berurusan dengan wanita-wanita lain." Ino mengambil napas. "Semua orang tahu, kecuali kau, yang entah itu tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Kau percaya pada gosip?" Sakura mendengus tidak setuju.

"Gosip? Aku melihatnya di depan mata kepalaku sendiri, Saku," kata Ino. Dia menatap serius kedua mata Sakura. "Ok, aku memang awalnya tidak menyukai jika Sasuke mencoba mendekatimu. Tapi melihat apa yang dilakukannya padamu belakangan ini, aku tahu, dia menyukaimu."

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan dia padaku? Tidak ada."

"Ya, tidak ada. Astaga! Kau itu satu-satunya wanita yang tidak diundangnya ke atas ranjang karena dia menghormatimu. Satu-satunya wanita yang diperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam hidupnya lebih dari satu minggu, tanpa ada kata penolakan."

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Dia hanya tidak bernafsu padaku."

"Tidak bernafsu katamu? Bahkan saat kau memakai pakaian nenek sihir pun, aku bisa melihat tatapan penuh gairah darinya saat melihatmu. Kupikir satu-satunya yang membuat Sasuke tidak menyeretmu ke atas ranjangnya hanyalah karena dia menyayangimu, tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan memperlakukanmu sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya dengan wanita lain."

"Dan satu-satunya fakta yang kuketahui adalah hampir separuh dari populasi wanita di kampus ini sudah ditidurinya," sahut Sakura ketus. Ada perasaan sesak saat menyadari hal itu.

"Itu hanya gosip 'kan. Belum tentu juga hal itu benar."

"Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak pernah berusaha menyangkalnya. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku satu-satunya wanita yang tidak diundangnya ke atas ranjang."

Ino sedikit salah tingkah. "Aku hanya mengatakan perumpamaannya. Pokoknya kau itu istimewa baginya. Aku bisa melihatnya, Sakura," kata Ino. "Nah lanjutkan, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat tahu Neji mengajakmu kencan."

"Neji tidak mengajakku kencan!"

"Sorry, lanjutkan."

"Sasuke melihat tapi tidak bisa mendengar percakapanku dengan Neji. Dia bertanya padaku. Aku mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura gelisah. Dia seperti tengah menghadapi pengadilan atas apa yang dilakukannya. "Neji hanya mengajakku untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata, tapi entah kenapa kalimatku pada Sasuke mengatakan seolah-olah bahwa Neji mengajakku secara khusus datang bersamanya. Entahlah, aku, aku seperti orang bodoh yang ingin membuat..."

Ino menghela napas berat. "Aku mengerti. Lalu apa yang Sasuke katakan?"

"Dia menanyakan jawabanku dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku menerima ajakan Neji."

"Sakura..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu aku seperti wanita tolol yang mengatakan sesuatu tanpa berpikir hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku ... bahwa aku menarik."

Sakura merunduk. Dia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat bahwa dia menyadari kelemahannya. Dia tidak menarik. Tidak akan ada satu lelaki pun yang melihatnya secara utuh. Dia hanya akan terus menjadi Sakura, gadis yang tidak menarik. Sekeras apa pun dia berusaha mencoba mengubahnya, semuanya akan sama. Tidak akan ada satu pun lelaki yang meliriknya.

Ino menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Kau tahu, kau salah, Saku. Kau menarik. Sasuke dan Neji adalah bukti nyata bahwa kau menarik. Mereka menyukaimu. Kau hanya perlu membuka dirimu lagi, Saku."

Sakura diam. Dia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dalam pelukan Ino. Ino tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi Ino tidak akan pernah mengerti bahwa semuanya tidak akan pernah kembali sama seperti dulu.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian di parkiran motor, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menemui Sakura. Sakura masih bisa melihat Naruto yang secara rutin mengunjungi Ino di sela-sela pergantian kelas, tapi Sasuke tidak ikut bersamanya seperti biasa. Sakura tidak ingin bertanya. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa dia merasa sedikit kehilangan keberadaan Sasuke.

Saat makan siang pun, Sasuke tidak tampak di kantin kampus. Ino pernah menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menjawab bahwa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sibuk dengan urusannya. Sakura ingin bertanya apa kesibukan Sasuke sampai dia seperti menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupannya. Namun ditahannya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Maka ketika Ino mengajaknya pergi berbelanja, Sakura menyetujuinya. Mungkin dengan begitu, pikirannya tidak akan terus-menerus memikirkan keberadaan Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto mengernyit saat melihat botol minuman keras yang sudah kosong di ruang tengah apartemennya. Sasuke sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton acara televisi. Satu tangannya mengapit batang rokok yang sudah dinyalakan. Naruto mengambil _remote_, mematikan televisi.

Sasuke mengisap rokoknya, mengembuskan asapnya dengan pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke tertawa datar. "Aku? Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu." Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau menghindari Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukankah itu yang diinginkan semua orang?"

"Semua orang sekarang berpikir kau mencampakan Sakura."

Sasuke kembali tertawa. "Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Uchiha Sasuke tetap menjadi lelaki brengsek yang mematahkan hati wanita."

Naruto menghela napas. "Ino bisa membunuhku. Sakura mencarimu."

Tawa Sasuke berhenti. Dia menatap Naruto di sebelahnya. "Dia mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah kuduga." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, membuang puntung rokoknya ke dalam asbak di atas meja.

"Tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Dia selalu mengedarkan pandangannya setiap kali melihatku. Dia mencari-cari keberadaanmu," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Tapi ketahuilah kalian seperti dua orang tolol."

"Tolol, ya?" Sasuke menarik sebatang rokok lagi dari dalam bungkusnya. Dia mengambil pematik di atas meja, menyalakan rokoknya. "Mungkin."

"Kau menyukainya, sadarilah itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyukai, ya? Dia memang menyukai Sakura. Dia menyukai wanita itu sampai-sampai rasanya setiap sel dari tubuhnya menjerit saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum pada lelaki lain. Tapi apa bedanya? Meskipun dia menyukai Sakura, wanita itu tidak akan meliriknya barang sedetik pun. Wanita seperti Sakura tidak akan mau repot-repot memikirkan lelaki sepertinya.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya? Itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun."

Sakura terlalu sempurna. Wajah damainya ketika tertidur tercetak dalam benak Sasuke. Dia harus mengusir bayangan Sakura dalam benaknya. Sasuke menyambar jaket kulitnya, mengantongi kunci motornya, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Mau ke mana, kau?"

"Membuang bayangan wanita yang menyiksaku!"

Naruto hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Naruto tahu Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Belum pernah sekali pun Sasuke seperti ini. Sakura mampu membuka hati Sasuke yang selama ini tak pernah terjamah sedikit pun. Namun kenapa dari sekian banyak wanita yang memuja Sasuke, Sakura bukan termasuk yang di dalamnya. Naruto hanya berharap, Sasuke tidak menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

Dia bangkit, mengambil kunci mobilnya. Naruto mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke bahwa dia akan mengambil modul untuk mata kuliah pertama besok di rumah Kiba dan kunci apartemen dia taruh di bawah pot bunga kecil di samping undakan kecil di depan apartemen mereka.

.

.

Sakura harusnya tahu berbelanja dengan Ino akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi pintu asrama mereka akan dikunci, tapi Ino mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dia ingin mampir sebentar ke apartemen Naruto untuk memberikan kunci loker Naruto yang tertinggal di kamarnya tadi siang. Sakura menyarankan agar besok pagi saja Ino menyerahkan kunci loker Naruto sebelum kelas pertama dimulai karena ini sudah terlalu malam. Tapi Ino menolak. Besok kelas pertamanya dimulai pukul satu siang, sedangkan kelas pertama Naruto pukul delapan pagi. Ino enggan bangun pagi-pagi dan mengantar kunci loker Naruto ke kampus. Maka alih-alih menuju asrama, keduanya menuju apartemen Naruto.

Lampu depan apartemen sudah menyala. Tampaknya Naruto sudah berada di apartemennya. Tadinya Sakura berniat untuk menunggu saja di mobil, tapi Ino memintanya untuk turun menemaninya. Sakura pun terpaksa menyetujuinya. Meski sebenarnya dia agak canggung jika harus bertemu dengan Sasuke karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ino bingung ketika menyadari pintu depan apartemen Naruto tidak dikunci. Ino langsung membukanya dan pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya sangat mual. Dia berharap Sakura tidak akan melihatnya, tapi terlambat. Sakura masih bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di depannya dari balik bahu Ino.

"Kuharap kau mengunci pintumu, Sialan!"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wanita yang sedang mencumbunya dengan mesra. Kedua matanya membelalak saat melihat siapa yang mengiterupsi kegiatanya di depan pintu apartemennya. Sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang menghilang dengan segera dari balik pintu.

"_Shit_!" maki Sasuke. Tanpa memedulikan keadaannya yang tampil acak-acakan, Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya, berusaha mengejar Sakura.

Belum sempat Sasuke menuju tempat Sakura, Ino sudah menghalanginya.

"Selangkah lagi kau mendekati Sakura, kupastikan kau tidak bernapas besok, Brengsek!"

"Minggir, Ino!" Sasuke tidak ingin berlaku kasar pada Ino. Ino adalah kekasih Naruto, sahabatnya. Dia pun menganggap Ino sebagai temannya.

"Minggir katamu?!" Ino tampak terbakar emosi. Pemandangan yang tadi disuguhkan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya mual dan membenci lelaki itu. Bisa-bisanya lelaki itu melakukan hal seperti itu di belakang Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Sakura."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu berbicara atau bertemu lagi dengan Sakura, Sialan!"

Ino adalah gadis baik dan menyenangkan. Tapi Sasuke tahu gadis itu bisa berubah menjadi gadis yang paling berbahaya saat ada di pihak yang berlawanan.

Sasuke memandang ke balik bahu Ino. Sakura sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Ditemukan Sakura dalam keadaan hampir melakukan seks dengan wanita tak dikenal di sofa apartemennya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dialaminya.

"Ino, kukatan sekali lagi, aku ingin berbicara dengan Sakura."

"Sakura? Oh, ya? Kau pikir kau berhak menemui dan berbicara dengan Sakura setelah apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?" Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan mencomooh.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?! Sakura berhak melakukan apa pun yang ingin dilakukannya dengan lelaki lain, kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang kuinginkan dengan wanita lain? Sakura bukan kekasihku!" Emosi Sasuke terpancing.

"Apa? Kau?!" Ino tampak tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. "Brengsek! Mati saja kau!" Ino melempar kunci loker Naruto ke arah wajah Sasuke, yang tepat mengenai hidung Sasuke. Namun Sasuke bergeming.

Ino berbalik, menarik lengan Sakura agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi Sakura tidak mengikutinya. Dia malah berbalik, menghadap Sasuke.

_Sakura bukan kekasihku!_

Sasuke benar. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Tidak sepantasnya Ino memperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu. Rasa sakit yang asing menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya saat menyadari kebenaran dari semua yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dia bukan kekasih Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke bertelanjang dada. Ada ruam-ruam merah di sekita dada, leher, dan lengannya. Bekas lipstik wanita yang tadi mencumbunya, masih ada menghiasi bibir dan sebagian wajah Sasuke. Sakura mual membayangkannya. Dia ingin memaki Sasuke, tapi dia tahu dia tidak berhak. Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Hai." Hanya kata itu yang lolos dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tertegun. "Sakura, aku-"

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun. Kau benar, aku bukan kekasihmu. Kita hanya teman. Maafkan kata-kata Ino."

"Sakura!" Ino menatap tak percaya ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku-"

"Maaf kami sudah mengganggumu. Ayo, Ino, kita pulang." Sakura langsung berbalik, dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat sebutir air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Sakura tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Baginya semua sudah jelas. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. Sasuke berhak melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya dengan wanita lain. Meski kini dia merasa seperti ada palu godam yang meremukkan hatinya.

Deru mesin mobil Ino yang menjauhi apartemennya membuat Sasuke meninju batang pohon beringin di sebelahnya. "Brengsek!"

.

.

_Bersambung..._

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Terima kasih banget untuk semua yang sudah memberikan review, follow, dan fave fic ini. *peluk*

Maaf belum bisa dibalas satu per satu. Tapi apresiasi dari kalianlah yang membuat saya terus menulis lanjutan fic ini.

Salam hangat,

ahayla


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**To Be Loved**

Terinspirasi dari Beautiful Disaster karya Jamie McGuire

Spesial untuk adikku, Rie. :)

* * *

_Sakura tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Baginya semua sudah jelas. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. Sasuke berhak melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya dengan wanita lain. Meski kini dia merasa seperti ada palu godam yang meremukkan hatinya._

_Deru mesin mobil Ino yang menjauhi apartemennya membuat Sasuke meninju batang pohon beringin di sebelahnya. "Brengsek!" _

* * *

**Bab VI**

**Lieing**

* * *

Sakura tidak menyalahkan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapa pun. Sasuke benar. Dia tidak punya hak untuk merasa kecewa atau dikhianati oleh Sasuke. Memangnya dia siapa? Dia hanya kebetulan mengenal Sasuke karena Naruto adalah kekasih Ino. Hanya kebetulan Sasuke beberapa hari ini dekat dengannya karena dia sedang tidak dekat dengan wanita mana pun. Apa haknya merasa benci dan dikhianati oleh Sasuke? Tidak ada.

"Sakura, aku..." Ino tampak kesulitan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia ingin menghibur Sakura, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah apa yang mereka lihat di apartemen Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum, meski tidak mencapai matanya. "Tak perlu menghibur atau merasa bersalah padaku."

"Tapi dia-"

"Sssttt ... aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. _Okay_?"

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi ingatlah, Saki. Tidak semua lelaki seperti Uchiha Brengsek itu."

Sakura tertawa. "Mungkin." Dia menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh terima kasih. Dia masih ingat bagaimana tadi Ino begitu membelanya. Sejak dulu Ino selalu berada dalam barisan paling depan jika untuk membela dan melindunginya. "_By the way, trims._ Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku langsung ke kamarku ya, kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Sama-sama. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino tampak khawatir. "Apa aku perlu mengantarmu dulu?" Dia cemas. Meski dari luar Sakura tampak baik-baik saja. Ino tahu itu hanya tampak dari luar.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bukan bayi, Ino." Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, berusaha menunjukkan pada Ino bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin membuat Ino merasa terbebani atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Ok_, kalau begitu. _Bye_!"

"_Bye_!"

Ino memandang punggung Sakura yang mulai menaiki tangga, menjauhinya. Dia menghela napas berat. Ino berharap semoga Sakura benar-benar cepat melupakan apa yang tadi dilihatnya tentang Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke, Ino jadi ingat kalau dia tadi melempar kunci loker Naruto ke wajah Sasuke. Dia bersyukur karena lemparannya tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Dia lalu menuliskan pesan pada Naruto.

_To: Naruto_

_Kunci lokermu kutitipkan pada teman apartemenmu yang brengsek_.

.

.

Kalau waktu bisa diulang, Sasuke bersumpah dia akan melakukan apa pun agar itu bisa terjadi. Dipikirnya, melampiaskan kemarahan dan rasa frustrasinya dengan bercumbu dengan wanita yang ditemuinya di bar akan membuatnya melupakan sosok Sakura, mematikan perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh pada wanita itu. Namun faktanya itu semua malah memberikan masalah baru padanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, meneguk minuman keras langsung dari botolnya. "Entahlah," katanya.

Naruto menarik botol minuman dari tangan Sasuke. "Kau bisa merusak tubuhmu, _Teme_!"

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Minum," sahut Sasuke kasar. Dia merebut kembali botol minumannya, menandaskan isinya dalam sekali teguk, lalu meletakkan botolnya di atas meja dengan kasar, menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu maksudku. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Naruto sudah membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Ino beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, dia menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Bukan urusanmu," desisnya. Tangannya berusaha menjangkau lagi botol minuman keras yang masih baru. Namun dihalangi oleh Naruto.

"Kau bisa merusak dirimu,_ Teme_!" Naruto gusar pada sikap Sasuke. "Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Berisik!" Sasuke membentak Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu, kau tidak akan mengerti!" gumamnya frustrasi.

"Kalau begitu ceritakanlah, buat aku mengerti," balas Naruto. "Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Akuilah kau menyukai Sakura. Kau-"

"Aku memang menyukai Sakura! Aku bahkan mencintainya, Brengsek!" Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini." Nada suara Sasuke mulai melemah. "Aku tidak tahu."

Naruto tampak iba melihat keadaan Sasuke. Baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke begitu frustrasi. "Katakan," kata Naruto. "Katakan padanya mengenai perasaanmu. Buat dia mengerti bahwa kau mencintainya."

Sasuke tertawa miris. "Setelah apa yang kuperbuat?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlambat, Naruto. Dia tidak akan menerimaku, dia mungkin sangat membenciku sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengingat kembali pesan yang dikirim oleh Ino. Berbagai pikiran buruk singgah di benaknya.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, kedua matanya terpejam. "Sakura melihatku sedang bercumbu dengan pelacur di apartemen ini."

"Kau? Apa? Sialan!" Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia tampak berpikir dengan keras.

"Aku tahu aku salah," kata Sasuke. "Aku memang tolol. Bayangan wajah Sakura yang merona saat Neji mengajaknya kencan terus-menerus menghantuiku. Kau tahu, Naruto, rasanya menyesakkan saat aku tahu Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan itu jika bersamaku."

Naruto hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa. Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu. Aku merokok, mabuk, mencoba bercumbu dengan pelacur yang kutemui di bar. Tapi hasilnya?" Dia tertawa miris. "Aku tidak bisa menghapus sedikit pun perasaanku padanya. Bahkan saat bercumbu dengan wanita lain pun, aku membayangkan sedang mencumbunya." Terjadi jeda sebentar. "Akhirnya kupikir aku bisa merelakannya dengan lelaki lain asal dia tetap di sampingku, meski hanya sebagai temanku. Tapi mungkin saat ini dia bahkan tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganku."

"Minta maaflah padanya." Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus meminta maaf dengan cara apa. Aku bahkan menyangkal kesalahanku."

"Apa? Apa lagi yang kaulakukan, Sialan?"

"Aku mengatakan bahwa bukan haknya mengatur-atur apa yang ingin kulakukan. Sakura bukan kekasihku. Aku berhak melakukan apa pun yang ingin kulakuan."

"Kenapa mulutmu tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, _Teme_?" Naruto menghela napas frustrasi.

"Aku tahu aku benar-benar sialan. Mulutku memperburuk keadaan. Aku terpancing provokasi Ino."

Naruto meringis. Dia tahu dengan pasti Ino akan menjadi penghalang utama Sasuke saat ini. "Ino hanya ingin melindungi Sakura."

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke pelan. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya. "Ini, wanitamu melemparkan ini tepat mengenai hidungku."

Naruto menerima kunci lokernya dari Sasuke. Dia melirik pangkal hidung Sasuke yang ditempel plester. Awalnya dia pikir, luka itu didapat karena berkelahi. "Aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk membuatnya marah."

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus.

"Oh iya, aku ada kabar mengenai Hyuuga Neji."

Mata Sasuke memicing tidak suka saat Naruto menyebut nama itu. "Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Kudengar dari Kiba, Neji berniat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Kau pasti tahu akhir-akhir ini Neji sering memerhatikan Sakura."

"Sialan!"

"Jangan berpikir untuk berkelahi dengannya, Sasuke. Mungkin kau bisa menang dan mendapatkan kepuasan secara laki-laki, tapi ingat, Sakura tidak akan suka jika mengetahuinya."

Naruto benar. Meski Sakura tidak akan melihat langsung jika dia berkelahi dengan Neji. Sudah pasti berita itu akan menjadi kabar burung yang sampai ke telinga Sakura. Dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau Sakura akan semakin membencinya.

"Gunakan otakmu, bukan hanya ototmu." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat mencapai pintu kamarnya, dia berbalik. "Kau harus minta maaf. Lakukanlah perlahan-lahan. Masalah Ino, biar aku yang urus."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. "_Trims_."

Naruto tertawa. "Tak kusangka aku masih hidup untuk menyaksikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta." Dia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sebelum Sasuke bisa membalasnya.

"Tch!"

.

.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Kepalanya terasa berat. Hampir semalaman dia tidak tidur. Dia baru bisa tidur ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Apa yang dilihatnya di apartemen Sasuke serta perkataan lelaki itu padanya terus membayanginya. Hatinya merasa sakit mengingat itu semua, meski berulang kali dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itulah faktanya: Sasuke memang brengsek dan Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tapi tetap saja itu semua tidak mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sudah tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir pagi ini. Semalam dia berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Hinata yang tidur sekamar dengannya. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, sudah jam tujuh. Bukankah kita ada kelas jam delapan pagi ini?" Hinata bergerak ke arah tempat tidur Sakura. Dia berteriak saat melihat keadaan Sakura. "Astaga, Sakura-_chan_, wajahmu pucat sekali."

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di atas kening Sakura. "Kau demam, Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter."

Sakura mencegah Hinata. "Tidak usah, Hinata. Aku hanya demam. Istirahat sebentar juga sembuh," kata Sakura, suaranya terndengar sangat lemah dan serak.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura. "Bisa tolong siapkan handuk kecil?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia langsung menyiapkan handuk kecil dan sebaskom air dingin untuk membatu menurunkan demam Sakura. Dia mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam baskom air dingin dan diperasnya, kemudian diletakkannya handuk itu di atas kening Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Hinata bergegas mencari obat penurun demam di kotak obat, tapi nihil. "Sakura-_chan_, kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku ke apotek dulu mencari obat penurun demam."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hinata. Sebentar lagi juga demamku turun."

"Tidak, kau tunggu di sini ya. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sepeninggal Hinata, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Tubuhnya menggigil, meski suhu tubuhnya panas. Bayangan Sasuke yang mencumbu seorang wanita mengantar kepergian Sakura ke alam mimpi.

.

.

_"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"_

_Lelaki itu menyalakan rokoknya, mengisapnya, dan membumbungkan asapnya tinggi-tinggi. "Jangan bodoh, Sakura-chan. Kaupikir aku serius denganmu?"_

_"Kau, kau, kaubilang bahwa kau..."_

_"Apa? Mencintaimu?" Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Semua lelaki mendekatimu hanya karena kau adalah..."_

_._

_._

"Tidakkk!"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hah?" Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Napasnya masih memburu akibat mimpinya. Hyuuga Neji sedang duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. "Apa, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sakura bersikap defensif. Dia merapatkan selimutnya sampai ke dagunya. Di balik selimutnya, dia hanya memakai kaus tipis berlengan pendek.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aa, maaf. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Hinata di jalan. Dia bilang kau sedang sakit. Aku mengantarnya membeli obat penurun demam di apotek."

Sakura mengangguk. Sikapnya yang defensif mulai mengendur. "Di mana Hinata?"

"Hinata minta maaf. Dia tidak bisa menjagamu. Dia ada ujian di kelas kedua, dia sudah berusaha menghubungi Ino, temanmu. Tapi teleponnya tidak diangkat."

Sakura ingat, Ino pasti mematikan ponselnya jika dia berencana tidur sampai siang. Apalagi kelas pertamanya baru dimulai nanti siang.

"Aku menawarkan diri untuk menjagamu sampai Hinata pulang siang ini. Dia tidak ada kelas setelah makan siang."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Neji-_san_."

"Sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku Neji."

"Aa..." Sakura merasa malu diingatkan kembali mengenai hal itu oleh Neji. "Maaf, aku hanya tidak terbiasa."

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu minta maaf," katanya. "Nah, biasakanlah."

Sakura membalas senyuman Neji. "Baiklah," katanya. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kelasmu? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi demamku pasti turun."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini." Neji bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau belum makan 'kan? Tadi aku mampir membeli bubur sebelum ke sini. Sebentar aku ambil dulu di penghangat."

Sakura memandang punggung tegap Neji yang berjalan menjauhinya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perhatian sebesar ini dari seorang lelaki. Faktanya tidak ada lelaki yang bersikap tulus memerhatikannya. Kehadiran Neji secara perlahan menghangatkan hatinya.

"Ini buburnya. Makanlah." Neji meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sakura. "Mungkin sedikit mencair, tapi masih enak dimakan."

Sakura menanggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur. Sakura sedikit kesulitan saat mencoba meraih mangkuk bubur di atas meja. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

Neji yang mengerti kondisi Sakura segera menghalanginya. Dia mengambil mangkok bubur itu. "Biar kusuapi."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Tidak perlu, Neji. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," bantah Neji. Dia menyendok sesuap bubur, meniupinya agar tidak terlalu panas jika ditelan oleh Sakura. "Aku pernah merasakan demam sepertimu. Rasanya sangat tidak enak. Tubuh terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga." Dia tersenyum. "Nah, buka mulutmu."

Sakura hanya menangguk patuh dan membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan bubur dari Neji. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Sakura, Neji membatunya untuk meminum obat penurun panas yang tadi dibeli oleh Hinata di apotek. Neji juga sudah mengganti handuk di atas kening Sakura dengan handuk yang baru.

"Nah, tidurlah lagi. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu."

Sakura merasa tersentuh dengan perhatian Neji. Dia percaya Neji tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Neji bukanlah Sasuke...

Hatinya terasa dipilin saat mengingat nama Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia harus melupakan Sasuke. Mereka hanya teman. Tidak akan pernah lebih dari teman.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, Neji," kata Sakura ketika dia membuka kedua matanya.

Neji mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol?"

Sakura menyetujuinya. "Tapi aku bukan teman ngobrol yang baik," katanya.

Neji tertawa kecil. "Kau diam pun, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Sakura balik tertawa kecil. Dia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul sepuluh. Masih ada dua jam sebelum waktu makan siang.

"Sakura, apa kau masih belum mengubah keputusanmu untuk ikut datang di pesta kejutan ulang tahun Hinata?"

Sakura menatap kedua mata Neji yang memancarkan kesungguhan dan ketulusan saat mengatakannya. Neji pastilah sangat mengasihi Hinata. Sakura merasa bersalah. Dia ingin hadir di pesta itu. Namun dia merasa dirinya belum siap jika harus kembali menghadiri sebuah pesta. Dia benci pesta, dia benci. Semua itu hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan lama yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"Maaf, Neji. Aku tidak bisa."

Neji tampak kecewa, tapi kemudian lelaki itu menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi bolehkan aku membantu persiapan pesta itu?"

Neji menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sakura menolak datang ke pesta itu, tapi malah mengajukan diri untuk membantu persiapannya. Neji dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura. Mungkinkah Sakura mempunyai kenangan buruk mengenai pesta? pikir Neji.

Sakura adalah wanita yang cantik dan manis. Memang dia bukanlah wanita tercantik yang pernah Neji temui. Namun sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Neji tahu dia menyukainya. Sakura begitu sederhana. Dia sama sekali tidak tampak menonjol jika dibandingkan dengan Yamanaka Ino dan Namikaze Naruko, teman yang sering Neji lihat berada bersama dengan Sakura. Namun Sakura memiliki daya tarik yang sulit ditolaknya.

Kini Neji memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang pucat akibat sakitnya. Kedua bola mata Sakura tampak lebih besar dibingkai wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Bibir merahnya tak begitu bersinar seperti biasa, tapi itu semua tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikan alami wanita itu. Tanpa sadar Neji menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di sisi tempat tidur.

"Tentu saja. Hinata pasti sangat senang jika mengetahui kau juga ikut serta dalam persiapan pesta ulang tahunnya," kata Neji. "Begitu juga aku."

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat menyadari sentuhan tangan Neji yang menggenggam tangannya. Sakura ingin melepasnya, tapi melihat sorot mata Neji yang begitu tulus, dia tidak kuasa melakukannya. Karena tiba-tiba perasaan hangat membanjiri hatinya.

"Sakuraaa!"

Pintu kamar Sakura menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ino yang langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sadar akan situasi saat ini, Neji melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan mempersilakan Ino untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Kau sakit? Aku khawatir saat aku menghidupkan ponsel, Hinata meninggalkan pesan suara untukku. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau sudah baikkan? Apa perlu kita ke dokter sekarang?" Pertanyaan Ino datang dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino."

Ino mengecek suhu tubuh Sakura. "Syukurlah, demammu sepertinya tidak terlalu parah." Dia baru menyadari keberadaan Neji saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Neji di sebelahnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Ino menatap curiga ke arah Neji.

"Ino, Neji-lah yang menemaniku sejak tadi. Dia juga yang membantuku makan dan minum obat pagi ini."

Ino tampak memberikan pandangan menilai ke arah Neji, sebelum mengangguk kecil, dan beralih ke Sakura. "Aku akan menjagamu sekarang."

Neji mengetahui itu adalah pengusiran secara halus oleh Ino. Dia lalu pamit kepada Sakura dan berkata bahwa dia bisa menghubunginya sewaktu-waktu jika membutuhkan bantuannya. Neji meninggalkan nomor ponselnya di atas secarik kertas yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

Setelah Neji meninggalkan kamarnya dan Sakura yakin suaranya sudah jauh dari jarak dengar Neji, dia menatap Ino. "Kenapa kau tidak bersikap bersahabat padanya?"

"Siapa? Hyuuga Neji? Aku hanya tidak ingin dia-"

"Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" sela Sakura. "Dia tidak seperti itu, Ino. Aku tahu dia tulus menolongku."

Ino tampak sedikit salah tingkah. Sejak kejadian semalam, dia berniat tidak akan sembarangan memberi izin bagi lelaki yang ingin mendekati Sakura. Dia memang ingin Sakura membuka kembali hatinya pada lelaki, tapi dia juga tidak ingin jika lelaki itu adalah lelaki brengsek seperti Uchiha Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf pada Neji, bukan padaku."

Ino melotot. "Oh ayolah, kau tega jika aku harus meminta maaf pada seorang lelaki?" Ino mengibaskan rambutnya yang digerai ke balik bahunya.

Sakura tertawa melihatnya. "Dasar pengecut," ejeknya.

"Biar saja." Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh tak acuh.

.

.

Kelakuan Sasuke semalam berimbas pada hubungan Naruto dan Ino. Meski tak menghindarinya, Naruto bisa merasakan sikap Ino yang sedikit dingin kepadanya. Seperti saat makan siang seperti ini. Ino sama sekali tak mengajaknya berbicara. Apa pun yang dikatakan Naruto, hanya ditanggapinya dengan singkat. Padahal Naruto sengaja mengajak Ino makan siang di restoran tak jauh dari kampus mereka untuk membicarakan masalah Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengamu?" Naruto menatap Ino penuh arti.

"Aku?" Ino menghentikan suapannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sejak tadi kau bersikap dingin padaku, Ino."

Ino menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya, meminum jus jerusknya, sebelum mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangannya. "Tanyakan saja pada sahabatmu yang brengsek itu, apa yang dilakukannya semalam," sahut Ino ketus.

Naruto menghela napas. Inilah saatnya. "Aku tahu," katanya. "Sasuke sudah menceritakannya padaku."

"Baguslah."

"Ino, menurutku Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya salah." Naruto berusaha mengatakan hal ini dengan hati-hati. Dia tahu Ino begitu menjaga Sakura, dan emosinya yang kadang meledak-ledak tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Apa? Kau pikir dia tidak salah?!" Ino tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. "Coba katakan sekali lagi," tantangnya.

"Begini, Sayang. Maksudku, Sasuke benar. Dia tidak salah," perkataan Naruto terhenti saat melihat Ino siap menumpahkan amarahnya, buru-buru dia meralat ucapannya, "Sasuke tentu saja salah. Tindakannya bercumbu dengan sembarang wanita jelas bukanlah tindakan terpuji." Melihat sinar amarah Ino yang mulai meredup, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi kupikir itu semua haknya. Dia benar, Sakura bukan kekasihnya, kita tidak bisa menganggap Sasuke menyakitinya."

"Tapi dengan semua perhatian yang dia berikan pada Sakura, dia tetap saja tidak berhak melakukan hal itu!" Ino menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi mengertilah posisi Sasuke."

Ino memicingkan matanya. "Kau diminta oleh Sasuke untuk memengaruhiku, ya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tentu tidak, Sayang. Hanya saja Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin mereka mempunyai masalah," sanggah Naruto. "Apalagi Sasuke menyukainya."

"Sasuke menyukainya dan dia masih bisa bercumbu dengan wanita lain? Brengsek!"

"Tenang, Ino." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Ino yang mulai kembali terbawa emosi. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi coba kita lihat dari sisi Sasuke. Dia menyukai Sakura, tapi dia merasa dirinya tidak pantas menyukai Sakura."

"Syukurlah dia menyadarinya," sahut Ino ketus.

"Lalu yang kudengar Neji mengajaknya kencan dan Sakura menerimanya. Hal itu membuat pikiran Sasuke menjadi kacau. Dia berusaha menghindar dari Sakura. Dia berusaha melupakan Sakura dengan..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Bercumbu dengan wanita jalang?" tuding Ino tepat pada sasaran. "Pernahkah aku bilang kalau sahabatmu itu adalah lelaki paling tolol di dunia," kata Ino. "Dia pikir dengan melakukan hal itu dia bisa melupakan Sakura atau membuat Sakura menyukainya? Bilang padanya, bawa saja mimpinya itu ke neraka!"

"Sasuke memang salah, Ino. Kuakui cara Sasuke benar-benar bodoh. Tapi dia menyesal. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Kita juga tidak boleh terlalu keras menghakiminya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Sakura memang bukan kekasih Sasuke. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke karena Sakura pun menerima ajakan kencan Neji." Naruto sedikit terpancing emosinya karena Ino terus-menerus menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Sakura sama sekali tidak menerima ajakan kencan Neji, Bodoh!"

"Apa?"

Ino terkesiap. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto. Dia kelepasan bicara. "Tidak, lupakan."

"Tunggu." Naruto tampak berpikir. "Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke?"

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menyukai lelaki brengsek seperti Sasuke."

"Ino, kalau mereka memang saling menyukai, kenapa kau harus menghalanginya?"

"Aku tidak menghalanginya! Aku hanya tidak ingin dia kembali disakiti!" Bahu Ino bergetar.

"_Ok_, maafkan aku." Naruto menarik Ino ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku," bisiknya lembut.

Ino menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura kembali disakiti."

"Sasuke tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku berani bersumpah, Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya. Kalau dia tahu Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti semalam," kata Naruto. "Sasuke frustrasi, dia mencintai Sakura, tapi dia merasa tidak pantas. Dia merasa bahwa Sakura tidak akan pernah meliriknya. Apalagi saat dia tahu Sakura menerima ajakan kencan dari Neji. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana hormon lelaki bekerja jika mengenai masalah wanita yang dicintainya?"

Ino menggerutu dalam dekapan Naruto. "Sangat menyebalkan!"

"Omong-omong di mana Sakura? Biasanya kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan seperti sepasang sumpit," goda Naruto.

Ino memukul pelan dada Naruto. "Sakura sedang sakit. Dia demam sejak pagi tadi."

.

.

Sasuke langsung mengendarai motornya menuju asrama saat mendapat kabar dari Naruto bahwa Sakura sakit sampai tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Dia tidak peduli pada kelas Iruka-_sensei_ yang seharusnya dihadirinya beberapa menit lagi. Sesampainya di depan kamar asrama Sakura, dia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

Hinata-lah yang membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Untuk sesaat tubuh Hinata seakan mematung melihat siapa yang berdiri dengan tegap di depan pintu kamar asramanya.

"Uchiha-_san_," katanya pelan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. "Sakura ada?"

"A-ada. Sakura-_chan_ sedang sakit." Hinata tahu reputasi Sasuke yang gemar berkelahi dan mengencani wanita secara kilat. Itu semua membuatnya sedikit takut jika berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki itu.

"Siapa yang datang Hinata?" Suara Sakura yang lemah terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Uchiha-_san_, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata melirik Sasuke. Setelah mendapat isyarat bahwa Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya. "D-dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Lama tak terdengar jawaban. Hinata gelisah berdiri di depan pintu asramanya bersama dengan Sasuke yang tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba lelaki itu memaksa, menerobos masuk menemui Sakura.

"Biarkan saja dia masuk, Hinata."

Tanpa sadar Hinata menghela napasnya dengan lega. Sedangkan Sasuke, tanpa dipersilakan langsung masuk ke dalam asrama, dan mencapai tempat Sakura. Hinata cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar dan menyusul Sasuke. Dia takut Sasuke berbuat sesuatu yang tidak baik pada Sakura.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku saat melihat Sakura yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Wajah Sakura pucat pasi. Rambut merah jambunya yang terurai menyebar di sekeliling bantal, membingkai wajah pucat milik Sakura. Bibir merahnya agak kering dan pucat.

"Hai," suara Sakura terdengar lemah dan serak, tersangkut-sangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Hai," jawab Sasuke pelan. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Sasuke menyentuh tepi tempat tidur Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan tepi tempat tidurnya bergantian. Lalu dia menjawab, "Tentu. Duduklah."

Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar menggunakan kepala tempat tidur sebagai sandarannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, istirahatlah," kata Sasuke. Dia membantu Sakura membenahi posisi bantal yang digunakannya untuk mengganjal punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Hinata datang menghampiri Sakura. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang sedang dikunjungi oleh Sasuke, tapi dia juga tidak ingin berada di kamar yang sama dengan mereka. Sepertinya Sasuke ingin berdua saja dengan Sakura, tapi Hinata takut jika Sasuke berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura. "A-apa, apa kau bisa kutinggal sebentar? Maksudku, aku ingin membeli beberapa makanan dan keperluan di _mini market_."

Sakura sepertinya memahami kebimbangan Hinata. Jika dia berada di posisi Hinata, dia pun akan tampak canggung. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengatakan, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ada Sasuke di sini."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika Sakura menyebut namanya. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura. Apa benar baru saja wanita itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura percaya bahwa dia akan menjaganya. Tentu saja aku akan menjagamu, Sasuke membatin.

"Hn, kau bisa pergi Hyuuga. Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura."

"Aaa... Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura-_chan_, Uchiha-_san_." Hinata lalu pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua di dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke merasa sedih melihat Sakura yang terlihat lemah dalam sakitnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sakura.

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Sasuke ingin meminta maaf padanya mengenai masalah semalam. Namun dia tidak ingin mengganggu Sakura, apalagi kondisi Sakura saat ini sedang sakit. Sasuke tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Sakura.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Maafkan perkataan Ino semalam."

"Sakura, aku..."

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku mengerti. Hanya saja kau tahu 'kan, aku dan Ino adalah seorang wanita. Rasanya ... rasanya tak mengenakkan jika melihat kejadian semalam secara langsung di depan mata," suara Sakura terdengar parau.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sebersalah ini seumur hidupnya. Rasanya dia ingin mengubur dirinya jauh-jauh di dalam tanah agar tidak merasakan perasaan menyiksa seperti ini. "Kau benar, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal tercela seperti itu lagi."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Kau tidak perlu berjanji. Itu semua adalah hakmu. Kita hanya teman, Sasuke. Jangan sampai hubungan pertemanan kita mengunci hak yang kaumiliki."

_Teman, ya?_

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu. Dia tahu perlahan-lahan dia telah menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke memang dialah yang mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke kecuali pertemanan. Namun menghabiskan beberapa hari dengan Sasuke membuat pola pertemanan yang sudah dirancangnya bergeser sedikit demi sedikit memasuki ranah yang lebih intim.

Sasuke ingin mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dia mencintainya. Tapi dia tahu percuma. Sakura hanya menganggapnya teman. Dia memang senang Sakura mau berbicara padanya setelah apa yang dilihatnya semalam. Tapi rasanya lebih menyesakkan. Dia lebih memilih Sakura memaki-makinya dengan cacian yang kasar. Setidaknya itu semua bisa memberikan sinyal kepadanya bahwa wanita itu memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya. Bukan seperti ini. Ini seperti lebih pada kenyataan bahwa Sakura tidak memiliki perasaan khusus apa pun kepadanya kecuali pertemanan.

Kalau memang Sakura saat ini hanya bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang teman, Sasuke akan menerimanya. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum mengembuskannya dengan kasar. "Ya." Sasuke mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Kita teman," katanya diakhirnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Sakura merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar penegasan dari Sasuke. Rasa sakit yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan kondisi kesehatannya saat ini. Sesaat dia berharap bahwa Sasuke akan menyangkalnya dan berkata bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari teman. Tapi nyatanya dia salah. Sasuke memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar dan saat itulah dia melihat secarik kertas di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sakura yang bertuliskan nomor ponsel Hyuuga Neji. Dia mengambil kertas itu, mengamatinya, dan berusaha menahan emosinya ketika bertanya pada Sakura. "Ini?"

Sakura melirik kertas yang dipegang oleh Sasuke. "Oh, itu nomor ponsel Neji. Tadi pagi dia yang merawatku."

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk mengontrol emosinya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Dia mengingat perkataan Naruto semalam.

_"Gunakan otakmu, bukan hanya ototmu."_

"Oh," hanya itu respons Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit kecewa mendengar respons dari Sasuke. Dia sempat berharap bahwa Sasuke akan menunjukkan sedikit emosinya ketika mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki yang merawatnya tadi pagi di kamar ini. Namun ternyata nihil. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, tampaknya hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting baginya. Sekali lagi Sakura merasakan perasaan berdenyut yang menyakiti hatinya.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali kertas itu di atas meja tempatnya berasal. Dia berharap kertas itu akan hilang, entah itu jatuh lalu tersapu oleh teman sekamar Sakura atau tertiup angin dan terbang lewat jendela yang terbuka. Dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sakura menyimpan nomor ponsel Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura tampak lelah dan mengantuk. Matanya mulai sayu. Mungkin efek obat penurun demamnya sudah mulai bereaksi. Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke lalu membantunya membenahi posisinya agar kembali berbaring. Saat itulah jarak mereka begitu dekat, sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Sakura bisa menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sakura menyentuh dada Sasuke yang dilapisi kaus hitam.

Sasuke merasakan getaran yang menyapu seluruh tubuhnya ketika menyadari sentuhan Sakura pada dadanya. Dia menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti. Wajah Sakura yang memucat, kedua bola mata sewarna batu giok yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu, lalu bibir wanita itu yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia mengusap wajah Sakura dengan lembut menggunakan jarinya.

"Sasuke...," bisikan Sakura tedengar lemah.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Lalu dia menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan cukup lama. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati, dan memberikan kelembutan pada Sakura. Dia ingin menyalurkan perasaannya pada wanita itu dengan penuh perasaan. Dia ingin Sakura mengerti bahwa dia menyukainya, lebih dari rasa suka kepada seorang teman.

Sakura bisa merasakan ketika bibir Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sakura tidak ingin menolaknya. Mungkin Sakura akan segera menyesalinya besok ketika dia sadar bahwa Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia ingin merasakan kelembutan Sasuke hanya untuknya. Hanya saat ini. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Ketika ciuman di bibir mereka terputus, Sasuke mencium lembut keningnya. "Tidurlah," bisiknya. "Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia berharap untuk sekali ini saja bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang benar-benar tulus menginginkan dan menjaganya. Dan dia berharap lelaki itu adalah orang baru saja berjanji padanya bahwa dia akan selalu menjaganya.

_._

_._

_._

_Bersambung..._

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Terima kasih banget untuk semua yang sudah memberikan review, follow, dan fave fic ini. *peluk*

Maaf ya, ciuman pertama SasuSaku malah pas Sakura sakit. Itu karena saya selalu menganggap bahwa dicium sama suami pas sakit adalah ciuman paling romantis dan manis. #plak xD

Maaf belum bisa dibalas satu per satu. Tapi apresiasi dari kalianlah yang membuat saya terus menulis lanjutan fic ini.

Salam hangat,

ahayla


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**To Be Loved**

Terinspirasi dari Beautiful Disaster karya Jamie McGuire

Spesial untuk adikku, Rie. :)

* * *

_Ketika ciuman di bibir mereka terputus, Sasuke mencium lembut keningnya. "Tidurlah," bisiknya. "Aku akan selalu menjagamu."_

_Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia berharap untuk sekali ini saja bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang benar-benar tulus menginginkan dan menjaganya. Dan dia berharap lelaki itu adalah orang baru saja berjanji padanya bahwa dia akan selalu menjaganya. _

* * *

**Bab VII**

**Request**

* * *

Sakura belum menceritakan pada Ino bahwa kemarin Sasuke menjenguknya, bahkan menjaganya saat dia tertidur. Sasuke baru pulang ketika Sakura bangun saat hari sudah menjelang petang. Lelaki itu bahkan memberikannya ucapan semoga cepat sembuh. Memang terdengar sangat sederhana dan Sakura kini menyadari betapa konyolnya dirinya menganggap spesial ucapan seperti itu.

Sakura lalu mengingat ciumannya dengan Sasuke kemarin. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan Sakura ragu apakah benar kemarin Sasuke menciumnya? Namun kelembutan bibir Sasuke yang seakan memujanya masih begitu berbekas dalam ingatan Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa belum tepat menceritakan apa yang dialaminya kemarin bersama dengan Sasuke kepada Ino. Mengingat begitu marahnya Ino tempo hari saat melihat Sasuke bercumbu dengan wanita di apartemen lelaki itu. Seketika perutnya serasa dipilin mengingat pemandangan yang juga dilihatnya di apartemen Sasuke.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ya?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ya, ada apa denganmu?" Ino mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Jangan bercanda, aku tahu kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, 'kan?" Nada suara Ino seperti menuduh. Dia memutar pulpennya main-main, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. "Nah, katakan, ada apa?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sok tahu sekali," cibirnya. Tanpa menghiraukan delikkan Ino, Sakura membuka novel_ romance_ yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan kota beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hei, jadi kau tidak mau cerita, Saku?" Ino masih gigih. Dia ingin menarik novel yang sedang dibaca Sakura, tapi kalah cepat. Sakura sudah memindahkannya, jauh dari jangkauan Ino_._

_"_Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino." Sakura buru-buru menambahkan ketika Ino berniat kembali memberondongnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan. "Dan jangan ganggu aku dulu. _Okay_? Aku ingin menghabiskan novel ini dulu."

"_What ever_-lah," kata Ino sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa mahasiswa senior jurusan teknik yang kebetulan melintas di depan kelas mereka.

"Deidara-_senpai_ semakin hari semakin keren."

"Jangan sampai Naruto dengar, lho," goda Sakura, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dibacanya.

Ino tertawa. "Tentu saja pacarku lebih keren," katanya. "Omong-omong, kau sedang membaca novel apa, sih? Seru sekali sepertinya?" Ino mengintip judul novel yang dibaca Sakura. "Tanpa Batas," ucap Ino, membaca judul novel itu.

"Hmm," respons Sakura.

"Seru tidak?"

"Lumayan."

"Hey, ada adegan-"

Ucapan Ino terhenti saat Sakura memukul lengannya dengan novel itu. "Ini novel misteri, bukan stensil, Ino."

Ino menyentil kening Sakura sebagai balasan. "Siapa yang tahu isi dahi lebarmu ini."

Sakura tertawa, lalu melirik ke sekeliling mereka. Tampaknya semua penghuni kelas mereka saat ini tidak ada yang tertarik dengan percakapan yang dibangun mereka. "Sudah-sudah. Aku ingin meneruskan bacaanku. Aku bisa rugi kalau harus memperpanjang masa pinjam novel ini lagi."

"Ceritakan sedikit tentang isinya, Saki!" Ino memasang posisi sebagai pendengar yang baik, dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas mejanya.

"Malas ah," kata Sakura. "Kau baca saja sendiri nanti jika aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Sebenarnya Sakura enggan menceritakan isi novel itu kepada Ino karena dia sedikit malu dengan fakta bahwa tokoh utama dalam novel itu bernama sama dengannya dan Sasuke.

"Pelit," desis Ino.

"Biar saja," balas Sakura.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. Ino tidak akan serius marah padanya hanya karena dia tidak menceritakan isi novel yang sedang dibacanya. Biar saja Ino membacanya sendiri nanti.

Selagi menunggu kedatangan Anko-_sensei_ di kelas, Sakura melanjutkan bacaannya; Ino tampak beberapa kali berkirim pesan dengan Naruto menggunakan ponselnya. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang petugas kampus datang ke kelas mereka dan memberitahukan bahwa Anko-_sensei_ tidak bisa hadir di kelas hari ini. Kuliah pengganti akan diumumkan menyusul.

"Hah, tahu begini, aku tadi tidur lagi saja di kamar," keluh Ino.

"Tapi syukurlah, aku jadi bisa menyelesaikan membaca novel ini lebih cepat," sambung Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura. Kau ada kelas sehabis ini?" Ino bertanya, sambil merapikan modulnya dari atas meja.

"Tidak, aku akan kembali ke kamar," jawab Sakura. Dia menutup novelnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, kemudian melirik Ino. "Memangnya kau masih ada kelas?"

Ino tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Lagi pula aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kasurku. Aku ingin meneruskan tidurku. Semalam Naruto membuatku begadang. Haaahhh~ Aku cinta kasurku."

Sakura tertawa. "Dasar pecinta kasur. Aku curiga kau menyukai Naruto karena dia mirip kasur berjalan."

"Sembarangan!" Ino memelototi Sakura.

"Omong-omong apa yang kalian lakukan semalam? Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Ra-ha-si-a," bisik Ino misterius, sambil memberikan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

Sakura tahu Ino hanya mengerjainya. Dia yakin Ino dan Naruto tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang melewati batas. Pengalaman di masa lalunya membuat Sakura yakin Ino tidak akan main-main jika mengenai prinsip yang mereka junjung tinggi sejak dulu, meski Sakura tidak bisa memenuhinya.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah baikkan." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah. Kau harus banyak istirahat, _okay_?" Ino bangkit dari duduknya. "_By the way_, temani aku ke toilet dulu, ya," pinta Ino.

"Ya," sahut Sakura.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat dia dan Ino tiba di depan toilet wanita. Ada beberapa wanita yang sepertinya sedang menggunjingkan sesuatu di dalam toilet. Biasanya, Sakura akan menulikan telinganya. Bergosip di dalam toilet sudah jadi hal umum di sini, maka Sakura tidak akan ambil pusing, dan mengabaikan semua itu. Namun kali ini lain, jika ternyata dialah objek yang sedang dibicarakan oleh para wanita itu.

"Kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu, Haruno Sakura dicampakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke."

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi terlihat mengikuti Haruno. Biasanya dia selalu duduk bersama dengan Haruno di kantin saat makan siang."

"Benar. Kasihan sekali Haruno itu. Yang kudengar dia sudah tidur dengan Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan beberapa kali mendatangi kamarnya. Mungkin dia pikir Sasuke benar-benar serius padanya. Ah, Uchiha Sasuke memang brengsek!"

"Jangan suka bergosip di toilet!" Ino langsung masuk ke dalam toilet, menegur para wanita yang sedang menggunjingkan Sakura.

"Ah, Yamanaka-_san_, Haruno-_san_."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk membalas sapaan dari beberapa wanita yang baru saja mengasihani nasibnya. Tanpa diminta dua kali, wanita-wanita itu bergegas keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura melirik Ino di sebelahnya, yang balas meliriknya dengan tatapan sedikit keengganan.

"Jadi itu julukanku sekarang, ya?"

Ino tampak tak enak hati. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Mereka hanya tukang gosip," kata Ino. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Sakura menatap wajahnya pada cermin di toilet wanita. Wajahnya masih pucat. Pandangan matanya pun masih sedikit sayu. Baru satu hari menghilang dari kampus, gosip mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah beredar dengan cepat, bagai api yang diembus angin. Entah siapa yang menyebarkannya, kini hampir separuh populasi di kampusnya membicarakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Haruno Sakura bukan lagi mahasiswi pendiam yang bersahabat dengan Yamanaka Ino, melainkan mahasiswi yang telah menjadi korban dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa gosip seperti itu sudah lama berembus?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Ino tampak gelisah. Di satu sisi, dia enggan membahas masalah ini. Dia tidak ingin mempersulit posisi Sakura. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak ingin Sakura menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa yang digunjingkan orang mengenai dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya jika dia mengetahuinya, Sakura lebih bisa menyiapkan pertahanan dirinya.

Ino mendesah berat. "Umm, ya, kalau harus jujur. Beberapa hari ini memang ada selentingan kabar seperti itu. Apalagi kemarin kau tidak masuk. Mereka pikir kau," Ino tampak sulit meneruskan perkataannya, "kau tahu, semacam menangis karena patah hati," lanjutnya. "Tapi kau tenang saja. Itu 'kan hanya gosip. Besok juga pasti hilang dengan sendirinya," tambah Ino. Dia tidak ingin berita ini membuat Sakura merasa seperti wanita bodoh yang menangisi si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino tampak cemas. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan respons Sakura. Tapi dia terkejut saat mendapati Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," katanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura membuka keran wastafel di depannya, mencuci tangannya, lalu menutup kembali keran itu. "Gosip itu justru membuatku menjadi normal, 'kan?"

Ino hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan retoris dari Sakura.

"Kau jadi ke toilet, tidak?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tertawa kikuk. "Tidak jadi," katanya. "Kita langsung ke kamar saja."

"_Okay_."

.

.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan langkah-langkah kakinya yang cukup besar, dia memutari area kampus. Tujuannya hanya satu: ingin sesegera mungkin bertemu dengan Sakura. Tadi pagi saat dia ingin mengunjungi Sakura di kamarnya, pintu kamar sudah terkunci, tak ada sahutan dari dalam saat dia memanggil nama Sakura. Menurut informasi dari Naruto, hari ini Sakura sudah masuk kuliah seperti biasa. Maka dari itu, sekarang Sasuke berusaha bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sakura mendengar gosip sialan yang beredar beberapa hari ini.

Kemarin sepulang dari kamar Sakura, dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan anak-anak klub futsal yang sedang menggunjingkan wanita itu. Mereka bahkan berani-beraninya bertanya kepadanya mengenai aksi Sakura di atas ranjang. Entah siapa yang memulai, gosip yang beredar mengatakan bahwa dia telah mencampakan Sakura setelah tidur dengan wanita itu. Sasuke hampir saja memukul orang yang menanyakan hal itu kepadanya jika kemarin Naruto tidak datang menahannya.

Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia tidak ingin gosip sialan itu membuat hubungannya dengan Sakura yang berangsur membaik kini kembali memburuk. Beruntung jika Sakura belum mendengar gosip itu, tapi jika dia terlambat, setidaknya dia bisa menjelaskan kepada Sakura bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang berada di balik tersebarnya gosip murahan itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sakura dan Ino keluar dari toilet wanita, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dengan segera dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sakura.

"Sakura," panggilnya. Kini dia sudah berada di hadapan Sakura, memotong jalan wanita itu.

Sakura tampak terperanjat ketika tubuh Sasuke yang tinggi menjulang sudah ada di hadapannya. "Hai," katanya.

"Hai, aku ingin—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Brengsek!?" Ino langsung maju, menarik Sakura agar bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Sisi protektif Ino terhadap Sakura kembali muncul ke permukaan dan selalu saja merepotkannya. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura, Ino," kata Sasuke.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Ino menarik lengan Sakura, agar Sakura mengikuti langkahnya, menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghalangi langkah mereka. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Sakura."

"Jangan harap!" seru Ino dengan ketus. "Dan minggir! Jangan halangi jalan kami!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ino," panggil Sakura. Dia tidak bergerak mengikuti langkah Ino, lalu melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Ino. "Biarkan Sasuke bicara denganku."

"Tapi…."

Sakura memberikan isyarat pada Ino bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Maka Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai tanda persetujuan yang terpaksa.

"Ok, lima menit, aku tunggu kau di bangku itu." Ino melirik bangku taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Kau bisa teriak jika dia berbuat macam-macam padamu."

"Ya," sahut Sakura.

Ino menyempatkan dirinya untuk melempar tatapan tajam dan penuh ancaman kepada Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan lelaki itu bersama dengan Sakura. Meski Naruto telah memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Sakura, tapi Ino masih tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayakan Sakura pada lelaki seperti Sasuke.

Keheningkan sempat melanda Sasuke dan Sakura sepeninggal Ino. Tapi kemudian Sasuke memecahkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik."

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke; Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa begitu sulit baginya untuk terlihat normal di mata Sakura.

"Sudah bisa menertawakanku, berarti perutmu sudah cukup terisi," kata Sasuke sinis.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya. "Maaf," katanya. "Aku hanya cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti ingin menggodaku," kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Seketika juga Sakura sadar bahwa dia terlalu membuka dirinya pada Sasuke. Dia menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Maksudku, aku—"

"Biar."

"Eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, ketika melanjutkan, "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Suasana mereka sedikit canggung setelah itu, kecanggungan yang menyenangkan bagi hati Sasuke. Tapi kemudian Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Sasuke yang tadi sempat melambung kembali jatuh.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita tidak perlu lagi sering bertemu."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura tampak berpikir. Dia tahu sebagian hatinya menolak menyerukan kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya, tapi dia tetap harus mengatakannya. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Dengan gosip yang beredar saat ini, hubungan mereka pastilah akan terasa aneh. Dia tidak ingin terus-menerus menjadi bahan pergunjingan seisi kampus. Dia ingin kembali ke zona nyamannya, berada di sisi yang tak terjamah oleh orang lain kecuali Ino dan beberapa orang yang bisa diterimanya. Dan Sasuke tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hal ini begitu saja."

Sakura masih diam. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Kau bilang kita … teman," lanjut Sasuke.

_Teman. Ya, teman…._

"Sakura…."

"Justru karena kita hanya teman, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menjauhiku."

"Apa?" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya," kata Sakura. "Aku hanya tidak ingin orang beranggapan lain."

"Persetan dengan anggapan orang!"

Inilah … inilah yang ditakutinya. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura menjauh darinya. Dia bisa bersikap seolah-olah mereka hanya teman jika itu membuat Sakura nyaman dan tidak berusaha menjauhinya. Tapi kini wanita itu sendiri yang memintanya untuk menjauhinya.

"Mungkin begitu bagimu, tapi tidak bagiku." Sakura merasa perutnya dipilin, menghasilkan rasa yang menyakitkan. "Kita hanya teman dan aku tidak mau orang menganggap aku adalah salah satu dari wanitamu."

Sasuke mengela napasnya dengan kasar. "Baik. Kita hanya teman dan kau bukan wanitaku! Jadi apa masalahnya!?"

"Masalahnya adalah hampir semua orang berpikir bahwa aku adalah salah satu pelacurmu, Sialan!"

Sakura tidak mengerti. Kenapa sikap Sasuke bisa berubah secepat kilat. Sedetik sebelumnya, dia bisa bersikap manis, dan sedetik berikutnya, lelaki itu bisa menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya dengan ucapannya.

Sasuke terkesiap. Dia tahu Sakura pasti sudah mendengar gosip yang menggunjingkannya. Inilah yang tidak diinginkannya. Dia tidak ingin Sakura mendengar gosip sialan itu. Sakura bukan pelacurnya. Dia mencintai wanita itu. Namun Sasuke tahu dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura sekarang. Wanita itu bahkan mungkin membencinya setelah apa yang digunjingkan orang kepadanya akibat kedekatan mereka.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke. "Lalu sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura tidak ingin menangis. Dia berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhiku," kata Sakura, suaranya parau menahan tangis.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, makin lama makin keras, berusaha menyembunyikan kepahitan dalam nadanya ketika dia berkata, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura lagi, Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Dia melewati bangku tempat Ino duduk tanpa menyapanya sedikit pun. Dia perlu sesuatu untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Dia terkejut saat mendapati Sakura sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Sakura tidak ingin menangis. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan lagi menangis demi seorang lelaki. Tapi kali ini Sakura mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, air mata turun mengalir ke wajahnya. Ino tertegun, menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sssttt…. Tenanglah," bisik Ino.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya ke balik bahu Ino. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini. Bukankah sejak awal memang dia sendiri yang tidak ingin mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh? Bukankah dia sendiri yang tidak ingin Sasuke masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rapi? Bukankah dia sendiri yang kali ini menginginkan Sasuke menjauhinya? Tapi mengapa itu semua tidak mengubah rasa sakit yang kini mendera hatinya.

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu."_

_._

_._

Sasuke benar-benar melakukan apa yang diminta Sakura. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak pernah lagi menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sakura. Dia kembali menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Dia tidak lagi peduli pada gunjingan orang-orang mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura. Jika ada yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sakura, dia hanya menampilkan seringai meremehkan, dan menjawab semua gunjingan itu dengan menggandeng wanita yang berbeda di setiap kesempatan. Dia tidak peduli jika dia kembali dicap sebagai penghancur hati wanita. Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu?

Naruto tampak muak dengan tingkah Sasuke belakangan ini. Bukan hanya menambah intensitas mabuknya, Sasuke juga semakin mudah terpancing untuk berkelahi jika ada yang menyinggungnya, meski karena hal sepele: menumpahkan minuman di sepatunya atau bahkan hanya tak sengaja menabraknya saat berjalan.

"Mau sampai kapan jadi manusia brengsek,_ Teme_?"

Sasuke tertawa sinis menanggapinya. "Sampai wanita itu puas."

"Kau pikir Sakura akan melihatmu jika tingkahmu seperti sekarang ini?"

Mereka sedang berada di salah satu bar langganan mereka. Naruto terpaksa mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke sini dan membatalkan kencannya dengan Ino secara mendadak. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke kembali mabuk dan membuat keributan di tempat umum.

Sasuke meneguk minumannya, lalu dia melirik ke arah satu wanita berpakaian minim yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya. "Setidaknya aku sudah melakukan apa yang diinginkannya." Sasuke menyeringai ke arah wanita itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Naruto. Dia malah terus menatap wanita yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya dengan tatapan intens. Seolah mendapat sinyal dari Sasuke, wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya, dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. Tanpa ragu Sasuke mulai melumat bibir wanita itu dengan bergairah, yang dibalas dengan sama bergairahnya oleh wanita itu.

"Cari kamar, Brengsek!" umpat Naruto.

.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya dari cermin. Kamarnya kosong. Hinata sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di kota sebelah, tempat di mana pesta kejutan untuk Hinata telah disiapkan oleh Neji. Rambut Sakura mulai memanjang. Sejak pindah ke Konoha dari kota asalnya, Sakura tak pernah lagi memanjangkan rambutnya. Dia selalu memotong rambutnya sebatas bahu.

Sakura melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya. Kedua matanya yang beriris hijau bening, balik menatapnya. Sakura menyapukan alas bedak pada wajahnya, melapisinya dengan bedak padatnya yang jarang dipakainya. Dia menggunakan pensil alis untuk sedikit menebalkan dan merapikan struktur alisnya. Sakura lalu menambahkan _shading_ untuk memperlebar kelopak matanya. Lipstik berwarna merah jambu dipilihnya untuk memoles bibirnya. Sakura kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk menambahkan rona merah di pipinya. Dari dulu dia tidak terlalu menyukai perona pipi. Dia selalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk menambahkan rona di wajahnya.

Seorang wanita dengan wajah terpoles riasanmemandang Sakura dari dalam cermin. Wanita itu tersenyum sedih. Inikah? Inikah yang diinginkannya?

"_Aku selalu tahu kau sangat cantik, Sakura."_

"_Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Kau percaya, 'kan?"_

"_Apa? Kau bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Jalang!"_

"_Jangan terlalu naif, Sakura."_

Sakura menangis. Dia menghapus riasan pada wajahnya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dia ingin menghapus semua kenangan itu … semudah dia menghapus riasan di wajahnya.

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu."_

Perkataan Sasuke kembali terngiang di benaknya. Mengapa rasanya hatinya sulit menerima bahwa Sasuke mengikuti begitu saja permintaannya? Sasuke benar-benar mengikuti permintaannya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah lagi menemuinya. Sasuke kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu, sebelum mengenalnya. Mereka kembali pada masa di mana tak ada lagi Sakura dalam hidup Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika ada yang bisa diulang, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatiaan Sakura. Dengan tangan gemetar diangkatnya panggilan di ponselnya. Suara di seberang sana menyiratkan nada kekhawatiran. Sakura menghela napas dengen pelan, berusaha menstabilkan suaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Neji," katanya. "Baiklah, akan kutunggu. Terima kasih."

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon di ponselnya. Dia menatap wajahnya yang sembab dari dalam cermin. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sakura sudah memutuskan, kalau ini adalah pilihan hatinya. Dia setuju menerima ajakan Neji untuk datang ke acara pesta ulang tahun Hinata. Dia juga sudah memutuskan akan menjawab permintaan Neji malam ini.

.

.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Hyuuga Sialan itu meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya?!" Sasuke nyaris memukul Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersiap-siap datang ke pesta Hinata.

Naruto baru menceritakan pada Sasuke apa yang didengarnya dari Ino bahwa Neji sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura dan meminta wanita itu menjadi kekasihnya. Sakura belum menjawabnya. Ino bilang bahwa Sakura akan menjawab permintaan Neji malam ini, di pesta ulang tahun Hinata

"Aku sudah ingin mengatakan padamu, Brengsek! Kalau saja kau tidak selalu sibuk dengan wanita-wanitamu," balas Naruto.

"Aku ikut denganmu," desis Sasuke.

"Apa? Hey! Kau gila!" Naruto tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke. "Tidak semua orang bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahun itu, _Teme_! Aku bisa datang ke sana karena aku adalah pasangan Ino."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya," balas Sasuke ketus. Tanpa memedulikan Naruto, Sasuke bergegas berganti pakaian.

Sakura memang memintanya untuk menjauhi wanita itu dan Sasuke bisa menerima jika itu adalah keinginannya. Tapi membiarkan Sakura menjadi milik lelaki lain, Sasuke berani bersumpah dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

.

Neji hampir menjatuhkan bunga mawar yang dibawanya saat melihat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sadar dan tahu dengan pasti bahwa Sakura adalah wanita yang cantik dan memesona, meski dia selalu menutupi kecantikannya dengan pakaian longgarnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihat Sakura dengan tampilan seperti ini.

Sakura kelihatan menawan. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna peach yang tampak selembut sutra. Kain selembut sutra itu melekat di setiap lekuk tubuhnya, seolah membelainya. Garis lehernya, yang membuat sebelah bahunya terbuka, dihiasi manik-manik berkilau. Sakura tidak mengenakan perhiasan apa pun kecuali sepasang anting permata yang gemerlapan, menggantung di telinganya seperti tetesan air mata yang berkilauan.

Warna lipstiknya merah jambu, senada dengan warna rambutnya yang kini sedikit dibuat ikal ujungnya. Riasan wajah Sakura sama sekali tidak tampak mencolok, tapi efek yang dihasilkan begitu menakjubkan. Dengan rambutnya yang ditata mengembang, membingkai wajahnya, tulang pipi Sakura tampak menonjol, menegaskan garis wajahnya tanpa mengurangi kelembutannya.

Sakura tampak sedikit canggung mendapati Neji yang memadangnya penuh arti. Seakan baru tersadar dari kekagumannya, Neji tersenyum tipis, lalu memberikan setangkai mawar yang dibawanya kepada Sakura. "Ini, untukmu."

Sakura menerima bunga mawar itu, menyesap aromanya, lalu tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Neji ingin mengatakan bahwa Sakura cantik malam ini, tapi dia tidak ingin Sakura berpikir bahwa ucapannya hanya pujian yang dinilai dari fisik semata. Dia ingin Sakura merasakan bahwa dia menyukainya lebih dari sekadar ketertarikan fisik.

"Sudah siap?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Neji lalu menghela Sakura keluar dari asrama dan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di depan asrama. Neji membukakan pintu penumpang, mempersilakan Sakura memasuki mobilnya, sebelum dia sendiri masuk ke mobil dan duduk di balik kemudi.

"Kau kelihatan tegang," kata Neji. Dia melirik Sakura di sampingnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Neji mengehentikan laju mobil dan menepikannya ke pinggir jalan. Neji melepas jas hitam yang dikenakannya, menampilkan kemeja berwarna biru muda di dalamnya. Tanpa ragu, Neji memberikan jasnya kepada Sakura. "Pakailah, kau pasti kedinginan."

Wajah Sakura menghangat. Perhatiaan Neji membuat perasaan hangat itu merambat menuju hatinya. "Terima kasih, Neji."

Neji tertawa kecil. "Jangan terus-menerus berterima kasih padaku," katanya. "Sekali lagi berterima kasih, aku akan membuat tagihan atas ucapan itu."

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan Neji. "_Ha'i,_" responsnya.

Neji kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diisi dengan percakapan-percakapan ringan seputar keseharian mereka di kampus. Kadang Sakura tertawa saat mendapati bahwa Neji tidak sedingin dan sependiam yang orang kira. Saat bersamanya, Neji begitu hangat dan terbuka.

Mereka tiba di lokasi pesta beberapa menit sebelum acara inti dimulai. Hampir semua tamu sudah tiba. Neji memang hanya menyebar lima puluh undangan yang ditujukan pada sahabat-sahabat Hinata untuk pesta kejutan ini. Para undangan diharapkan memarkir kendaraan mereka di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga juga sudah disulap menjadi lantai dansa yang di sudut-sudutnya terdapat meja-meja yang menghidangkan berbagai kue-kue, buah, sup, dan minuman-minuman ringan. Sebuah kue ulang tahun besar tingkat dua sudah disiapkan di ujung ruangan, dekat panggung kecil, tempat pembawa acara, dan _band_ pengiring yang sudah disiapkan oleh Neji untuk pesta ini.

Saat ini Hinata sedang pergi bersama dengan Hanabi, adiknya. Sementara kedua orang tua Hinata tidak bisa hadir karena masih dalam urusan dinas di luar kota. Namun mereka juga telah memberikan izin kepada Neji untuk membuat pesta kejutan bagi puteri mereka. Rencananya, saat Hinata dan Hanabi pulang, lampu rumah akan dipadamkan, dan ketika Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lokasi pesta, lampu akan dinyalakan diiringi dengan ucapan selamat dari para tamu yang hadir.

Naruto dan Ino sudah tiba di lokasi pesta sebelum Neji dan Sakura tiba. Ino sudah mengingatkan Naruto bahwa dia tidak ingin Sasuke membuat keributan di pesta ini, apa pun alasannya. Naruto mengerti dan juga telah mengancam Sasuke, bahwa dia harus mengendalikan hormon lelakinya. Karena selain akan merusak pesta Hinata, hal itu juga berarti akan semakin memperburuk hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menyahutinya acuh tak acuh. Baru saja tiba di pesta, dia sudah melepaskan dirinya dari pasangannya di pesta ini. Sasuke datang ke pesta ini sebagai pasangan dari Shiho. Naruto sempat terkejut saat Sasuke berhasil datang ke pesta ini. Dalam hati dia memuji otak Sasuke yang bisa-bisanya mencari celah untuk datang ke pesta ini memanfaatkan salah satu penggemarnya, tapi sebagian hatinya meminta maaf pada Shiho karena membiarkan Sasuke memanfaatkannya malam ini.

Sasuke berani bersumpah matanya sama sekali tidak buta saat melihat siapa wanita yang berjalan di samping Hyuuga Neji. Sakura tampak begitu berbeda dengan Sakura yang selama ini dikenalnya. Sakura memang cantik, Sasuke mengakuinya. Namun dengan penampilan berbeda seperti saat ini, Sasuke berani bertaruh kalau hampir seluruh lelaki di pesta ini berharap bahwa merekalah yang berdiri di samping Sakura, menggantikan Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke berniat melangkah menuju tempat Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan sudah dimatikan, dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, disusul oleh pekikkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang membahana ke seluruh isi ruangan pesta.

"_Surprise_! Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata!"

Acara pesta berlangsung dengan cukup baik. Hinata sangat terkejut sekaligus bahagia dengan pesta kejutan yang dibuat Neji untuknya. Setelah acara tiup lilin dan _make a wish_ seperti acara ulang tahun pada umumnya, kini para undangan dan pasangannya mulai membanjiri lantai dansa untuk berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang sudah dimainkan oleh _band_ pengiring.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Sakura yang tampaknya berusaha dimonopoli oleh Neji semalaman ini. Kini dia melihat Neji sedang melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura dengan posesif. Sasuke ingin sekali menarik tangan Neji dan memberikan pukulan telak ke arah wajah lelaki itu. Berani-beraninya dia memeluk pinggang Sakura seperti itu!

Belum sempat keinginan itu terealisasi, kini Neji sudah menghela Sakura untuk turun ke lantai dansa bersamanya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke geram bukan kepalang. Dia mencoba mendinginkan emosinya dengan mengambil segelas minuman dari atas meja saji.

Menurut informasi yang didapatnya dari Naruto (Naruto tentu saja mengetahui hal itu dari Ino), Sakura belum menjawab pertanyaan Neji mengenai kesediaannya menjadi kekasih Neji. Itu berarti Sasuke masih memiliki kesempatan. Kini dia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dia harus mengemis dan berlutut di hadapan Sakura, menyatakan perasaannya kepada wanita itu. Dia harus membuang egonya jauh-jauh. Kali ini atau tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke meneguk minumannya, meletakkan kembali gelas bekas minumnya di atas meja, lalu melirik Shiho yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke lalu mengajak Shiho untuk turun ke lantai dansa, yang disambut dengan gembira oleh wanita itu.

Tujuan Sasuke berdansa dengan Shiho hanya satu: dia ingin melihat Sakura lebih dekat. Dia tidak mungkin mendekati Sakura begitu saja ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa tanpa menimbulkan keributan di pesta ini. Dengan ikut turun ke lantai dansa, Sasuke bisa mengamati Sakura lebih dekat. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk memisahkan Sakura dari Neji.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa lelaki yang sedang berdansa di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdansa dengan salah satu wanita di pesta ini. Sakura yakin Sasuke tidak termasuk dalam daftar tamu undangan yang disebar oleh Neji. Karena Sakura sendiri yang membantu Neji menyusun daftar tamu untuk pesta ini. Itu berarti Sasuke datang sebagai pasangan dari salah satu tamu di pesta ini. Hati Sakura merasa tercubit saat mendapati fakta ini: Sasuke bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tenang tanpa keberadaannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dialaminya selama ini.

Sasuke yakin Sakura melihatnya, karena kini kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Seolah melupakan keberadaan pasangan dansanya, Sasuke terus-menerus menatap Sakura penuh arti. Dia begitu merindukan wanita itu. Ciuman pertama mereka masih membekas jelas dalam ingatannya. Begaiamana cara Sakura memanggil namanya dengan lembut sebelum ciuman itu terjadi, bagaimana wanita itu merespons ciumannya dengan penuh kelembutan. Sasuke merasa sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia harus sesegera mungkin berbicara jujur mengenai perasaannya kepada Sakura.

Namun sayang Sasuke harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, karena tiba-tiba Sakura memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka. Lalu dia dan Neji pergi keluar dari lantai dansa. Sasuke berusaha menyusul mereka, tapi sempat terhalang karena Shiho tampaknya enggan menyudahi dansa mereka.

Sakura mengikuti langkah-langkah tegap Neji di depannya. Lelaki itu mengajaknya menyingkir sejenak dari pesta yang masih berlangsung di dalam. Neji membawanya ke sebuah taman kecil di belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka berhenti di sebuah bangku taman bercat putih yang ada di samping kolam ikan. Neji duduk di bangku itu dan mengisyaratkan Sakura agar duduk di sampingnya.

Ketika Sakura telah duduk di sampingnya, Neji memulai pembicaraan. "Sakura, kuharap pesta ini tidak membuatmu lelah."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dia memang sedikit lelah, tapi rasanya itu semua terbayar saat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpeta di wajah Hinata.

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku menyiapkan semua ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura. "Aku senang. Hinata adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku."

Neji tersenyum tipis, lalu kedua tangannya memegang punggung tangan Sakura. "Sakura," katanya. "Aku tahu mungkin aku terkesan terburu-buru. Tapi aku benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Dia tahu Neji pasti akan meminta jawabannya malam ini. Neji begitu baik padanya selama ini. Dia berbeda dari semua lelaki yang pernah Sakura kenal. Neji begitu lembut dan perhatiaan, meski lelaki itu tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung dengan kata-kata. Namun Sakura bisa merasakan tulusnya perhatiaan Neji kepadanya.

"Kuharap kau mau memberikan jawabanmu malam ini, Sakura," kata Neji.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Sempat terlintas bayangan Sasuke di benaknya, tapi dia mencoba mengusir bayangan itu jauh-jauh. Sasuke bukanlah lelaki yang tepat untuknya. Kemudian Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Matanya dengan penuh kelembutan memandang kedua mata Neji yang tampak gelisah menanti jawaban Sakura.

Sasuke berhasil melepaskan diri dari Shiho. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Shiho, tapi wanita itu sudah kelewatan dengan terus-menerus memaksanya agar tidak beranjak dari sampingnya sejak tadi. Sasuke jengah. Dia meninggalkan Shiho begitu saja di lantai dansa tanpa memedulikan wanita itu lagi.

Sasuke bergegas mencari keberadaan Sakura dan Neji. Dia tadi sempat melihat Neji membawa Sakura ke arah taman belakang. Akhirnya dia menemukan keberadaan mereka. Sakura sedang duduk di bangku taman, dengan tangannya yang digenggam oleh tangan Neji. Sasuke bisa melihat semua itu dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menghampiri tempat Sakura. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika perkataan Sakura membuat tubuhnya mematung dalam kehampaan.

"Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Neji."

Sasuke tidak pernah percaya filosofi yang mengatakan bahwa dunia bisa runtuh hanya karena seorang wanita. Namun kini dia memercayainya, karena itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dunia seakan runtuh tepat di hadapannya saat Sakura telah menjadi milik lelaki lain.

_Bersambung..._

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Terima kasih banget untuk semua yang sudah memberikan review, follow, dan fave fic ini. *peluk*

Pertama-tama maaf banget kalau chapter ini sedikit panjang dan membosankan. :(

maaf juga buat Sasuke-_kun_ tersayang yang harus patah hati di chapter ini. XD #ditampolSasuke

Tapi tenang aja ya, Sasuke-_kun_, selama pair di fic ini masih SasuSaku, kamu masih punya harapan. Wkwkwkw #dikepret

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin akan sedikit lama karena saya masih harus berkutat dengan skripsi dan jurnal. :( doakan saya ya. :)

Untuk para reviewer, maaf belum bisa dibalas satu per satu. Tapi apresiasi dari kalianlah yang membuat saya terus menulis lanjutan fic ini.

Salam hangat,

ahayla

Ps: untuk Sehangat Mentarinya, maaf banget belum bisa di update hari ini. Tapi saya usahakan secepatnya. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**To Be Loved**

Terinspirasi dari Beautiful Disaster karya Jamie McGuire

Spesial untuk adikku, Rie. :)

* * *

_"Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Neji."_

_Sasuke tidak pernah percaya filosofi yang mengatakan bahwa dunia bisa runtuh hanya karena seorang wanita. Namun kini dia memercayainya, karena itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dunia seakan runtuh tepat di hadapannya saat Sakura telah menjadi milik lelaki lain._

* * *

**Bab VIII**

**Silent Kiss**

* * *

"Dia menerimanya." Kata-kata itu terus-menerus diucapkan oleh Sasuke bagai kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang sejak mereka pulang dari pesta ulang tahun Hinata.

Naruto hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa atas berita yang baru saja diketahuinya dari Sasuke.

"Dia menerimanya," ulang Sasuke. Lelaki itu berdiri di dekat jendela apartemennya, memandang ke arah luar dari balik jendela yang tirainya dibiarkan terbuka, menampakkan langit malam yang berbintang.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Dia sedikit berhati-hati ketika berkata, "Kalau begitu biarkan mereka bahagia."

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Naruto bagai api yang langsung menyambar bensin saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Apa?!" Terjadi jeda sejenak. "Tidak!"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura, tapi memangnya apa yang bisa kaulakukan sekarang, Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba memberikan nasehat pada Sasuke. Dia tahu Sasuke masih belum bisa berpikir jernih atas apa yang baru saja terjadi mengenai Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke membuat masalah baru yang malah menempatkannya pada sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sekadar patah hati. "Hubungan mereka sudah resmi. Kau tidak bisa datang begitu saja dan merusaknya. Kau boleh patah hati, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh jadi pecundang."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto adalah benar. Sasuke memang brengsek, tapi dia bukan pecundang yang merebut wanita dari lelaki lain. Tapi perasaannya pada Sakura sudah terlalu dalam, dia tidak sanggup rasanya jika harus melihat Sakura dengan lelaki lain, walau sebagian hatinya mengatakan bahwa inilah yang memang semestinya terjadi. Dia tidak pantas untuk wanita itu.

"Aku tidak akan merebut Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Naruto memicingkan mata. Dia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Dia mengerti bahwa Sasuke tidak akan semudah ini melepaskan apa yang diinginkannya kecuali satu hal...

"Karena dialah yang akan datang kepadaku," sambung Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Jauhkan segala niat burukmu,_ Teme_!" Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke berbuat suatu hal yang buruk demi memuluskan keinginannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai. Bahunya yang sedari tegang, kini terlihat lebih santai. "Memangnya kaukira apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Apa? Kau bisa saja menidurinya dan membuat Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain datang kepadamu, Sialan!"

Sasuke menyorot tajam Naruto. "Aku tidak sehina itu, Idiot!" Sasuke mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sempat memikirkan cara itu, tapi ditepisnya. Dia mencintai Sakura, dia tidak ingin wanita itu datang kepadanya karena keterpaksaan. Dia ingin Sakura menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Apa pun, asal Sakura bukan hanya memilihku ... tapi juga mencintaiku."

.

.

Sakura menatap cermin di depannya dengan sebuah senyuman konyol. Pipinya memerah saat mengingat apa yang dilakukan Neji sepulang dari pesta Hinata. Neji memintanya agar tinggal di sana, dia bisa tidur di kamar Hinata, kata lelaki itu. Tapi Sakura menolaknya. Alih-alih memaksanya, Neji tak membantah dan mengantarnya pulang ke asrama. Saat hendak berpisah tadilah Neji melakukan hal yang membuat pipinya memerah sampai sekarang. Lelaki itu mencium keningnya, sambil mengucapkan kata-kata romantis yang membuat hati Sakura menghangat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah menerimaku, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Untung saja Ino dan Hinata tidak ada saat kejadian itu. Dia bisa menyimpan kenangan manis itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Benarkah bahwa Neji adalah jawaban dari apa yang sudah dilakukannya beberapa tahun ini? Neji bukan tipe lelaki brengsek yang bisa menghabiskan banyak malam dengan wanita berbeda. Neji bukan tipe lelaki urakan yang hobi berkelahi dan berbuat onar. Neji juga bukan tipe lelaki yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain demi tujuannya. Neji adalah sosok lelaki yang menjadi impiannya selama ini. Harusnya Sakura benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini.

Ya, dia memang merasa bahagia ... tapi mengapa seperti ada sebongkah ruang kosong yang hampa di sudut hatinya?

.

.

Kelas Orochimaru berjalan dengan tenang siang ini. Seperti biasa, tak ada satu pun yang berani berbuat kegaduhan di kelasnya. Semuanya sibuk menyimak materi yang disampaikan oleh Orochimaru. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura dan Ino di kelas ini. Mereka sibuk menyimak materi dari Orochimaru, sama sekali tidak melakukan interaksi yang bisa membuat mereka diusir keluar.

Maka ketika kelas Orochimaru berakhir, semua mengembuskan napas lega yang sangat pelan, nyaris tak kentara. Ketika Orochimaru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas, Ino langsung menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada siku tangannya di atas meja.

"Selalu tidak bisa bernapas di mata kuliahnya," bisik Ino.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau benar, jantungku nyaris copot setiap kali dia berkata."

"Mendesis, maksudmu?" Ino memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Sakura meresponsnya dengan menyikut pelan tangan Ino. "Kau 'kan anak kesayangannya," goda Sakura.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Terima kasih banyak."

Setelah kelas Orochimaru, Sakura dan Ino berniat langsung kembali ke asrama. Tadinya Sakura sudah memiliki janji dengan Neji. Lelaki itu mengajak Sakura bertemu, sekadar mengobrol santai selepas jam kuliah Sakura hari ini. Namun tiba-tiba Neji menghubungi Sakura, mengatakan padanya bahwa dia ada urusan mendadakan. Proposal penelitian untuk kegiatan klubnya diterima oleh salah satu penyumbang dana, maka hari ini Neji terpaksa membatalkan janji dengan Sakura karena harus melakukan janji temu dengan penyumbang dana. Sakura memakluminya, maka karena itu dia sama sekali tidak merasa sedih atas keputusan Neji.

"Astaga! Aku lupa."

"Ada apa?"

Langkah Sakura ikut berhenti ketika Ino tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya menuju asrama. Mereka sudah hampir keluar area kampus, dekat area parkir.

Ino membalasnya dengan cengiran tak bersalah. "Aku lupa, aku punya janji dengan Naruto. Dia pasti sudah menungguku di kantin. Kau tak apa 'kan pulang sendiri ke asrama?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Jarak menuju asrama sangat dekat dari sini. "Kau menendangku dari sini juga, aku bisa langsung sampai di depan kamarku."

Ino tertawa. "_Okay_, kalau begitu, aku duluan. _Bye_!"

"_Bye_! Jangan sampai merusak rekor tepat waktumu, ya!" goda Sakura.

"Sialan!" Ino menjawab sambil terus berjalan.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ino. Sudah jadi kebiasaan baginya untuk menggoda kebiasaan Ino yang sangat tepat waktu. Kebiasaan itu dijadikan lelucon oleh Sakura, Ino bahkan dijulukinya _Ms. On Time_, yang tentu saja akan dibalas gerutuan oleh Ino.

Sakura menatap punggung Ino yang menjauh, sebelum kembali melangkah, melanjutkan jalan pulangnya. Namun baru selangkah beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, seseorang menghalangi lajunya. Sosok lelaki bertubuh tegap sekarang berdiri menjulang di depannya. Saat itulah kedua mata mereka bertemu. Uchiha Sasuke hanya berjarak satu langkah dari posisi Sakura berdiri.

Sakura merasakan angin sore yang berdesir, membelai-belai rambutnya. Sehelai daun gugur dari pohon di sampingnya, jatuh di atas kepalanya, tapi Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Justru Sasuke-lah yang menyadari hal itu, mengambil daun itu dari atas kepala Sakura. Tangan Sasuke tidak langsung beranjak dari atas kepala Sakura, seolah melupakan tujuan utamanya: mengambil daun, Sasuke memperlama gerakannya. Dijalankan jemarinya menyusuri garis rambut Sakura, berujung di perpotongan leher dan bahu wanita itu.

"Apa kabar," kata Sasuke.

Perasaan yang kerap kali mengganggu hati Sakura kembali datang ketika mendengar suara itu. Efek sentuhan Sasuke, meski hanya sekadar membelai rambutnya, sanggup membuat jantung Sakura bertalu-talu. Membuatnya merasakan isi perutnya dijungkirbalikkan dengan sensasi aneh yang mendebarkan. Embusan napas Sasuke bahkan terasa hangat membelai wajahnya.

"Baik," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit serak. Sakura tahu ini hal ini bukan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang letih, tapi lebih kepada perasaan aneh yang kembali melandanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, seperti dipaksakan. "Kudengar kau sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuuga Neji."

Lelaki itu berusaha mengucapkan kalimat itu senormal mungkin, meski dalam hatinya dia berharap lidahnya mengganti nama Hyuuga Neji menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke paham itu adalah pemikiran terkonyolnya, tapi dia serius. Mengatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri kalau Sakura telah menjadi kekasih Neji seperti dipaksa menelan makanan manis (makanan yang paling dibencinya) bulat-bulat.

Sakura terperangah. Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke bukanlah kalimat yang ingin dia dengar di saat percakapan pertama mereka setelah beberapa hari ini mereka putus komunikasi. Namun sekelumit perasaan bersalah merayap ke dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia seperti tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Neji di depan Sasuke. Untung saja akal sehatnya masih berjalan dengan baik. Alih-alih menuruti emosinya yang ingin menyangkal berita itu, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kau benar."

Sasuke memasang wajah seperti sedang menahan diri pada suatu hal yang dibencinya, tapi kemudian lelaki itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Selamat," katanya.

Selamat. Satu kata sederhana yang sanggup membuat hati Sakura tiba-tiba mencelos. Raut wajah Sakura sedikit muram, tapi segera ditutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. "_Trims_."

Seolah tak mendengar respons Sakura, Sasuke langsung menyela. "Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

Sakura tampak ragu. Dia tidak menampik kalau dia merindukan Sasuke. Pun jika memang Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, Sakura mengerti, dan berpikir dia bisa menerima itu semua. Sebagai seorang teman, Sasuke tidak pernah berbuat salah kepadanya. Dialah yang terlalu egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu takut untuk berada di dekat Sasuke. Keberadaan Sasuke mengintimidasinya. Sosok Sasuke membuatnya takut kalau perasaannya pada lelaki itu lebih dari sekadar teman. Dia tidak ingin menambah lebar luka yang tidak akan pernah tertutup sempurna dalam hatinya.

"Hanya sebentar, kumohon."

Sakura menatap kedua mata Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke barusan mungkin terdengar seperti main-main, tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh. Maka Sakura tak sanggup menolak.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura. "Katakanlah apa yang ingin kaubicarakan."

"Bukan di sini."

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke." Sakura mulai gusar. Sasuke selalu bisa membuat _mood_-nya berubah dari satu titik ke titik lain yang berseberangan.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Aku memang ingin bicara denganmu, tapi tidak di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Setidaknya bukan di tengah jalan yang bisa mengganggu orang lewat."

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kau jadi memerhatikan orang lain."

"Sejak bertemu denganmu." Sasuke mengutuk mulutnya yang tidak pernah bisa menahan kalimat yang pertama kali terpikir di otaknya.

Suasana sedikit canggung akibat perkataan Sasuke. Sakura tampak gugup. Sasuke selalu bisa melambungkan angannya, begitu pula menghancurkannya. Lelaki itu mampu melakukan keduanya hanya berselang detik. Dulu mungkin Sakura bisa membalasnya dengan kata-kata sarkastik. Namun dengan keadaannya sekarang yang telah menjadi kekasih Neji, entah kenapa rasanya canggung dan tidak pada tempatnya jika dia mendapat pujian tersirat seperti itu dari lelaki lain, termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan ini.

"Maksudku, kau tahu 'kan, kepekaan sosialku tinggi."

Sakura tersenyum. Bukan karena lelucon amatir yang dilempar Sasuke, melainkan karena usaha Sasuke mencairkan suasana canggung yang sempat melanda keduanya.

"Baiklah, kau mau bicara di mana?"

Sasuke menunjuk motornya yang terparkir di area tempat parkir, tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Motor hitam milik Sasuke masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali Sakura lihat. Tiba-tiba saja kenangannya dengan Sasuke saat pertama kali menaiki motor itu sebagai penumpang naik ke permukaan.

Sakura ingat bagaimana dirinya menjerit, meringis, dan memaki Sasuke di saat yang bersamaan ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja mengebut saat mengendarai motornya. Dia juga ingat bagaimana tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang lelaki itu; merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung kokoh Sasuke, bersembunyi dari terpaan angin yang menampar-nampar wajahnya; dan bagaimana aroma tubuh Sasuke yang maskulin menelusup ke dalam ingatannya. Sakura tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa-bisanya mengingat kenangan bersama lelaki lain di saat telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Untuk menutupi apa yang sudah dipikirkannya, Sakura mengangguk singkat, menyetujui isyarat Sasuke. "Baik."

Setibanya di depan motornya, Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya pada badan motor. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke balik kantung jaket kulit yang dipakainya.

"Sakura," katanya. "Kupikir kita tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Sakura mulai gelisah. Dia tidak bisa meraba-raba apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kita tidak bisa menjauh seperti ini. Berpura-pura tidak mengenal, mengabaikan satu sama lain."

"Aku-"

"Apa? Kau ingin aku tetap menjauhimu karena tidak ingin semua orang menganggap kau sebagai salah satu wanitaku?"

Sakura secara refleks mundur selangkah. Perkataan Sasuke sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Sasuke tidak ingin perkataannya malah membuat Sakura semakin menjaga jarak dengannya. "Maksudku, semua orang tahu kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Neji. Sekarang tidak masalah 'kan kalau kita tetap berteman?"

Sakura menghela napas dengan berat. "Aku tahu, tapi-"

"Kau bilang kita teman, 'kan? Kau juga sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Neji. Apalagi yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura diam. Dia tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa permintaan dari Sasuke. Sasuke benar, mereka hanya teman. Sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Neji. Apa salahnya jika dia dan Sasuke kembali berteman? Sasuke tidak perlu lagi menjauhinya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura masih tampak berpikir, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kikuk. "Kau benar."

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, berniat mendapatkan sebuah jabat tangan dari wanita itu.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke harus mengulurkan jabat tangan ke arahnya.

"Tck! Anggap saja kita memulai semuanya dari awal,_ ok_?"

Meski sedikit ragu juga diliputi perasaan yang aneh dari dasar perutnya, Sakura menyambut jabat tangan Sasuke. Sensasi hangat yang menggelitik telapak tangannya saat menjabat tangan Sasuke, pelan-pelan merambat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Apa?"

"Pulang. Kuantar kau ke asrama," jawab Sasuke, sambil mengasungkan sebuah helm kecil yang dulu pernah Sakura pakai saat pergi makan malam dengannya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau 'kan temanku," nada suara Sasuke penuh pemaksaan.

"Dasar Tukang Paksa!"

Sasuke menyeringai, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Senang kau mengenalku dengan baik."

.

.

Neji bukannya buta atau tuli dari kabar yang diterimanya beberapa hari ini. Uchiha Sasuke kini kembali terlihat dekat dengan Sakura, kekasihnya. Neji tahu belakangan ini Sasuke sering mengantarjemput Sakura. Neji mengakui bahwa waktunya banyak tersita karena proyek penelitian klub yang diketuainya mulai berjalan setelah mendapatkan sumbangan dana dari donatur yang menyebabkan intensitas pertemuannya dengan Sakura menjadi berkurang. Dan dia tidak ingin hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki lain untuk mendekati Sakura. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji tahu Sasuke sudah lama mempunyai perasaan lebih pada kekasihnya. Hal itu bahkan terjadi sebelum Sakura resmi menjalin hubungan dengannya. Meski Sasuke lelaki brengsek, pematah hati wanita, sebagai sesama lelaki Neji bisa merasakan bahwa pandangan Sasuke terhadap Sakura berbeda. Dia bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke melembut saat menatap Sakura, hal yang acap kali membuat dirinya tersengat rasa cemburu. Dulu dia tidak bisa melalukan apa-apa, tetapi kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkannya. Sakura adalah kekasihnya, dia akan menjaga wanitanya dari lelaki manapun yang berniat mencuri Sakura dari sisinya.

Neji ingin percaya pada Sakura. Dia percaya Sakura tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Namun egonya sebagai lelaki tetap mendominasi, dia ingin Sakura berkata jujur kepadanya. "Sakura."

"Ya?" Sakura menjawab panggilan Neji, sambil terus menyantap makan siangnya. Siang ini mereka sedang makan berdua di kantin kampus.

"Kau kemarin pulang dengan Uchiha lagi?"

Suapan Sakura terhenti di tengah jalan akibat pertanyaan dari Neji. Dia tidak ingin membohongi Neji, tapi dia juga tidak ingin Neji berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. "Ya," jawab Sakura. "Kebetulan kemarin Sasuke memang ingin ke asrama," tambah Sakura.

Ya, selalu ada kebetulan-kebetulan lain yang diciptakan Sasuke agar Sakura mau berangkat dan pulang bersamanya. Kebetulan jika pagi ini dia harus ke kampus menemui dosen dan melewati jalan depan asrama, kebetulan jika kemarin pagi dia ada latihan basket sehingga lewat di depan asrama saat Sakura keluar padahal jam kelas lelaki itu kemarin dimulai sehabis makan siang, kebetulan juga ketika kemarin sore Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia ingin ke asrama menemui pengurus asrama. Semua kebetulan yang Sakura tahu kadang tidak masuk akal, tapi tetap diterimanya. Karena Sakura sadar dirinya sendiri pun tidak keberatan atas segala kebetulan itu. Sakura ingin mengelak, tapi dia tahu dia bahkan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari ini. Ini membuatnya merasa seperti wanita jahat yang mengkhianati kekasihnya sendiri.

Neji diam sejenak. Kemudian dia berkata, "Sakura, nanti sore kau mau pulang denganku. Aku tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini."

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat, hingga membuat Neji sedikit curiga. Dia mengutuk responsnya yang terlalu cepat, seperti dipaksakan. "Maksudku, tentu," kata Sakura kikuk. Dia kembali meneruskan suapannya. Akan tetapi nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Makanlah yang banyak. Kau semakin kurus saja."

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Neji begitu baik, begitu perhatian, dan pengertian. Neji adalah tipe lelaki yang selama ini dicarinya. Tapi kenapa dia merasa seperti membohongi dirinya sendiri?

.

.

Sasuke sudah sejam menunggu di parkiran. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu memotong jalan Sakura yang melintasi parkiran saat pulang ke asrama. Berbagai alasan dikemukakannya agar Sakura percaya dan bersedia pulang diantar olehnya. Sasuke senang melakukan semua itu, meski kadang dia harus menunggu berjam-jam. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan sedikit pun untuk bisa bersama dengan Sakura. Tetapi hari ini menjadi lain.

Sasuke baru saja ingin beranjak dari tempatnya dan memotong jalan Sakura, tapi diurungkannya. Sosok Hyuuga Neji berdiri tepat di samping Sakura, berjalan bersama Sakura, sambil sesekali lengannya melingkari bahu Sakura. Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, tapi Neji merasakannya. Seketika kedua mata Neji tepat mengunci pandangan Sasuke yang memandang ke arah dia dan Sakura. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, yang diartikan Sasuke sebagai senyuman merendahkan.

Hormon lelaki Sasuke terusik. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menuju tempat itu, menarik lengan Neji yang merangkul Sakura, lalu memberikan sebuah pukulan telak pada wajah Neji yang memberikan tatapan meremehkan ke arahnya. Namun akal sehat Sasuke masih berjalan. Dia tidak ingin mencari keributan dan merusak hubungannya dengan Sakura lagi hanya karena emosinya.

Maka alih-alih datang menghampiri dan menghadiahi sebuah pukulan ke wajah Neji, Sasuke menyalakan mesin motornya, dan langsung pulang menuju apartemennya. Sasuke melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengendarai motornya dengan sangat cepat. Sesampainya di apartemennya, dia langsung masuk, sedikit bingung saat mendapati pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci. Jawabannya segera ditemukannya ketika melihat sosok Naruto sedang duduk di ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

"Sasuke, sialan! Aku menghubungimu dari tadi, kau sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu memerika panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau meneleponku."

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto. Dia sudah benar-benar khawatir, takut jika Ino mengamuk melihat Sakura diantar pulang oleh Sasuke.

Ya, selama ini faktor Naruto adalah salah satu faktor yang memuluskan segala usaha pendekatan Sasuke pada Sakura. Naruto selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi dan pulang kuliah bersama dengan Ino, semata-mata agar Ino tidak perlu berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan Sakura. Naruto paham betul jika proteksi Ino pada Sakura seperti seorang ibu pada anak gadisnya, dan itu sangat merepotkan Sasuke.

Naruto berada di posisi serbasalah. Di satu sisi dia mengerti kekhawatiran Ino. Meski Ino tidak pernah menceritakan secara gamblang apa yang pernah terjadi pada Sakura, dia mengerti kalau masa lalu Sakura-lah yang membuat Ino begitu khawatir dan ingin menjaganya. Namun di sisi lain, sebagai sahabat Sasuke dia tidak ingin Sasuke terus-menerus mendapat intervensi dari Ino yang menyebabkan gagalnya usaha pendekatan lelaki itu pada Sakura. Hal inilah yang selalu ingin dihindarinya. Terjebak di antara kekasih dan sahabatnya.

"Ino tidak ingin pulang bersamaku siang ini. Dia bersikeras ingin pulang bersama Sakura. Waktu para wanita, dia bilang."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau tak perlu khawatir." Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto. Meneguk air dingin langsung dari botol yang diambilnya dari atas meja di depannya. "Aku tidak mengantar Sakura pulang."

"Apa?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa khawatir. "Jangan bilang Ino memergokimu." Naruto tidak ingin benar-benar terjebak di antara kekasih dan sahabat.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke.

Hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit bernapas lega. Namun menimbulkan tanda tanya baru di kepalanya. "Lalu?"

"Neji mengantarnya pulang."

"Jangan bilang kau membuat keributan di kampus hari ini."

"Aku dengan senang hati meremukkan wajah lelaki itu kalau saja aku tidak ingat perkataanmu."

"Perkataanku?" Naruto tampak sedikit bingung.

Sasuke mendecih. "Gunakan otak, bukan hanya otot, Sialan!"

Naruto tertawa. "Kau benar." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. "Tapi juga gunakan ini." Naruto meninju pelan dada Sasuke. "Gunakan hatimu."

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang baru saja meninju dadanya. "Idiot!"

Naruto mengabaikan makian Sasuke. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya sambil tertawa. "Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cintaaa~"

Senandung Naruto yang mengejeknya, diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jatuh cinta, ya?" gumamnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Seorang wanita berambut merah jambu menatapnya dengan tatapan kebimbangan. Tadi sore Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengannya. Sasuke ingin agar dia datang ke pertandingan basket malam ini di gelanggang olahraga kampus mereka. Pertandangin basket kali ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan dengan Universitas Oto. Awalnya Sakura ingin menolak. Namun dia tidak tega ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Kau hanya tinggal datang dan duduk, Sakura."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku-"

"Apa? Kau ada janji kencan dengan Hyuuga?"

"Tidak, tapi-"

"Nah, kau bisa datang, 'kan? Ayolah!"

"Baiklah."

Lamunan Sakura berakhir saat Ino datang memasuki kamarnya. Penampilan Ino sudah rapi. Mengenakan kaus bertuliskan slogan tim basket kampus mereka; dipadukan dengan celana jeans yang menempel erat, membentuk kaki jenjangnya; Ino sudah dipastikan mampu membuat semangat Naruto terbakar sampai ke titik tertingginya.

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu ingin pergi menyaksikan pertandingan malam ini? Yang kuingat terakhir kali aku mengajakmu menonton pertandingan basket, kau menggerutu dan menyatakan pendapat bahwa aku hanya pergi demi kau."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Dia memang sama sekali belum menceritakan perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang cukup dekat sekarang. Bukan bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari Ino. Dia hanya tidak ingin Ino berpikir bahwa dia kini sudah menjadi wanita jahat yang menjalin hubungan dengan dua orang lelaki sekaligus. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa miris. Mengapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, tapi kenapa dia berpikir kalau mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kuharap kau tidak mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan menceramahiku panjang lebar."

Ino melotot ke arah Sakura. "Aku tidak seemosional itu, Sakura!"

"Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Sasuke."

"Oh," respons Ino terlalu cepat. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar. "Apa?!" Kedua mata Ino membelalak. "Tunggu, maksudmu?" Ino menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya, aku sudah berbaikan dengannya." Lalu mengalirlah cerita Sakura mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke belakangan ini. Sakura juga menceritakan bahwa Sasuke-lah yang memintanya untuk datang menonton pertandingan basket malam ini. Setelah selesai dengan ceritanya, Sakura tinggal menunggu reaksi Ino. Sakura duga Ino akan mengatainya bodoh, tidak belajar dari pengalaman, atau apalah. Namun dugaannya meleset.

Ino hanya tampak menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sudah kuduga," katanya.

Kali ini Sakura yang melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya ke arah Ino. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura," desah Ino. "Aku tidak buta, Sayang. Aku tahu dan meski aku tidak menyukai sikap brengsek Uchiha sialan itu, aku bisa melihat kalau dia menyukaimu."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Ino, dia tidak ingin asanya kembali tumbuh, meski kini sudah terlambat. Tapi dia juga tidak sanggup menghentikan kalimat Ino selanjutnya, karena tidak dipungkiri jika hatinya merasakan rasa senang yang tidak bisa dijabarkan ketika mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Aku juga bisa melihat kalau kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, Saki." Sensasi aneh menjalar di sekujur tubuh Sakura ketika mendengarnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku sedikit tidak memercayai ketika kau akhirnya menerima Neji sebagai kekasihmu." Kini Sakura seperti disiram air dingin, menyadarkannya pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi aku mengerti. Neji adalah manifestasi dari sosok lelaki yang sempurna bagi kebanyakan wanita. Aku mengerti keadaanmu, Saki." Ino sedikit khawatir jika perkataannya melukai Sakura. "Tapi bukankah lebih baik kau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

Ino menghela napas, sebelum berkata, "Sakura, yang kausukai mungkin adalah Hyuuga Neji." Terjadi jeda sebentar. "Tapi lelaki yang kaucintai adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura merasa dirinya ditampar. Lelaki yang dicintainya adalah Uchiha Sasuke? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cukup, Ino. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan serius dengan Sasuke. Kami hanya teman."

"Semua orang melihat bahwa kalian lebih dari sekadar teman. Hanya kau yang tidak melihatnya, Sakura."

"Ino, _please_..."

Ino tampak ingin mengatakan kalimat lain, tapi diurungkannya. Dia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Sakura. Maka dia mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Nah, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku sudah berjanji kepada Sasuke akan datang mendukungnya sebagai seorang ... teman."

Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Kita berangkat sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan bangku bagus malam ini."

.

.

Pertandingan akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, tapi Sasuke belum melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan Sakura di gelanggang olahraga malam ini. Naruto juga tak kalah cemas. Ino masih belum tampak batang hidungnya. Sasuke dan Naruto sesekali melihat jam dinding besar yang dipasang di atas papan skor.

"Hey, ada apa dengan kalian? Gelisah sekali. Santai saja, ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan," suara Temujin, salah satu anggota tim basket mereka mengomentari kelakukan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Diam!" Perkataan itu diucapkan bersamaan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Temujin mundur satu langkah. "Hahaha... Santai, Kawan."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengabaikan jawaban Temujin. Mereka kembali melirik ke arah pintu masuk gelanggang olahraga, menanti-nanti sosok Sakura dan Ino. Namun tanda-tanda kehadiran para wanita itu tak kunjung ada.

Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sampai pertandingan dimulai. Kedua tim sudah melalukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan. Para pelatih pun kini memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada anak-anak asuhnya untuk pertandingan kali ini. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak begitu memerhatikan perkataan sang pelatih. Mereka masih sesekali melirik pintu masuk. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sosok yang mereka nanti.

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya sampai di gelanggan olahraga. Hampir semua bangku bagus sudah diisi. Kalau hanya datang sendiri, Sakura yakin dia tidak akan bisa menikmati pertandingan ini. Tapi untunglah Ino memiliki beberapa koneksi dengan panitia penyelenggara, sehingga mereka dapat menonton pertandingan dari pinggir lapangan, berbaur bersama beberapa panitia yang merupakan teman Ino.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan cukup alot. Meski hanya sebuah pertandingan persahabatan, tapi jika dilihat dari peta kekuatan kedua tim, tim Konoha dan Oto adalah dua tim basket yang memegang rekor terbanyak di kejuaran daerah. Kedua tim selalu bersaing menjadi yang terbaik, sehingga pertandingan kali ini juga merupakan adu gengsi dari kedua tim.

Quarter pertama tim dari Universitas Oto memimpin perolehan poin. Namun Universitas Konoha mampu balas memimpin di quarter kedua. Pertandingan sarat gengsi ini kembali berlanjut. Kejar-kejaran poin membuat para pendukung kedua tim semakin semangat menyemangati tim kesayangan masing-masing.

"Naruto! Kau harus menang!" Ino berteriak menyemangati Naruto. Dia tidak peduli jika suaranya mulai habis karena sejak tadi berteriak menyemangati Naruto.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sesekali dia memekik kecewa jika melihat tim tamu menambah poin mereka. Baru kali ini Sakura kembali merasakan sensasi menegangkan ketika menonton sebuah pertandingan. Sensasi mendebarkan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya ketika dia memilih untuk menutup diri dari dunia luar.

Waktu pertandingan tinggal sepuluh detik lagi. Universitas Konoha masih tertinggal dua poin dari Universitas Oto. Bola kini dipegang oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memasuki area _three points,_ sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Dia harus mencoba memasukkan bola ke ring dari jarak ini untuk mendapatkan kemenangan bagi timnya. Sasuke bersiap memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, tapi usahanya mendapat halangan dari _center back_ lawan.

Sasuke sudah melakukan lemparan. Bola yang dilemparnya melambung jauh, membentur papan ring, sebelum berputar-putar di sisi ring, dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam ring. Tiga poin tambahan untuk Universitas Konoha.

Suara peluit yang dibunyikan wasit sedetik kemudian tenggelam oleh gema kemenangan yang dikumandangkan para pendukung tim basket tuan rumah. Sasuke yang menjadi penyelamat malam ini mendapat banjir ucapan dari teman-teman setimnya.

"Brengsek! Kau benar-benar membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung barusan, _Teme_!" Naruto meninju pelan lengan Sasuke. "Kita menang!"

Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Kedua matanya sibuk mencari-cari sosok wanita berambut merah jambu di antara para penonton yang mulai membanjiri area lapangan. Ino sudah berada di pelukan Naruto, tapi Sasuke belum menemukan sosok Sakura. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya. Sakura sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, melihat ke arahnya, dan tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jari ke arahnya.

Perasaan hangat melata di hati Sasuke. Lelaki itu segera berlari menuju tempat Sakura berdiri. Mereka kini berhadap-hadapan. Dengan hatinya yang kini dibuncahi euforia kemenangan dan kehangatan akibat respek dan dukungan dari Sakura kepadanya, Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannnya.

Sakura yang tidak siap akan perlakuan Sasuke, hanya bisa diam ketika tubuhnya kini bersandar dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Sesekali lelaki itu membelai-belai rambutnya.

Kemudian kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik punggung Sakura, mendekatkan wajah Sakura ke arahnya, sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. Sasuke mencium Sakura, tepat di bibirnya, di pinggir lapangan basket dengan puluhan mata yang siap memandang mereka kapan saja.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Terima kasih banget untuk semua yang sudah memberikan review, follow, dan fave fic ini. *peluk*

Pertama-tama makasih banyak ya, Teman-teman atas dukungan dan doanya. Skripsi saya sudah di-acc untuk sidang bulan ini. Doakan ya semoga saya bisa ikut sidang bulan ini dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. :)

Untuk para reviewer, maaf belum bisa dibalas satu per satu. Sesempatnya saya usahakan tetap membalas via pm seperti biasa, maaf kalau lama. Tapi saya serius, apresiasi dari kalianlah yang membuat saya terus menulis lanjutan fic ini. Makasih yaa :D

Salam hangat,

ahalya


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**To Be Loved**

Terinspirasi dari Beautiful Disaster karya Jamie McGuire

Spesial untuk adikku, Rie. :)

* * *

_Kemudian kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik punggung Sakura, mendekatkan wajah Sakura ke arahnya, sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. Sasuke mencium Sakura, tepat di bibirnya, di pinggir lapangan basket dengan puluhan mata yang siap memandang mereka kapan saja._

* * *

**Bab IX**

**Sorry**

* * *

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Setelah tersadar dari apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sakura menarik tubuhnya, lepas dari ciuman Sasuke. Kedua matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sorot kekecewaan. Satu tangannya melayang di udara, sebelum jatuh tepat di pipi kiri Sasuke.

_Plak..._

"Sakura..."

Terlambat. Semua orang di lapangan sudah menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura kini berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mematung, mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Sakura. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia bisa sampai melakukan hal di luar kendalinya? Mengapa dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya pada wanita itu? Dia benar-benar merasa menjadi lelaki paling brengsek dengan mencium Sakura tepat di depan umum seperti sekarang ini.

Ino datang menghampiri Sasuke yang masih bergeming. Naruto bergegas menyusul Ino. Dia tidak ingin Ino bertindak gegabah. Wajah Ino memerah, menahan amarah. Dia tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Sasuke melakukan itu kepada Sakura di tempat umum. Demi Tuhan, di tempat umum! Dan sekarang lelaki itu malah berdiam diri tanpa ada usaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Ino bergerak maju, mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Kejar dia, Idiot!"

Perkataan Ino menyadarkan Sasuke. Tanpa diminta dua kali, dia langsung berlari mengejar Sakura. Sasuke sadar dia benar-benar bodoh. Tindakannya mencium Sakura seperti itu di depan umum hanya akan membuat Sakura membencinya. Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Dia kehilangan jejak Sakura. Kenapa wanita selalu berlari lebih cepat jika menyangkut urusan hati!

Sasuke tidak patah arang, dia tetap memutari area kampus, mencari-cari keberadaan sosok Sakura. Sasuke yakin Sakura tidak akan langsung pulang ke asrama. Dia pasti berada di suatu tempat di area kampus mereka. Tapi dimana? Sampai akhirnya dia melihat sosok itu berjalan di trotoar, di luar pagar samping area kampus. Sasuke bergerak cepat, memutar langkahnya, menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tidak berbalik melihat si pemanggil. Kesempatan ini digunakan Sasuke untuk menyejajari posisi Sakura. Dia kini melewati posisi Sakura, berdiri tepat di depan wanita itu. Sakura masih diam, tidak terpengaruh tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa berpikir kata apa lagi selain kata maaf yang harus dikatakannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menolak menatap Sasuke. "Lupakan," katanya, sambil berlalu melewati posisi Sasuke berdiri.

Namun tangan Sasuke menahan langkah Sakura. Tangannya memegang erat lengan Sakura. "Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku."

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mau mendengarkanku!"

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, antara amarah dan perasaan berdesir yang saling tumpang tindih, membuatnya bingung. Di satu sisi dia marah dan kecewa pada sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya, tapi di sisi lain sapuan lembut bibir Sasuke masih terasa membekas di permukaan bibirnya, basah dan memabukkan. Sakura membuka kedua matanya. "Kumohon lepaskan, Sasuke."

"Tidak—"

_Bughhh…._

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajahnya. Hyuuga Neji berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan sorot mata kebencian yang sangat kentara.

"Tidak! Astaga, Neji!"

Sasuke bangkit, mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Dia membalas tatapan Neji dengan sorot yang sama. Seolah tidak puas dengan satu pukulan, Neji kembali berusaha memukul Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan serangan Neji tidak tinggal diam. Dia berhasil menghindar dan membalas pukulan Neji dengan satu pukulan ke arah wajah lelaki itu. Neji yang tidak siap dengan serangan balik Sasuke terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Darah segar kini menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Hentikan! Sasuke, Neji, hentikan!"

Tampaknya Neji tidak memedulian pekikkan Sakura. Sudah cukup apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Neji sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya. Sasuke sendiri tampaknya cukup senang dengan tindakan provokasi yang dilakukan Neji. Sudah lama dia menginginkan posisi ini, di mana dia bisa berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Neji sebagai lelaki, melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menghajar lelaki itu. Dalam hati Sasuke menghargai tindakan Neji. Sebagai lelaki, dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji jika ada lelaki lain yang mencium wanitanya. Namun ego Sasuke yang menginginkan Sakura juga terusik.

Neji baru saja ingin membalas pukulan Sasuke, tapi Sakura menahannya. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah Neji dan Sasuke. Posisi Sakura saat ini berhadapan dengan Neji dan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Neji! Kumohon!"

Neji masih menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian, tapi kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sakura. "Kita pulang!"

Sakura tampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Neji menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Sasuke menunjukkan gelagat ingin menghajar Neji yang memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu, tapi Sakura menahannya. Dia tidak ingin keributan ini berlangsung lebih lama. "Hentikan, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tampak ingin membantah perkataan Sakura, tapi Sakura lebih cepat melanjutkan perkataannya. "Neji adalah kekasihku. Aku akan pulang dengannya."

Sasuke tertegun. Perkataan Sakura seolah menamparnya, menyadarkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk menahan Sakura. Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram tangan Sakura, dia melewati posisi Sasuke, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan, tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

.

.

Neji memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, padahal jarak menuju asrama sangat dekat. Perjalanan yang singkat itu hanya diisi keheningan. Sakura tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan atau menjelaskan kejadian di gelanggang olahraga mulai dari mana. Sakura yakin Neji sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi di gelanggang olahraga antara dia dan Sasuke.

Neji melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura di gelanggang olahraga. Sasuke mencium Sakura tepat di bibirnya, di depan semua orang. Harga diri Neji sebagai lelaki benar-benar terusik, apalagi ketika dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sakura tampaknya menerima perlakuan Sasuke tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun. Dimana kehormatan dan kesetiaan wanita itu? Apa Sakura sama sekali lupa pada statusnya yang telah menjadi kekasihnya? Atau memang wanita itu sama saja seperti wanita lainnya yang termakan pesona Uchiha Sasuke?

"Neji … aku—"

Perkataan Sakura terputus saat mulut Neji membungkam mulutnya. Neji menciumnya dengan kasar. Kedua tangannya menekan kepala Sakura, agar tidak memutuskan kontak di antara mereka. Sakura meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Neji agar menjauh darinya, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Neji.

Merasa kesal karena Sakura terus memberikan perlawanan, Neji menggigit bibir Sakura. Neji masih terus berusaha mendominasi. Sementara Sakura merasakan perih di bibirnya. Meski demikian, hatinya lebih perih mendapati kelakuan Neji saat ini. Rasa asin darah bercampur dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Sakura.

Neji melepaskan ciumannya. Sorot matanya masih menyimpan amarah. Melihat Sakura yang menolak ciumannya, bahkan kini menangis akibat perbuatannya, membuat Neji kesal. Kenapa Sakura menolaknya? Bukankah semestinya dialah yang berhak mendapatkan segala bentuk kemesraan dari Sakura? Namun kenapa wanita itu menolaknya? Sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak memiliki hak apa-apa dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan semua itu tanpa penolakan.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Kau...," kata Sakura, suaranya bergetar, menahan rasa sakit dan amarah.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa dengan mudah bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. Kenapa tidak denganku? Apa ciuman Uchiha lebih membuatmu puas?" Perkataan Neji diucapkan dengan nada merendahkan. Rasa sakit hati dan kekecewaan masih bermegah-megahan di kepalanya. Dia seolah tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa tindakannya telah melukai hati Sakura.

Sakura memandang Neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Neji yang selama ini dipercayainya tidak seperti lelaki lain, nyatanya memandang rendah dirinya. Tega-teganya Neji mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu kepadanya. Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya yang sedianya akan keluar lagi. Dia tidak ingin menangis demi lelaki yang merendahkannya.

"Kenapa kau setega ini padaku?" Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sakura turun dari mobil, berlari masuk ke area asrama tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Neji memandang kepergian Sakura dengan nanar. Dia memukul kemudinya. "Brengsek!"

.

.

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Neji tega melakukan semua ini kepadanya. Dia tahu bahwa Neji pantas marah atas apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Sasuke. Tapi bukan berarti lelaki itu bisa merendahkannya begitu saja. Luka lama yang mulai menutup kini kembali terbuka, semakin lebar, dan menganga.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Rasanya tadi semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Sakura pulang dengan wajah merah bersimbah air mata. Sakura langsung masuk ke kamar mandi saat tiba di kamar mereka. Suara air dari keran terdengar kencang dan jelas dari dalam kamar mandi. Namun Hinata masih bisa menangkap isakan Sakura yang begitu memilukan.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, tapi kini Hinata tidak lagi mendengar isakan Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara air dari keran berhenti, disusul suara Sakura yang terdengar parau dan serak. "Aku ... baik-baik saja, Hinata."

"Baiklah, panggil aku kalau perlu sesuatu, ya."

"Umm ... tentu." Suara Sakura masih terdengar parau.

Hinata tahu Sakura tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi Hinata pun tidak mempunyai bayangan apa-apa atas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sampai dia menjadi seperti sekarang. Tadi Neji mencari Sakura ke asrama, tampaknya kakak sepupunya itu berniat untuk mengajak Sakura kencan. Namun sayang Sakura telah lebih dulu pergi bersama Ino untuk menonton pertandingan basket. Mungkin Neji tahu sesuatu.

Hinata lalu menghubungi ponsel Neji. Nada tunggu yang terdengar langsung digantikan oleh suara Neji di seberang. "_Niisan_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Neji cukup terkejut saat mendapati Hinata menghubunginya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat yang cukup buruk. Semua ini pasti tentang Sakura. Apalagi dia baru saja melakukan tindakan yang memalukan kepada Sakura. Neji menyesal melakukan itu, namun demikian nasi telah menjadi bubur. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Apakah _niisan_ tahu, ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_? Seingatku tadi sebelum berangkat dia baik-baik saja."

"Di mana Sakura sekarang?" Neji khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga dia menyayangi Sakura dengan tulus. Meski sempat termakan emosi, kini setelah kewarasan telah mengambil alih pikirannya, dia menyesal telah menyakiti Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_ di kamar mandi. Sejak datang dia mengurung diri di sana. Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu, tapi dia masih belum ingin membicarakannya padaku. Apa niisan tahu ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_? Aku mengkhawatirkannya, _Niisan_." Hinata melirik ke arah kamar mandi. Sakura masih mengurung diri di dalamnya.

'Ulahku, ini semua salahku,' batin Neji. "Ada kesalahpahaman di antara kami. Tolong jangan katakan pada Sakura kalau kau menghubungiku," kata Neji. "Dan satu lagi. Hinata, kumohon jaga Sakura, kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi kemudian dia sadar Neji tidak akan melihatnya. "Umm... Baiklah, _Niisan_," kata Hinata. "Dan semoga kesalahpahaman di antara kalian cepat teratasi."

"Ya, terima kasih, Hinata."

.

.

Ino membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto. Setelah insiden di gelanggan olahraga yang melibatkan Sasuke dan Sakura, Ino pulang bersama dengan Naruto ke apartemen Naruto.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi padamu."

Wajah bagian kiri Sasuke lebam, masih ada sisa darah yang mengering di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan Ino. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sebelah Ino.

"Tidak, Sakura tidak mungkin sekuat ini." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Dan di mana Sakura?"

"Bukan Sakura, tapi si brengsek Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga? Hah? Apa?!" Ino tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini? Neji sampai memukul Sasuke seperti ini. Jangan-jangan... "Di mana Sakura?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Masih teringat jelas di kepalanya ketika Sakura mengatakan bahwa Neji adalah kekasihnya dan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak memiliki hak apa-apa atas Sakura.

"Jawab aku, Brengsek! Di mana Sakura?" Ino mulai emosi. Di satu sisi dia sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke, di sisi lain kekhawatirannya mengenai keberadaan Sakura saat ini lebih mendominasi.

"Dia pulang ke asrama bersama Hyuuga."

"Oh, syukurlah." Perkataan Ino langsung mendapatkan respons tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Ino sedikit merasa tidak enak, tapi ditepisnya. Lagi pula siapa yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini? "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Tentu berita bagus kalau Sakura baik-baik saja dan sudah pulang ke asrama."

"Kalau dia tidak dalam keadaan baik, aku sendiri yang akan membuat perhitungan dengan Hyuuga sialan itu!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?"

Sasuke tidak menangggapi pertanyaan beruntun dari Ino. Dia memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke masih ingat jelas tindakan Neji yang mencengkeram erat tangan Sakura, memaksa wanita itu pulang bersamanya. Sasuke memukul dinding kamarnya. "Brengsek!" Kalau saja, ya, kalau saja dia memiliki hak untuk membawa Sakura pulang bersamanya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia baru saja membersihkan diri. Aroma aftershave masih menguar dari tubuhnya. Ino meliriknya sekilas, lalu mencium pipi Naruto.

"Aku pulang," katanya.

"Tunggu! Ada apa?" Ino tampak terburu-buru, mengundang banyak tanya di benak Naruto.

Ino menatap pintu keluar, lalu kembali ke Naruto. "Sasuke. Dia baru saja pulang. Sepertinya Neji baru saja menghajarnya atau sebaliknya, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku akan pulang. Aku harus mengecek keadaan Sakura. Aku khawatir."

Naruto tahu Ino sangat menyayangi Sakura. "Tunggu, biar kuantar."

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, kau istirahat saja."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

"Hm."

Setelah Ino pulang, Naruto mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. "Sasuke, boleh aku masuk."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, tapi beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke di baliknya. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, duduk di sofa ruang tengah mereka. Naruto mengikutinya, ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

Dari posisinya sekarang, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas lebam di wajah Sasuke, dekat bibir lelaki itu. Dia juga melihat ada luka di sudut bibir lelaki itu. "Biar kuambilkan es untuk mengompres lukamu."

"Tidak usah," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Jangan sombong, kalau bukan karena wajahmu, jangan harap ada wanita yang ingin mendekatimu."

"Sialan!"

Naruto mengabaikan makian Sasuke. Dia hanya tertawa kecil, menuju lemari es di dapur. Tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul kembali di ruang tengah sambil membawa es yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong. Dia duduk di samping Sasuke, mengompres lebam di wajah Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan, Idiot!" Sasuke meringis saat dinginnya es menyentuh lebamnya.

"Berisik! Masih untung aku mau menolongmu."

"Tch!"

"Ino bilang kalau Hyuuga Neji yang menghajarmu?" Naruto menyerahkan kantong es di tangannya kepada Sasuke. Kini Sasuke sendiri yang mengompres lebamnya. "Tapi jujur, aku salut dia bisa membuat wajahmu lebam seperti ini." Naruto tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus, tidak suka mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Dia menyerangku saat aku tidak siap."

Naruto menambah volume tawanya, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. "Tapi aku berhasil menghajarnya juga."

Tawa Naruto berhenti. "Kalau aku jadi Neji, aku juga akan langsung menghajarmu tanpa ampun, Teme."

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke sadar tindakannya salah. Mencium kekasih orang di depan umum adalah perbuatan yang sangat memalukan. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau Sakura masih mau memaafkannya.

.

.

Ino mencoba menghubungi Sakura sesampainya di kamarnya, tapi Sakura tidak mengangkatnya. Pada kesempatan kedua, panggilan Ino diterima.

"Sakura, kau di mana? Kau sudah berada di asrama, 'kan?"

Terjadi jeda sebentar, sebelum suara Sakura terdengar. "Ya ... aku sudah di kamarku."

"Syukurlah. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Dia mencoba agar suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin. "Umm... Aku baik-baik saja, Ino."

Ino tahu Sakura berbohong. Ino bisa merasakan kalau Sakura menutupi sesuatu. "Sakura-"

"Aku lelah, Ino. Aku ingin istirahat."

Ino mengerti, mungkin saat ini Sakura memang butuh istirahat. Dia tidak ingin memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita. "Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa, ya."

"Ya, tentu."

Setelah sambungan telepon dari Ino diputus, Sakura kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Bayangan Sasuke yang menciumnya, perkelahian lelaki itu dengan Neji, sampai dengan tindakan Neji yang merendahkannya saling berputar di bawah sadarnya. Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini?

Tujuan Sakura pergi dari kota asalnya adalah untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan lelaki ataupun lingkaran pergaulan yang luas. Dia hanya ingin berdiam diri di zona amannya, dengan beberapa orang yang dipercayainya seperti Ino. Namun perlahan-lahan zona yang sudah dirajutnya tanpa cela mulai berantakan saat Uchiha Sasuke memasuki hidupnya. Belum lagi saat dia ingin mencoba lembaran baru, melupakan masa lalunya, dan berdiri di samping Neji, lelaki itu malah mengecewakannya. Neji membuka kembali luka lama yang tidak pernah tertutup sempurna. Perkataan Neji kembali mengingatkan Sakura bahwa tidak ada lelaki di dunia ini yang melihatnya secara utuh.

Sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sakura menahan sebisa mungkin agar isakan tidak lolos dari mulutnya. Dia tidak ingin menggangu Hinata. Saat ini Sakura begitu merindukan keluarganya. Sudah dua tahun dia tidak pulang. Setiap liburan semester, dia tetap tinggal di asrama. Hanya lewat Ino dia menanyakan kabar keluarganya. Sakura merasa tidak punya muka untuk kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Sakura merasa ada pisau kasat mata yang mengiris-iris hatinya secara perlahan. 'Aku rindu kalian', batin Sakura.

.

.

Sakura belum siap ketika Neji tiba-tiba muncul di depan gerbang asrama saat dia hendak menuju kampus. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Dia mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Neji. Sakura melewati Neji tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah lelaki itu.

Neji tahu Sakura menghindarinya. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin, wajar bila Sakura saat ini tidak ingin menemuinya. Namun Neji harus berbicara dengan Sakura. Dia harus meminta maaf atas perlakuannya kemarin. Dia tidak ingin masalah mereka berlarut-larut. Bagaimanapun juga, Neji mencintai Sakura.

"Sakura, aku ingin kita bicara."

"Maaf, sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai."

Sakura tahu Neji pasti mengetahui bahwa dia berbohong. Neji hafal jadwal kuliah Sakura. Dia tahu jam pertama Sakura hari ini masih tiga puluh menit lagi. Namun Sakura tidak peduli. Dia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Neji saat ini.

"Kumohon, hanya sebentar."

Sakura melirik Neji sekilas, "Maaf, aku duluan."

Neji menghela napas. "Maaf," katanya. Dia membiarkan Sakura berlalu, tanpa berusaha mencegah kepergian wanita itu. Dia tidak ingin lagi memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Sakura.

Sakura bisa mendengar permintaan maaf Neji. Sakura sudah memaafkan Neji, tapi dia merasa dia belum siap jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan Neji, membahas masalah kemarin. Rasanya seperti menggali lubang yang sudah lama ingin ditutupnya. Dia belum siap. Maka tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura terus berjalan, mengabaikan Neji yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan nanar.

Sakura merasa dia sampai di kampus cukup pagi, tapi ternyata keadaan kelasnya sudah cukup ramai. Hampir tiga per empat jumlah kursi di kelas sudah terisi. Sakura memilih duduk di kursi paling depan, mengisi kursi di sebelahnya dengan tasnya (untuk tempat Ino). Sakura membuka diktatnya. Mata kuliah hari ini adalah _Public Accounting_. Yamato-_sensei_, dosen mata kuliah ini adalah salah satu dosen favoritnya. Selain mampu menjelaskan materi dengan sangat baik, Yamato-_sensei _juga terkenal ramah dan baik. Namun hari ini dia tidak bersemangat mengikuti mata kuliah Yamato-_sensei_. Pikirannya sedang bercabang.

Sakura melirik kursi Ino yang masih terisi tasnya. Ino belum datang. Namun Sakura yakin tak lama lagi Ino pasti datang. Ino adalah _Miss On Time_, dia tidak akan terlambat apalagi untuk salah satu mata kuliah favoritnya. Tadi pagi dia sempat mengirim pesan pada Ino, mengabarkan bahwa dia akan berangkat lebih awal. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Ino masuk ke dalam kelas, menyapu kelas dengan pandangannya, sebelum melangkah ke arah tempat yang sudah disediakan Sakura untuknya.

"Pagi," sapa Ino.

"Pagi," balas Sakura. Sakura berusaha menormalkan suaranya, tapi tetap saja terdengar serak dan parau.

Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, tapi Sakura berusaha tersenyum menenangkannya. Ino tampak ingin bertanya, tapi diurungkannya. Dia merasa Sakura belum siap. Ino berencana akan bertanya sepulang kuliah nanti.

Seperti apa yang diperkirakan Sakura sebelumnya. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada mata kuliah Yamato-sensei. Berkali-kali pikiran Sakura melayang pada keluarganya, dia merindukan mereka. Kemudian beralih pada Sasuke dan hubungan mereka yang tampak memburam. Belum lagi kejadian kemarin dengan Neji yang cukup memukul telak hatinya. Catatan kuliahnya masih putih bersih, tidak ada satu pun tulisan di sana. Padahal biasanya Sakura cukup rajin membuat catatan-catatan kecil mengenai penjelasan di setiap mata kuliah. Bahkan saat Yamato-sensei mengakhiri mata kuliahnya, Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Mau sampai kau melamun?" Ino menegur Sakura. Sorot kekhawatiran terpancar jelas di mata Ino.

Sakura meringis, "Maaf," katanya. Dia lalu merapikan diktat dan alat tulisnya, memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

Keadaan kelas hampir kosong, hanya ada empat orang termasuk Sakura dan Ino yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi Ino masih bertahan.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Sakura.

Ino menatap Sakura lama sebelum berkata, "Masih belum ingin bercerita padaku?"

Sakura melirik dua orang lain di dalam kelas mereka yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas. Ketika kelas benar-benar kosong, hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Sakura, kau tahu aku hanya ingin—"

"Neji melihatnya."

Perkataan singkat itu sudah mampu membuat Ino membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ino paham maksud dari perkataan Sakura. Ino sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu saat melihat keadaan Sasuke yang terluka semalam. Tapi mendengar itu semua dari mulut Sakura langsung tetap saja membuatnya terkejut.

"Jadi benar kalau Neji yang memukul Sasuke?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tampak terkejut. Dia menatap Ino penuh dengan arti. Apa Ino bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah kejadian semalam? Sakura ingin bertanya bagiamana keadaan Sasuke. Apakah lelaki itu baik-baik saja?

Ino yang tampaknya mengerti kekhawatiran Sakura. "Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Ya, wajahnya memang sedikit lebam, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Ino. "Justru aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Neji. Perkelahian bukan hal asing bagi Sasuke, tapi untuk Neji…." Perkataan Ino menggantung.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Sakura.

Ino sedikit terkejut. Sakura tidak seperti biasanya. Meski dia tahu Sakura memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sasuke, tapi Sakura selalu menampilkan kebahagiaan jika membicarakan Neji. Namun sikapnya barusan tidak mencerminkan hal itu. Wajah Sakura tampak murung. Memang seharusnya Sakura murung mendapati kekasihnya berkelahi tapi bukan murung kekhawatiran yang tampak di wajah Sakura, melainkan murung karena enggan membahas tentang Neji.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan singkat. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya.

"Apa Neji menyakitimu?" tanya Ino. "Maksudku dia bisa saja salah paham setelah melihat … umm, kau tahu."

Sakura menghela napas dengan berat. Dia ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Neji kemarin, tapi dia tidak bisa. Ino tahu apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu, dia mengerti apa tujuan Sakura melarikan diri jauh-jauh dari kota asalnya. Kalau sampai Ino mengetahui apa yang diperbuat Neji kepadanya, Sakura yakin Ino tidak akan tinggal diam. Sakura tidak ingin Ino mendatangi Neji dan melakukan tindakan yang tidak bisa dia prediksi jika dia menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Maka Sakura memilih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ino, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Ino tampak hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, tapi melihat tatapan Sakura yang tampaknya sudah final tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi, Ino mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah," kata Ino.

Mereka keluar dari kelas, berpisah di ujung lorong. Sakura menuju asramanya. Kelas selanjutnya masih lama, pukul tiga sore. Dia ingin beristirahat di kamarnya sebelum memulai kelas selanjutnya. Sedangkan kelas Ino dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi, sehingga dia lebih memilih menunggu jam pergantian kelas di kantin.

Ino cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Hyuuga Neji menhampirinya di kantin. Lelaki itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar," kata Neji.

Ino mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk miliknya, matanya tampak menilai kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakan Neji. Apa pun itu pastilah berkaitan dengan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Silakan," kata Ino.

Neji memulai pembicaraan mereka tanpa berbasa-basi. "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Kedua alis Ino bertautan. "Membantu? Untuk apa?"

Neji mengerti bahwa Ino mungkin bingung dengan permintaannya yang terkesan langsung dan mendadak tanpa ada penjelasan apa pun. "Hubunganku dengan Sakura sedang bermasalah. Sakura mungkin sudah bercerita kepadamu."

"Aku bisa merasakan ada masalah di antara kalian berdua. Tapi Sakura tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadaku."

Neji menghela napas dengan berat. "Aku melecehkannya kemarin."

Kedua mata Ino membulat dengan sempurna. Dia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Neji. "Apa? Kau?!" Ino tampak menahan emosinya. "Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu kepada Sakura!"

"Aku tahu aku salah. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu. Aku menyesal, aku ingin agar hubungan kami bisa diperbaiki." Neji sadar betul jika yang dilakukannya kemarin adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sakura mungkin bersalah, tapi tidak sepantasnya dia menerima perlakuan seperti itu darinya. "Amarahku tidak bisa dikontrol ketika melihat Uchiha menciumnya. Aku ... cemburu. Apalagi Sakura sama sekali tidak menolaknya."

Ino mengerti posisi Neji, tapi dia tidak bisa diam saja jika sahabat terbaiknya dilecehkan begitu saja. "Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu Sakura tidak menolak? Dia menolaknya, Neji! Sakura bahkan menampar Sasuke!"

Perkataan Ino membuat Neji terperangah. Sakura menampar Sasuke? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia melihat sendiri Sakura diam saja menerima perlakuan Sasuke. Neji memang langsung meninggalkan gelanggang olahraga saat melihat itu semua. Atau jangan-jangan... Kalau memang benar dugaannya, berarti kemarin dia benar-benar brengsek. Dia memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sakura, bahkan melecehkan Sakura dengan kata-kata kasar dan menyakitkan. _Sakura..._

"Aku memaksanya menuruti kemauanku. Ketika dia menolaknya, aku bahkan melecehkannya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku." Neji tidak memandang Ino. Tatapan matanya kosong, menyesali perbuatannya kemarin.

"Apa yang kaukatakan?"

Saat Neji mengatakan apa yang dikatakannya kemarin kepada Sakura, tampak kengerian terpancar dari wajah Ino. Tanpa diduga dia menyiramkan jus jeruknya yang masih setengah gelas ke arah Neji.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu kepada Sakura!"

Tanpa berniat mendengar pembelaan Neji, Ino pergi meninggalkannya. Puluhan pasang mata menatap apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Ino benar-benar merasa marah. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengontrol emosinya jika masih berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Hyuuga Neji. Bisa-bisanya Neji melakukan hal itu kepada Sakura!

Hati Sakura pasti sangat hancur. Dia mempercayai Neji tidaklah sama dengan lelaki lain. Dia percaya Neji tulus kepadanya. Ino bahkan berharap Neji dapat membantu Sakura mengobati luka masa lalunya. Namun ternyata lelaki itu malah semakin memperlebar luka lama Sakura.

Sedangkan Neji masih berdiam diri di kantin. Bagian muka kemejanya basah, tapi dia menerimanya. Siraman dari Ino bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan perbuatannya kemarin terhadap Sakura. Dia telah salah menilai Sakura. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Mungkinkah hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi?

Neji memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak, dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia bersalah dan dia akan meminta maaf. Apa pun akan dilakukannya agar mendapat maaf dari Sakura. Sampai kapan pun Neji akan terus memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan wanita itu.

.

.

Sakura sedang berjalan melintasi taman belakang kampusnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ada beberapa lelaki sedang duduk-duduk, berkumpul tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Salah satu dari lelaki itulah yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memerhatikan kumpulan lelaki itu. Sakura tidak mengenal mereka, tapi melihat cara mereka berbisik, tertawa, sambil memerhatikan dirinya membuat Sakura risih. Dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan lelaki mana pun di kampusnya yang tidak memiliki kepentingan akademik dengannya, kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji. Maka Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika para lelaki itu mengetahui namanya.

Laki-laki yang tadi memanggilnya kini menghampirinya. Saat lelaki itu sudah berada di hadapannya, lelaki itu menyeringai. Sakura tidak suka dengan seringai yang ditampilkan lelaki itu. Seringaian itu seperti meremehkan dan melecehkannya. Apalagi tatapan lelaki itu begitu tidak senonoh, memerhatikannya dari rambut sampai ujung kakinya tanpa malu-malu.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Santai saja, Haruno. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan," katanya.

Sakura hanya diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau ingin langsung kucium seperti Sasuke menciummu?" Suara lelaki itu cukup keras, membuat teman-temannya yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka berada tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku penasaran, memangnya seperti apa kehebatanmu sampai-sampai Sasuke dan Neji memperebutkanmu. Bagaimana kalau semalam saja kau-"

_Bughhh..._

Perkataan lelaki itu terputus saat Sasuke memukul wajah lelaki itu. Sasuke menghadiahi banyak pukulan di wajah lelaki itu. Tidak siap dengan pukulan Sasuke, tubuh lelaki itu limbung, jatuh ke belakang. Seolah tidak peduli lawannya sudah kepayahan, Sasuke masih mencoba memukul lelaki itu. Teman-temannya bangkit, berusaha memisahkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, santai, kami hanya bercanda."

Si lelaki yang sudah babak belur menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan takut. "Aku minta maaf, aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke."

Sasuke tampak tidak memedulikan perkataan lelaki itu, dia sudah ingin memukul lelaki itu lagi. Namun suara Sakura menghentikannya.

"Sasuke, cukup!"

"Tch!" Sasuke mendengus. Dia menatap tajam lelaki itu. "Jangan meminta maaf padaku! Minta maaflah pada Sakura!"

Lelaki itu memandang Sasuke, kemudian beralih memandang Sakura. "Maaf, Haruno. Aku hanya bercanda."

Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Lupakan," katanya.

"Sekali lagi kau bercanda seperti itu, kupastikan kau menyesal telah mengenalku!"

Perkataan itu dibalas anggukan oleh lelaki itu. Dia bersama teman-temannya lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh arti.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika menyadari Sakura sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tahu ini di mana? Ini di kampus, Sasuke! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ada peraturan yang memuat larangan berkelahi di kampus?"

"Aku. Apa? Aku membelamu, Sakura." Sasuke tidak habis pikir, dia melakukan semua hal tadi untuk membela Sakura. Dia tidak terima Sakura dilecehkan seperti tadi.

"Aku merasa tidak perlu dibela olehmu. Lagi pula kau pikir karena siapa mereka seperti itu?"

Sasuke tercengang. Dia tahu semua karena ulahnya kemarin, mencium Sakura begitu saja di depan umum. Padahal jelas-jelas status Sakura adalah kekasih Neji. "Aku minta maaf," katanya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke lama, sebelum hanya mengembuskan napasnya, dan tanpa merespons apa-apa, dia berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Sasuke berusaha menyejajari posisi Sakura. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kejadian kemarin, aku tahu aku salah."

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Tanpa menghentikan jalannya, Sakura merespons permintaan maaf Sasuke.

"Tunggu. Kau harus memaafkanku. Kemarin aku tidak bisa mengendalikan. Kau tahulah, aku, euforia itu, lalu kau..." Sasuke kesulitan dalam menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. Dia menyesal kemampuan komunikasinya secara verbal dalam menghadapi wanita sama sekali tidak bisa dibanggakan.

"Jangan lampiaskan semua itu padaku," tuding Sakura.

"Aku tidak melampiaskan apa-apa, Sakura!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Sasuke bersyukur, karena berjalan sambil merangkai kata-kata di otaknya sungguh menyulitkannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Lalu untuk apa ciuman kemarin?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pohon beringin yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku tahu kau mungkin mengira aku adalah salah satu dari wanita yang biasa menyemangatimu saat pertandinganmu."

Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa itu semua karena dia menyukai Sakura. Namun rasanya begitu sulit. Kalimat itu tertahan di ujung tenggorokan Sasuke. "Maaf," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Kalau kau memaksa," kata Sakura. Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Bukankah kau masih ada jam hari ini?"

Sakura kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku hafal jadwalmu."

Sakura tampak terkejut; Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya. Dia kelepasan bicara. Bagaimana jika Sakura bertanya dari mana dia mengetahui jadwal kuliahnya? Atau kenapa dia hafal jadwal kuliahnya? Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengatakan bahwa itu semua adalah yang diperlukannya agar dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sakura memang terkejut, tapi untungnya dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Mau ikut sebentar denganku?"

"Aku lelah."

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar. Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf dariku."

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang usul dari Sasuke. Saat Sakura menunjukkan gelagat ingin menolaknya, Sasuke buru-buru menyela.

"Aku belikan es krim."

Sakura tampak kesal tapi ingin tertawa. Godaan menikmati es krim di siang hari yang terik seperti ini tampaknya sulit untuk ditolak. "Kau berusaha menyogokku."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Senang kau mengerti maksudku dengan baik."

Saat Sakura sudah menyetujui ajakannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai ragu. Keraguan Sasuke ditangkap dengan baik oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya di ragu. Jika dia terlihat pergi berdua dengan Sakura, apa benar tidak akan apa-apa. Sasuke tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sakura kembali dilecehkan dan digunjingkan. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pergi berdua dengan Sakura saat ini.

"Kalau ragu, batalkan saja."

"Tidak, bukan begitu," kata Sasuke. "Maksudku, kau, kita, pergi." Sasuke sulit untuk mengatakan maksudnya. "Aku tidak peduli pada diriku, maksudku apa kau tidak apa-apa."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Memang perkataan itu terdengar berbelit-belit dan membingungkan. Namun Sakura mampu membaca dengan baik maksudnya. Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya? Sasuke yang sehari dikenalnya tidak akan memedulikan pendapatnya atau efek yang berimbas padanya jika menyangkut keinginan lelaki itu. Tapi sekarang di depan matanya sendiri, Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hal ini mau tidak mau membuat hati Sakura menghangat.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Maaf, gara-gara aku..."

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada anggapan orang." Sakura sudah berpikir lama. Dia tidak ingin lagi memedulikan pandangan orang tentangnya.

"Tapi kau-"

"Aku pernah dicap wanita yang pernah kautiduri, lalu wanita patah hati yang memanfaatkan Neji (Sakura tersenyum miris mengingat hubungannya dengan Neji), dan sekarang aku menjadi wanita jahat yang mempermainkanmu dan Neji," kata Sakura. "Aku sudah lelah, Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak ingin peduli lagi apa tanggapan orang mengenaiku."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Jika memang tidak akan ada lelaki yang tulus melihat dan menyayanginya. Sakura akan mulai menerimanya. Tapi dia ingin memiliki teman yang tulus terhadapnya. Kemudian dia membuka kedua matanya. "Kau temanku, 'kan?"

Sasuke kelihatan bingung dengan perkataan Sakura. Mencoba bermain aman, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hn."

"Nah ayo, kau sudah mengatakan akan membelikan es krim untukku. Janji pada seorang teman tidak boleh diingkari."

Sasuke ingin menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman. Namun jika saat ini yang bisa diterima Sakura hanya sebatas ini, dia akan menerimanya. Dia tidak ingin terburu-buru dan malahan membuat Sakura lari karena keegoisannya. Dia akan terus menunggu. Sampai saat di mana Sakura bisa melihatnya lebih dari sekadar teman.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Terima kasih banget untuk semua yang sudah memberikan review, follow, dan fave fic ini. *peluk*

Sedikit curcolan saya, waktu menulis chapter ini, saya sedikit berharap kalau tata bahasa kita punya his/her him/her-nya english. ;;_;; jadi maaf ya kalau sedikit membingungkan.

Btw, saya deg-deg-an nih, beberapa hari menjelang sidang. *ngubur diri di kolam skripsi*

Untuk para reviewer, maaf belum bisa dibalas satu per satu. Sesempatnya saya usahakan tetap membalas via pm seperti biasa, maaf kalau lama. Tapi saya serius, apresiasi dari kalianlah yang membuat saya terus menulis lanjutan fic ini. Makasih yaa :D

Salam hangat,

ahalya


End file.
